


Redemption

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Inspired by All Too Human [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Difference, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Project Freelancer, Rough Sex, all too human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: Sequel AU to the workTransgressionsby agent_florida. In his/her/their seriesAll Too Human, the Freelancer A.I. are human agents and the Freelancer agents are their handlers. I strongly suggest readingTransgressions,Locks and KeysandLove and Logicbefore reading this work.=================Agent Washington is forced to have a new partner: Agent Zeta. No one can replace Epsilon, but maybe Zeta doesn't have to.
Relationships: AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church/Agent Washington, Agent North Dakota/AI Program Theta (Red vs. Blue), Agent North Dakota/Theta, Agent Washington/Beta, Agent Washington/Delta, Agent Washington/Epsilon, Agent Washington/Omega, Agent Washington/Omicron, Agent Washington/Phi, Agent Washington/Psi, Agent Washington/Sigma, Agent Washington/Zeta, Beta | Ben/Omicron | Mike, Epsilon | Eddie Church/Zeta | Zeke
Series: Inspired by All Too Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572661
Kudos: 10





	1. Zeta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transgressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323010) by [agent_florida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida). 



> In this fic, the A.I. fragments of Project Freelancer are human sleeper agent child soldiers who are issued to the Freelancer Agents who become their handlers. The Greek-lettered Agents' programming is activated when they are bedded by their Freelancer handlers, and this was part of the Project's design. The Greek-lettered Agents were tortured and trained throughout childhood to be unstoppable soldiers and to love and desire their Freelancers unconditionally. Essentially, they were brainwashed into needing sex from their Freelancers. This is all part of agent_florida's work and I am using his/her/their ideas in this AU of _Transgressions_ and the series _All Too Human_. In this work, the Freelancers have the legal right and responsibility to give their Greek-lettered Agents sex (even the underaged ones) because they have a deep need for it due to their programming. I am not trying to romanticize or eroticize underage sex and I do not approve of it in the real world.

When Zeta woke up, he didn't know where he was. He didn't know _who_ he was. He was in a padded white room on a gurney with several IVs in his arms. There were mirrors at the top of the walls, vaulting the ceiling like the windows of a medical theater. The beeping of the heart monitor filled the room and there where electrodes all over his chest and head. He ventured a feel to his face and head to realize his head was shaved. He lowered his hands, afraid of straining the IVs. He felt fuzzy enough to know he was on some sort of pain killers and decided that his sensations alone would not be enough to determine if he was pulling at the needles in his arms by moving around. 

Not long after he woke up, two men entered the room from the only door which had a barred window on it. One was a white man with glasses and black hair with small streaks of white in it, showing his age. The other was a black man with short hair and a smaller stature. Where the white man had the posture and countinance of a military man, a man in charge, the black man had almost a meek posture.

"Welcome. I am Dr. Church, the Director of Project Freelancer," says the white man. "This is Dr. Price, the Counselor of Project Freelancer."

"What am I doing here? Was I injured?" asks Zeta.

"Do you feel as though you have been injured?" asks the Counselor with a sympathetic tone.

"Do not be concerned," says the Director firmly. "You're fine."

"You look familiar," says Zeta.

"No," says the Director. "You have never seen us before. You did not exist before today. Today is your birthday. Do you know your name?"

"I… No. I do not," says Zeta.

"Would you like to know your name?" the Counselor asks gently.

"I think… Yes. I would like to know who I am," says Zeta.

"Your name is Zeta," says the Director. 

"Zeta… okay."

"Good," says the Director. "As soon as you're ready, you will be transferred to another facility where we will take you through several training evaluations. You will then be paired with one of our agents who will be your handler. You are to respect them and follow their orders at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes," says Zeta, "I understand."

"Good. The medical staff will be with you shortly," says the Director, and he walks briskly out of the room, followed by the Counselor.

"Zeta…" Zeta says to himself, trying out his new name on his lips. "I am Zeta."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Hand to hand combat was a cinch. Zeta took down his targets in three strikes tops and never went outside the parameters of the exercise. At first they were to render the targets unconscious with minimal physical damage. Then breaking bones was allowed, then required. Eventually, the parameters worked up to lethal force being required. 

Zeta was efficient. Zeta was calculating. And Zeta was superhumanly fast.

After hand to hand came melée weapons training. The bo staffs came first, wooden, then steel, then tasered. The same was repeated for escrimas, which turned out to be his favorites. Then combat daggers, then throwing daggers, then firearms: handgun, shotgun, assault rifle and sniper rifle. 

He completed each task to perfection and afterwards was subjected to a stress test, measuring his speed, breathing and heart rate. He topped the treadmill at eighty-seven kilometers per hour. He didn't really have a basis for comparison, so he didn't know whether his performance would be approved of. All he knows is that he put everything he had into it, just like he did with his combat evaluations. 

He was drugged asleep for his required rest period and woke up in an unfamiliar medical room. Unlike the room he first woke up in, this one has gray walls and sounds coming through like one would expect in a hospital. 

Once awake, he was unhooked from the monitoring machines and told to dress in his new uniform: black combat pants, black combat boots and a black turtleneck. He was given a large duffle bag which when inspected included three more uniforms, one more pair of combat boots (ones apparently for cold weather with slightly more pronounced treads, presumably for walking on snow), two magnum handguns with clips and cases, four escrima sticks: two that were tasered, thigh holsters for the escrimas, a gun vest for the handguns, socks, visored sunglasses with case and a dog tag on a ball chain necklace. 

The dog tag had only the word 'Zeta' on it, with no rank or numbers on it.

He put on the dog tag, zipped up the duffle and followed his escort to an office where his new life would begin.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Agent Washington looks at the steel-eyed boy in front of him. His head is shaved and he looks like he has a bit of lean muscle on him, not as thin as Epsilon was, but not particularly muscular either. His eyes are almost blank, seeing everything and nothing at the same time. It's a little creepy. What Washington notices the most though is how much he looks like Epsilon while clearly not being the same person. Almost like a twin or a clone that doesn't quite match his counterpart. 

"Absolutely not," says Wash. "I won't take anyone but Epsilon."

"Epsilon is deceased," says the Counselor. "You saw it with your own eyes."

"He was still breathing when he was taken from me. I was told he was dead before he even stopped breathing. With the medical technology here, I don't believe you. He's alive and I want him back."

"That is impossible," says the Counselor calmly. "You are being assigned Zeta and that is all. Show him to his new home in your dorm room."

"Fuck you, Counselor," Wash says bitterly.

"Agent Washington. This is not up for debate. Zeta, Agent Washington will be your handler for the foreseeable future. Obey him and learn from him."

"Yes, Counselor," says Zeta before looking to Wash expectantly. It's the most focused his eyes have been up until now. 

"Fine, but only on a trial basis," says Wash. "Find another handler for him."

"He was made for you, Washington," says the Counselor. It's the closest anyone in the Project has come to admitting the method of pairing. Every Greek-lettered Agent and handler pairing seems like it was meant to be, with perfect compatibility. Even with the problems Wash had with Epsilon, he has to admit, like he had before, that Epsilon was perfect for him.

"Come on, Zeta," is all Wash says before walking out of the room, followed by an eager and obedient Zeta.

Zeta doesn't say a word while they walk to the barracks. Wash doesn't either until he gets Zeta alone in his room. 

"That's your bed, but you won't be using it," says Wash. "Unpack your stuff in those drawers and don't bother me. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Use that time to wash the hospital smell off of you."

"Yes, Sir," says Zeta and he goes to the drawers to unpack his belongings.

Wash goes to the firing range to blow off some steam. While he's there, he thinks about his current predicament. This has to be another experiment. Epsilon was perfect for him because he could break and mold him how he wanted to. Epsilon was perfect for him for dozens of little reasons that he can't put his finger on. And Epsilon was Epsilon. That is the icing on the cake. How could the Project think Epsilon was replaceable?! How could they think Wash would suddenly take another partner after he rejected nine others? 

He knows Epsilon only had one brother. As much as he thought Epsilon was lying before, enough has matched up that he thinks he was mistaken. Epsilon was telling the truth about the Academy. He was telling the truth about his family. The similarities in appearance are not coincidence. Wash knows this. 

Epsilon once said the Academy prepped them with plastic surgeries among other things. He also knows cloning is a real possibility. Either way, he knows from what the Counselor said that Zeta was made to look like Epsilon, one way or another. And apparently they did it for him.

It's a temporary arrangement. If they don't take Zeta back willingly, Wash will kill him. He'll make it look like an accident while on a mission, maybe even using the enemy's gun. But he will never replace Epsilon. Not in his work, his life or his heart.

He comes back from the firing range more worked up than he was before and he has to do something with that fury. 

He punches Zeta hard in the face when he sees him, watching the blood pour from the boy's nose and having an odd sense of déjà vú. He kisses him roughly, biting Zeta's lips and tongue until they're bleeding too. Zeta doesn't fight back. He doesn't kiss back. He just allows it to happen and makes himself pliant. It's almost like Epsilon was towards the end, but Epsilon always had a fire in his heart and a lust for Wash that could never be quenched, just like Wash's addiction to Epsilon. 

Wash shoves Zeta to his knees and quickly unbuckles his own belt and undoes his pants, pulling out his half-hard cock and opening Zeta's mouth with his hands. He keeps a thumb in his mouth, holding Zeta's jaw open, and guides his cock in. 

Zeta seems to know what to do next, hesitantly licking and sucking as Wash begins to fuck his throat. Zeta lets out stifled moans but chokes a little, turning Wash on a little more. 

It isn't the best blow job Wash has ever had, if only because it isn't Epsilon's mouth he's fucking, but Zeta is only second to Epsilon, and though he's no replacement, he's better than nothing. 

Wash tells him to swallow just before he comes and Zeta obeys. Wash pulls Zeta to a standing position and looks down to see that Zeta is hard in his pants and come is seeping through the front.

"Did I tell you you could come?!" demands Wash.

"No, Sir. I don't know what that means."

"You had an orgasm without my permission. I have to punish you now."

Zeta doesn't know what an orgasm is. He just knows it felt amazing when his handler ejaculated into his throat. He felt throbbing in his dick that rang through his whole body and he couldn't help but pant through his nose as his handler gushed down his throat. He has no working knowledge of sex and apparently this is a considerable lacking. He feels ashamed that he has disappointed his handler.

Wash strips Zeta's pants down to the knees and throws him onto the bed. He pulls off his own belt and folds it in half. 

When he begins slapping the leather against Zeta's ass, Zeta lets out a muffled scream. He's using the mattress to drown his sound. Good. Wash doesn't need anyone hearing this. 

He beats Zeta's asscheeks senseless unltil they're bleeding and Zeta is sobbing uncontrollably. This is a total turn on for Wash. The kid doesn't seem to have any pain tolerance at all. Finally, Wash gets sick of the muffled screams and leans forward to pull Zeta's head up by his throat, closing his fingers around it until there's just enough leeway for Zeta to scream. He uses his palm to slap Zeta's bleeding ass and tells him over and over again that Zeta belongs to him now. Zeta's being as quiet as he can, but when Wash loosens his grip on Zeta's throat and whispers, "Scream for me, bitch," Zeta begins to wail.

Wash is hard again, but he's not ready for more just yet. He tells Zeta to go clean himself up, and the kid runs to the bathroom, tripping over his own pants on the way.

Good. The kid is scared of him. The kid loves his cock, and is scared of him. Two for two so far. Wash looks to check the bed for blood and sees only a few small splatters. What he also sees is a copious amounts of jism right where Zeta's crotch was. 

How many orgasms did Zeta have with him?

Wash sighs. At least he's giving the kid some pleasure with the pain. Three for three.

Wash is fantasizing about fucking Zeta raw. He _does_ have a nice ass and it _is_ almost identical to Epsilon's. The boy is clearly a virgin. Wash furiously jerks himself off, coming in minutes as Zeta showers. He cleans himself up with tissues from the nightstand and goes to check his email and BattleNet for his current ranking. He's still number five, but South Dakota has fucked up again and was replaced with Connecticut on the leaderboard.

When Zeta comes out of the shower, Wash wastes no time. "Get on my bed and go to sleep," he commands. Zeta instantly obeys.

"No, moron, take your clothes off first, fold them and put them in the corner." Again, Zeta wordlessly obeys. Wash gets up from the computer desk and grabs Zeta by the throat. He kisses him fiercely, chewing on his lip until more blood comes out. The bleeding and wound from their first kiss is already healed completely and Wash realizes he can take this boy apart again and again without ever scarring him. He prefers to leave his marks, but he supposes that just means he'll have to try harder. He grins a feral grin against Zeta's mouth and tosses him on his bed.

"Sleep."

And Zeta does.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	2. Epsilon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash is paired to be with two agents. It turns out, fourth time's a charm.

  


  


When Zeta wakes up, Wash is spooning him, cuddling against him with a throbbing erection rubbing against his ass. Wash humps him a few times before saying, "Zeta, blow me."

Zeta turns and blows air on Wash's face.

Wash laughs. "No, bitch, I mean suck my cock like you did last night."

Zeta lets out a small 'oh' and positions himself on the bed so that his head is at crotch level with Wash. Zeta takes his time licking and slurping on the ten inch cock before taking the head in his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks as he sucks, running his tongue over the corona and flicking Wash's frenulum with it a few times before moving forward and shoving the whole thing down his throat. He's careful to breathe through his nose as he bobs his head, and Wash's hands firmly grasp his skull to take control of his movements, fucking his throat brutally. 

With each thrust into his mouth, Zeta feels himself falling in love. He knows his feelings will never be reciprocated, but he also knows what love is and that he's got it bad for Wash. He wonders if Wash can tell, but he doesn't really care. He has no reason to hide nor display it, and he focuses on his job as he brings Wash to a climax. Wash gushes into his mouth, crying out, "Epsilon!!" as he does. 

Zeta swallows with gusto and furiously licks Wash's cock clean before he backs his head away.

"Was that sufficient, Agent Washington?" Zeta asks, hoping for approval.

Wash pushes Zeta away and says, "Sure, kid. That was good enough."

Zeta smiles and huffs a small laugh. It's the first sign of approval from his handler and he loves the feeling of having pleased him.

"Would you like me to do it again?" asks Zeta. 

"Not right now. We have training exercises at 0800 and then I want to take you to the shooting range to see what you can do."

In training, Wash is fairly impressed. Zeta moves faster than he's ever seen anyone else and has pinpoint accuracy on every strike and every shot. He doesn't seem like much for overall strategy, allowing himself to get pinned down more than once, but his fighting skills in and of themselves are astounding. 

He is no less impressive at the firing range, shooting perfect target after perfect target. Finally, Wash tells him, "Good job," and Zeta feels like he could melt and fly at the same time. His joy at having pleased his handler is clear on his face and Wash even smiles back, giving Zeta confirmation that it's okay to smile at him. 

"So what's your thing?" asks Wash when they get back to their room.

"What do you mean?" asks Zeta.

"Delta has logic. Sigma has imagination. Gamma had deception. What's your gig?"

"Accuracy, I guess. I don't really know. I noticed everyone moves a little slow so maybe speed too."

"Good enough. You're a better fighter than Epsilon ever was."

"I am learning to revere him in a way," says Zeta. "I know I can never replace him."

Wash gets a haunted look on his face.

"No one can," Wash says. "If I had him back, I would do things differently. He'd still be mine and I'd still do a lot of things the same, but when he 'died', a part of me went with him. I wouldn't let him die again."

"I see. Is there anything I can do to please you like he did?"

"No. No one's like him. He was perfect. He _is_ perfect. And even if I have to defect, I'll get him back."

Zeta looks confused but Wash ignores it. 

"Shower with me, you can suck my cock again."

"I'd love to," Zeta says eagerly. 

Zeta strips at record speed and goes to warm up the shower as Wash slowly disrobes and sits on his bed. He puts his head in his hands. He would give anything to have Epsilon back, and every moment with Zeta drives the point home. He's just as young, just as beautiful, but he doesn't curse or plead or fight back. He doesn't have Epsilon's passion and he doesn't seem like he could be humiliated by anything. And for all that he looks like Epsilon, he's completely different. _At least he gives good head_ , thinks Wash. But Wash knows that he can't fuck him. He hasn't had real sex since Epsilon, and loath though he is to admit it to himself, he's saving that for if – _when_ – he has Epsilon back. 

He just hopes Epsilon will remember him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Days and then weeks go by. Every day, Zeta works hard to earn the approval of his handler and every day, Wash feels more and more proud of him. He doesn't love him like he did Epsilon, but he's growing to love him in his own way. The kid is clearly head over heels for him, even letting an 'I love you' slip out every now and then. Wash won't say it back. He can't. But the kid brings a smile to his face and makes him hard as a rock, so all in all, things are going well. They've been on ten missions together and every time, Zeta improves. 

Wash uses him three times a day to vent his aggression and have the pleasure of dominating someone completely. Zeta welcomes it and gives him everything he has to give. He's just as submissive as Epsilon was, but in a more kind way. Wash takes full advantage of that, letting Zeta bring out his sins like Epsilon did, even if he isn't addicted to him. Would that change if he fucks him? Does Wash want that? He doesn't know, but the fear of awakening memories like he did for Epsilon keeps him from succumbing to Zeta's precious ass. 

Zeta has been in counseling three times a week since they've been together, and Wash has been in once a week the whole time. Wash thinks it's pointless. They offer him the option to choose another partner from the ones he has available, but none of them interest him. He only wants Epsilon and Zeta. The Counselor says that is an adequate answer. 

Wash wonders what the fuck he means by that. Instead of asking that though, he says, "If you give me Epsilon back, I want them both."

The Counselor looks particularly interested by that comment, but dismisses him without further query. 

Then the day comes when Wash gets an email. He's getting a second Greek-lettered Agent. Apparently, his 'I want them both' comment was taken to mean he wants the responsibility of two agents. His first second is Omicron. Within a week he demands they take Omicron back. Then they give him Kappa. Kappa's abrasive and constantly bickers with Zeta, despite the fact that Zeta never argues. Then they give him Tau. Agent Arizona was supposed to get Tau and he's rather bitter about it, but Tau is a lot like Zeta and Wash doesn't think he can take two of them. When he gives them Tau back, the Counselor says, "Our tests are over. We've been seeing how you handle two agents and you have met satisfactory requirements."

"What the fuck does that mean?!" says Wash.

"David?" says a familiar voice from behind him.

There are already tears in his eyes when he turns around to see Epsilon standing there. Wash stands and Epsilon rushes over and flings himself into Wash's waiting arms, crying on his shoulder.

"That will be all," says the Counselor. "Please return to your room. Epsilon's things will be delivered within the day."

Wash composes himself, refusing to show any more emotion than he already has. He takes Epsilon roughly by the upper arm and leads him from the room. 

As they walk down the hallway together, Wash says, "Don't you ever, _ever_ harm yourself again! I don't care what's going through your mind! You are _mine_! Your life is in _my_ hands, _not_ your own!"

Epsilon just nods, tears streaming down his face. When they get to Wash's room, Wash flings him on his bed and strips himself before ripping the clothes from Epsilon's body. They make out fiercely as Epsilon calls him a bastard and a sick fuck and Wash relives the reasons he was so attracted to Epsilon in the first place. He spits in Epsilon's face and spanks him hard on the cock and balls. Epsilon cries out in pain on each strike and Wash gets impossibly harder.

"Don't curse!"

Epsilon grins wide through his pained expression. For Epsilon, this is the perfect homecoming. Wash was always perfect for him. The abuse, the discipline, the sex… everything about Wash is all he wants in life. 

Zeta is smiling at them from his bed, wanting to join in but knowing this is important not to interrupt. His handler finally has the love of his life back, and that's more than enough reason to let them have this. So to give them privacy, he goes to the shower and masturbates furiously. Wash had told him he could do that once a day without expressed permission after they had issues with Kappa. Though he'd rather be sucking Wash's cock when he comes, he's been taking to imagining it and his memories are good enough. The only condition is that he has to be quiet while he does it so that he doesn't distract Wash or attract attention.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Wash is beating Epsilon senseless, using his fists to bruise him up, making the boy get rock hard and getting his rage at losing the boy all out. It was Epsilon who took himself from Wash after all. Epsilon makes a show of fighting back but they both know what they want. 

Wash grabs the gun oil from the drawer, slicks up two fingers and shoves them roughly through Epsilon's entrance. Epsilon screams and Wash crashes their mouths together, swallowing the following screams as he fucks Epsilon mercilessly with his fingers. 

He wastes no time slicking up his cock once he's sure Epsilon is ready and lifts Epsilon's legs, as Epsilon calls him a 'sick fuck' again. Epsilon greedily wraps his legs around Wash's waist and digs his heels into Wash's ass as Wash hungrily thrusts all the way inside him. 

What follows is more like fighting than fucking as Wash pins Epsilon down and mauls his mouth. Wash fucks harder and harder, treasuring the feeling of being inside Epsilon with every stroke and pounding furiously into him, biting his lips and scratching his waist and hips. They struggle for dominance, Wash winning every second.

Epsilon has already come twice, squeezing around Wash when he does, but Wash is determined to make this last longer. He builds up the pressure inside him saying, "God, I love you!" just before he starts to convulse and cream inside his conquest. He gushes for a full minute, calling out, " _Epsilon!!!_ " over and over again. 

When he's finally exhausted himself, he lays forward into Epsilon's body. The shame he used to feel after sex with Epsilon isn't there this time. He knows what he is. And he knows Epsilon loves it, craves it and can never get enough of it. Just like Wash can never get enough of it. He holds Epsilon's sweaty body to his own, feeling the slickness of their sweat and smelling the raunch of sex and body odor on them. He licks Epsilon's face animalistically and playfully bites here and there.

Epsilon says, "I love you too," and it drives everything home. 

Epsilon is back.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When they go to the shower to wash off the blood, sweat and spunk, Zeta is still there.

"Epsilon, kiss your brother," says Wash.

"He's not my—" Epsilon starts to protest.

" _—He is now!_ " says Wash, making it clear he won't take any arguments.

Epsilon and Zeta kiss each other gently, using just enough tongue, and Epsilon pulls back. Wash gets in the shower with them and starts to scrub Epsilon down. It's not quite clinical, but it is efficient. He'd fuck Epsilon silly again, enjoying the way his screams echo in the bathroom, but he doesn't have anymore in him right now. In fact, he's a little exhausted. But he can rest later. They're going to the firing range after this. He wants to see how Epsilon's aim is. 

Zeta and Epsilon reverently clean him up in the shower before Wash grabs the towels and dries all three of them off. They quickly get dressed and Wash hands his magnum to Epsilon as they arm themselves, making sure it isn't loaded first.

Wash is careful not to show any affection in the halls on the way there, but once they get to the firing range and he determines that no one else is there, he kisses each of his agents briefly before shoving them to their stalls and loading Epsilon's gun. He stays with Epsilon to make sure he's there to stop him from hurting himself and Zeta starts shooting in the next stall over. 

"Okay Epsilon, show me a perfect target," says Wash. 

Unfortunately, Epsilon's aim is still trash.

So Wash has him do it again, and again. And again.

Finally, on the fifth target, Wash comes up behind him, molds their bodies together and helps him adjust his posture like he did all those months ago. Has it been a year? More? Epsilon looks exactly the same. As Wash positions Epsilon, the feeling of his handler against him brings him into the zone.

Epsilon only misses the bullseye once, all the others hitting dead center in the black dot. 

"See, I knew you could do it," says Wash.

"Are you going to show me something nice?" asks Epsilon.

"What did I tell you?" asks Wash.

"Not to expect it to happen again," Epsilon says morosely.

"Exactly. But your brother might show you something nice. If he misses a single shot, he has to suck your cock."

Right on cue, Zeta misses his target entirely and hits the wall before going back to hitting bullseyes. 

Wash laughs and Epsilon smiles. "You'll love it," says Wash. "He's a pro."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	3. Recovery One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Recovery Beacon is activated and Wash and his agents have to act fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for rough gay sex, oral sex and death.

  


  


When they get back to their room, Zeta immediately drops to his knees. 

"Not yet, Zeta," says Wash. "Make out with him first. Epsilon, I expect you to teach Zeta a little passion. He's got no fight in him."

"At least you had someone to fuck while I was in the hospital," says Epsilon grumpily. 

"We haven't done that yet," says Zeta. 

"I was waiting for you," admits Wash. "You're completely irreplaceable."

Epsilon is dumbstruck. His startling blue eyes are wide and mouth is slightly agape.

"I told you, boy, you're perfect for me," says Wash. "Now that I've got you back though, I might start fucking him. I'll go first, but you can fuck him too."

Epsilon is even more dumbstruck, afraid to hope. "Are you fucking serious?" says Epsilon.

" _Don't curse_ ," says Wash, giving him a hard slap on the face. "And yes, I'm totally serious. I want you to help me teach Zeta some things in the bedroom and Zeta can help me teach you some things in training. You have complementary personalities and skills and…. Oh fuck. That's why they did this."

"Did what?" asks Epsilon.

"They gave me Zeta to balance you out. Now you have someone to talk about your _feelings_ with and Zeta has someone to teach him what I can't. And both of you make me whole."

"You make me whole too," says Epsilon.

Wash only realizes what he said after Epsilon says this. He decides not to own it, not to even acknowledge that he said it. So he just says, "They assigned me Zeta while you were gone because they wanted the three of us to work together. So that's what we're going to do. Both of you, strip and start making out. You'll love each other."

Zeta and Epsilon obey, taking off their clothes and moving towards each other. Zeta is the first to initiate the kiss. Epsilon tastes amazing to him and he knows why Wash can't resist him. Epsilon is similarly entranced by Zeta, feeling the texture of his tongue with his own and kissing with a passion. They both work to please their handler, kissing with fervor and starting to feel each other up. Epsilon ventures a grab on Zeta's ass, squeezing his pert buttocks and feeling his perfectly round globes as he pulls Zeta against him, rubbing their hard cocks together. Zeta has his hands on Epsilon's shoulders, then his back before moving his hands to Epsilon's waist, feeling the jut of his hip bones on his thin body. They both enjoy that they're the same exact size, and Zeta picks up the pace of his oral ministrations, kissing more passionately to match Epsilon's ferocity.

They both have the same black hair and except for the eyes, almost the same face. Epsilon noticed this the first time he saw Zeta, but now, feeling his matching body and familiar taste, he realizes Zeta is almost his duplicate. It turns him on even more and he braves putting a finger between Zeta's cheeks and rubbing against the outside of his virgin hole.

"That's enough, Epsilon," says Wash. "Zeta, on your knees."

Zeta complies immediately and Epsilon guides his cock to Zeta's pink, swollen lips. He runs his dickhead against those delectable lips, running across them as if putting lipstick on him. Then Zeta opens his mouth slightly and Epsilon pushes in. Zeta eagerly licks and kisses his cock, making it throb before sucking the head all the way into his mouth and playing with the frenulum with his tongue. 

By this point, Wash is naked and has one hand on Zeta's head and another on Epsilon's ass, putting two fingers against his hole and using his palms to push them together, starting a rhythm before shoving them against each other so hard that Zeta chokes. Zeta recovers quickly and sucks Epsilon's cock into his throat, making Epsilon moan with pleasure as he gets the blowjob of a lifetime while being penetrated by his handler's fingers.

Epsilon thrusts against Wash's fingers in the back and Zeta's throat in the front, and it doesn't take long before he's howling with relief, coming hard into Zeta's mouth and leaning back against his handler who has taken a position mostly behind him, supporting Epsilon's limp weight with his chest.

Wash tosses Epsilon on his bed and grabs Zeta to do the same. He crawls in between them and hugs them to his chest, enjoying the contact with his agents and breathing a sigh of relief at the feeling of their bodies against his. 

"It's time to rest, boys. I'll fuck you both when we wake up and you're going to love it whether you like it or not."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash wakes up when his recovery beacon goes off. He jumps out of bed, knocking Zeta to the floor in the process and checks his datapad. York had been found, holding up outside a tower base. Reinforcements are being called in and Tex and Wyoming are possibly there. Wash wastes no time grabbing his clothes and suiting up. 

"Epsilon! Zeta! Get your asses up and get your gear on! We're going on a recovery mission."

Zeta uses his speed to get ready in a flash and when he sees that Epsilon is still getting dressed, he readies Epsilon's weapons for him. They get to the door at the same time, armed and ready with their mission bags. Zeta and Epsilon follow Wash down the hall, all running, and they reach the motor pool where Wash hands his datapad to Zeta and gets in a Warthog. They quickly get in the Warthog with him, Epsilon in shotgun and Zeta in back with the turret.

As Wash pulls out of the facility, Zeta is analyzing the data, making his own conclusions before passing the datapad to Epsilon.

"I think he still has Delta," says Zeta. "Either that or another Freelancer is with him."

"Possibly both," says Epsilon.

"You're right," says Wash. "Those two wouldn't separate unless one of them died."

"It should only take us twenty minutes to get to the airpad, then we'll need to take an aircraft across the ocean," says Zeta.

"Shut up! You're stating the obvious!" says Wash. He's a little more than worked up. York was his friend, and now they might have to kill each other if they can't bring York and Delta in alive. Wash is more than distressed and Epsilon knows better than to say anything.

"I think we should take a Pelican. Possibly two. I can fly one," says Zeta.

"I'm flying us there. We take one," says Wash.

"What's our mission, again?" asks Epsilon, a little afraid to talk.

Zeta answers. "Agent Washington is to capture Agent New York and Agent Delta alive and bring them back to Command. We are to assist."

"And if they don't come willingly?" asks Epsilon.

"The fuck do you think 'capture' means?!" says Wash.

"Are we going to have to kill them?" asks Epsilon.

"It won't come to that!" says Wash. He's feeling physically ill at the thought of it. "They're rogue but their still them. We capture only."

"Yes, Sir," says Epsilon.

"Understood," says Zeta, "But what if friendly forces endanger them?"

"Take them out," says Wash.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The flight is only three hours by Pelican, but after the first hour Wash is so on edge that he fumbles the controls a bit and snaps at his agents venomously whenever they talk to him. 

"Agent Washington, I must insist that you relinquish piloting the Pelican. I can fly us there while you spend some time with Epsilon. Perhaps you could purge your rage a bit."

"Way to throw me under the bus, dickhead!" says Epsilon.

"Shut up! Both of you!" snaps Wash. "Zeta, take copilot. Fly us for exactly one hour, then give me controls."

"Yes, Sir," says Zeta.

Once Zeta has control of the plane, Wash corners Epsilon in the cabin. "Don't struggle this time. We both know you like it, and air travel isn't the time for us to throw our weight around."

Epsilon rolls his eyes at his handler as he undoes his pants and bends over a crate. Wash takes off Epsilon's turtleneck from behind him and throws it to the side before ravenously licking at his neck, back and shoulders, rutting against his bare ass through his pants before unlatching his belt and undoing his pants, pulling his already hard cock out and rubbing it against Epsilon.

"Are we going to—" starts Epsilon, but Wash interrupts.

"I'm gonna use gun oil, you pansy! It's right here in my pocket. God, you're such a whiny bitch sometimes."

"Sorry, Sir," says Epsilon as Wash slicks his dick up and starts to penetrate.

"Oh, I'll make you sorry…" Wash thrusts hard into Epsilon as Epsilon lets out a scream. In response, Wash covers his mouth with one hand, a gesture so familiar, and uses his other to grip his hip strongly. Wash notices the bruises from before have already healed and smiles. _So. Epsilon heals like Zeta does. This is gonna be fun._

Wash plunges in and out of Epsilon as he bites and scratches him, licking up the blood and tasting the coppery flavor. He fucks harder and harder, seeming to control Epsilon's screams with his dick as he pounds him. Finally, Wash can't take it anymore. He has to touch Epsilon everywhere. He moves his hand from Epsilon's mouth to cup his throat and squeeze for a slow count to fifteen, feeling Epsilon panic before giving in and submitting. Then, Wash is feeling his chest, pinching his nipples and scratching his pecs. God! Epsilon is just how he remembers him before everything went sideways. Epsilon is rutting backwards against his thrusts and he knows he's going to lose control. Then Epsilon lets one word slip from his mouth that sends Wash over the edge.

"David…"

Hearing his real name makes Wash start gushing inside Epsilon and he starts fucking him even harder and harder as he extends his orgasm with the feeling of Epsilon squeezing around his cock as he gasps.

Good, Epsilon's coming too. 

But Wash doesn't stop. He just moves a little slower, taking time to lick Epsilon everywhere and turn his head to bite at his jaw. 

He builds himself up slowly, taking time to enjoy Epsilon as thoroughly as possible. He hears Epsilon say, "I hate you," but he knows it isn't true. He gives Epsilon a hard smack on the ass for lying and bites his ear so hard that the cartilage crunches and blood starts pouring from the wound.

"Don't lie, you little fucker!"

"You sick fuck!" says Epsilon, earning another hard smack and an even stronger bite. 

" _Don't curse!_ "

Wash starts fucking harder, having gotten his second wind and Epsilon mewls like a bitch underneath him, eagerly counterfucking him and breathing in delectable pants. Wash feels all over his body, his arms, his hips, his abs and his chest, scratching and squeezing and pinching. He puts a hand on either asscheek and pushes up, squeezing his cock between the cheeks before spreading them to fuck Epsilon even deeper. Wash can feel a second orgasm building, so he slows his pace and works Epsilon up, knowing he can get Epsilon to come again. Epsilon is still only sixteen or seventeen, so he still has those teenager hormones to help him keep up.

They continue to fuck and call each other names until Wash is coming again, filling Epsilon up and leaking out of him. When the hour is up, Zeta interrupts their animalistic love making to tell Wash it's been that long. Wash commands Epsilon to lick his cock clean and when he's done, Wash takes control of the Pelican from Zeta. He wasn't finished yet, but he did come twice and he does feel a lot better than before. As much as Zeta is an annoying bitch, he does have good ideas from time to time.

"Zeta, give Epsilon something to moan about. Be ready to be focused on the mission in twenty minutes," wash calls back from the cockpit.

Epsilon wastes no time in pushing Zeta to his knees. Zeta immediately starts making out with Epsilon's dick and sucks it into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, but Epsilon gives an unexpected thrust into Zeta's throat and holds his black-haired head as he begins to force it back and forth. He fucks Zeta's face for about eighteen minutes before having an intense orgasm and pulling up his pants. "Mission," says Epsilon.

"Mission," Zeta agrees.

"We're about thirty-seven minutes out," says Wash, "Zeta, do you know how to make Epsilon's aim better?"

"You mean like you did? No. That'd be convenient through," says Zeta.

"You fucking cockbite!" says Epsilon.

" _Don't curse!!_ " shouts Wash. "Zeta, analyze the structure of the facility and give us a plan."

Zeta pulls out his datapad, updated with the mission intel and checks for satellite feeds to see what's going on there now. It looks pretty quiet, no shooting or anything, but the teleporter logs suggest Red and Blue forces have been called in to help a Freelancer take down a rogue Freelancer. The rogue must be York. Maybe Texas. The other… well, intel said Wyoming might be present. He doesn't have Gamma anymore, but he was always high on the leaderboard. Certainly a threat. If Texas is there, their first efforts will likely be to immobilize her so she can't interfere with the recovery. Either way, this recovery looks like it will take two teams. With three of them, they can split up and Wash can focus on the recovery while Zeta and Epsilon cover him and take out hostile friendly forces. There's a roof where most of the soldiers seem to be gathering, but they can't land there and their best bet is to go in together instead of doing a drop off.

The teleporters are on the first level. They'll have to land away from the building, hustle inside, take a teleporter to the roof, _convince_ Wyoming and the Reds and Blues to stand down, one way or another, and hope Agent Texas isn't involved. 

"I've determined an LZ. Sending data to the Pelican now,' says Zeta.

"Brief us," says Wash.

"Red and Blue forces are with who appears to be Agent Wyoming on the roof. That's where the action is going to be. We have to land, go into the first level of the base, take Teleporter 5 to the roof and convince the Reds and Blues to let us do our job. Agent New York and Delta are likely out of sight, but shots fired has them at a Hornet landed underneath a rocky outcropping as of a few days ago."

"A few days?! That's not helpful," says Wash.

"That's why we're going to the base first instead of sweeping the area for the agents," says Zeta.

"Good call. Epsilon, you get all of that?" asks Wash.

"Yeah, I got it," says Epsilon.

"Whatever happens, you two always stay together. Zeta, I expect you to protect Epsilon with your life."

"Will we be splitting up?" Epsilon asks fearfully.

"No," says Wash, "All three of us are in this together."

"There's a holographic lock on the teleporter, but we have the encryption key," says Zeta. 

"Memory is the key," mumbles Epsilon. 

"What does that mean?" asks Zeta.

"Hey! Don't get distracted! You two can pillow talk later!" says Wash.

Zeta hands his datapad to Epsilon who starts watching the satellite feed. Meanwhile, Zeta moves up to the copilot seat again in case they need someone to operate the weapons system. 

It isn't long before Epsilon says, "Guys! Looks like there's action on the roof."

"Damnit, York, not yet!" yells Wash. "You don't get to die yet!"

"You have little faith in Agent New York's ability?" asks Zeta.

"Any bullet to the head can mean death," says Wash. "It doesn't matter if it's simulation troopers firing the shot!"

"If he dies before we get there, you cannot be blamed," says Zeta.

"NOT HELPING!!" screams Wash.

"Wash is upset because York is his friend and he doesn't want him to get hurt," says Epsilon.

Zeta doesn't acknowledge him. He doesn't really get friendship. He understands love, alliances, co-working and teams, but friendship is just something he's never experienced. He thinks to himself that if he had friends, he might understand.

They come in for their landing and leave the Pelican, running all the way to the base. When they get to the teleporter, the holographic lock has already been deactivated.

"York," says Wash under his breath. He knows anyone with the key would've left the lock active once they passed through. 

They go through the teleporter together to find a mess on the roof. Absolute carnage. Reds and Blues are scattered across the rooftop in various degrees of mutilation and all are dead. And not far from the teleporter is the dead body of York being cradled by Delta. Delta raises his gun, but Wash holds up his hands, trusting Zeta's speed if things get dicey. 

"Delta, report," says Wash, furious at the scene before him.

Delta looks up at him with his vibrant green eyes. The usual glow in them is gone as if his spirit is somehow dimmer. "Agent New York is deceased. I am implementing the Juliet protocol." 

It's then that Wash notices the C-4.

"Zeta! Get Epsilon out of here! Delta! How much time?!"

"It was a countdown from one hundred. Nineteen seconds remaining."

"Shit!!" yells Wash. He grabs a gun from his waist as Delta shoots him in the shoulder. He manages to get three shots into Delta's chest. It's the maximum dosage of tranquilizer. He hefts Delta into his shoulders and runs to the edge of the roof, flinging them off and making sure to break Delta's fall when they land. He breaks both of his legs, but still covers Delta with his body as the top of the roof explodes, raining down pieces of concrete.

Once the explosion is over, Epsilon and Zeta are at his side. "Call for a medical evac," says Zeta to Epsilon.

"Fuck you! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Agent Washington is _hurt_!" says Zeta.

" _You_ call for the evac then!" says Epsilon.

"Both of you, can it!" shouts Wash. "We don't need an evac. You two get Delta to the Pelican and restrain him. Then come back for me and carry me to the Pelican. Zeta will fly us home and Epsilon can help me with a healing unit until we get back to Command. I'll let Command know what happened while you're securing Delta. Move!"

Epsilon quickly helps pull Delta out from under Wash while Zeta supports Wash's weight, careful not to put any stress on his legs. The two of them carry Delta to the pelican as Wash calls Command. 

"Recovery One, what is your status?"

"Mission failure. We've recovered Delta, but York was killed by gunshot wound. The evidence was destroyed when Delta initiated the Juliet protocol."

"What is the status of Agent Delta?"

"Unconscious via tranquilizer. Otherwise, he seems okay. Both my legs are broken and I have a bullet wound in the shoulder, but my agents can get me back to Command."

"Negative, Recovery One. I am sending an evac team to your location now," says Command.

"Fuck you, Ash. I'm not waiting an extra three hours for your evac team. My agents are perfectly capable of getting me home. Log the report and have medical waiting for me when we get back."

"Negative, Recovery One."

"Positive, Command."

"Recovery One, do not break protocol!" 

"If you really want to send a team, have them send an escort to keep any bogies off us. They can meet us halfway. My boys will have me home by the time your team gets here."

"Fine. Sending escort. Flight navigation is being sent to your datapad. You better be on that trajectory, Wash. I'm putting my job on the line here."

"Roger that, Command. Over and out."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"How can someone so skinny be so heavy?!" asks Epsilon as he and Zeta pull Delta into the pelican and restrain him.

"I'm sure we can manage," says Zeta. "Maybe we should both do strength training together."

"That's not my point," says Epsilon. "And I'm only doing anything with you when Wash tells me to. You're a fucking tool!"

Zeta looks hurt but Epsilon doesn't care. "What'd I do?" asks Zeta.

"This isn't the time, but if you must know, you're a suck-up know-it-all who stole my handler!"

"I didn't… he won't even make love to me because he only wants you. I'm completely in love with him. You think that doesn't hurt? But I don't blame you for it. In fact, I'm happy you're here because it makes him happy. Why can't you feel the same way?"

"Because when it was just me and Wash it was… look, I don't have to explain everything to you."

"No, you don't. I just want to know why you don't get over it?"

"It's been a day! I've been fantasizing and dreaming about having David back since I shot myself! I have so many regrets. I spent nearly a year in the hospital and physical therapy and when I finally get to come home to him, he's already replaced me with a lookalike! How would you feel?!"

" _I didn't replace you!!_ He calls your name when I blow him, and won't even touch my ass because he only wants yours! And I didn't ask to look like you. I didn't have a choice in the matter!"

Epsilon looks down. He knows it isn't fair what happened to them. Zeta doesn't seem to remember yet, and Epsilon knows that Zeta was crafted to be who he is against his will. But he never saw Zeta in training before. Either the Project changed his face or he wasn't in the same group. Or he was specifically made when Washington lost Epsilon. All are possibilities.

"Look, I'll try to get along with you, but only to please Wash," says Epsilon. "Now let's get to our handler. Hand me that healing unit over there."

In a flash, the healing unit is in Epsilon's hands and they run down the ramp of the Pelican to get to Wash. They wasted enough time talking when they could have been getting a healing unit to their wounded handler. 

When they get to him, he's just getting off the radio with Command, and he exposes his neck as his agents hook up the healing unit and Epsilon starts a morphine drip at the recommended dosage.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	4. Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta has been recovered. Now he's going to be reassigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay sex, rough oral sex, dub-con and drugged sex.

  


  


Delta awoke four hours ago. He is in a meeting with the Counselor now, and it's not going well. 

"Delta, you have been AWOL for eleven months. You have taken violent action against Freelancer and simulation trooper personnel. And you have attempted to engage in the Juliet protocol when you knew you would be recovered. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Do you know what the Project has done?" asks Delta. He remembers the psychological conditioning, the programming, the training. Years of cages and injections, being forced to kill other children in his unit when they threatened to defect or disobeyed orders, going through plastic surgeries and mental reprogramming to be physically, intellectually, emotionally, romantically and sexually irresistible to his future Freelancer handler, and the horrors of it all are too much for any normal person to bear. Epsilon couldn't take it and he tried to kill himself. Theta is so depressed it's a wonder he functions at all. Omega turned into a sadistic serial killer, Sigma into a sadistic torturer and Eta into a boy so scared he was plagued with flashbacks every second of the day. But Delta has his logical analysis of everything, the ability to put his emotional responses aside and see things from an intellectual perspective, greatly reducing the amount of emotional trauma he endures.

"I know everything," says the Counselor.

"Then you know why I did what I did," says Delta.

"I also know _how_ you did it," says the Counselor. "Video evidence of your slaughter indicates your training and abilities are fully formed. You are a complete success, Delta."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I am not comforted by your assessment," says Delta. 

"You should be. It's why you won't be terminated. You will be wiped again and undergo three months of re-education. At that time, you will be assigned a new Freelancer."

"I do not wish to have another partner now that York is gone," says Delta.

"Frankly, your wishes are irrelevant," says the Counselor. "You will most likely be assigned Agent California or Agent Hawaii. That depends on their performance over the next week as we put them through trial tests."

"And what will happen to me during that week?" asks Delta. "I know that you will not start to rebuild me until you know for whom to rebuild me."

"You will be with Agents Washington, Zeta and Epsilon. Your presence will be a great comfort to Epsilon and Agent Washington deserves your… thanks… for saving you."

"You expect him to rape me as punishment for my defections," Delta accuses.

"With two broken legs? Hardly. But if you enjoy your time with him, we could be persuaded to assign you to him instead of California or Hawaii."

"I would prefer Agent California. He is likely the most in need of my assistance due to his brain injuries."

"And the fact that he is asexual has nothing to do with it?" asks the Counselor.

Delta uncomfortably looks down.

"Delta, after you're wiped, your programming will have to be reactivated from scratch, even if we have to drug California to do it."

"You are being most candid with me."

"You are very insightful, Delta," says the Counselor. "Psi is the only other Greek Agent with your ability to determine the course of events. I'm putting everything out on the table because I want you to face reality instead of pretending to keep it a secret. We both know everything I'm saying, even when it is not clearly stated. And this confirmation may help you to make your decision on whether to join Agent Washington as his third partner. He has certainly earned you and your respect."

"He is a psychotic rapist," Delta says factually. 

"And one of our best agents in and out of the Recovery Force. He has been successful with multiple Greek Agents in the past, and we believe his team could be the key to apprehending the Meta."

"You mean Agent Maine," says Delta.

"He has the help of Sigma, Gamma, Omega, Eta and Iota," says the Counselor. "As a team they are unmatched. You know that your abilities would be most valuable in the endeavor to bring them to justice."

"And what of my brothers?" asks Delta.

"Eta and Iota are salvageable. Reports indicate they have been threatened, manipulated and coerced. The rest will be terminated." 

"I understand," says Delta.

"Delta, you are very valuable to this program. I expect your cooperation in all matters. Neither of us want the Director to have to handle this himself. You know what will happen."

"A minimum of nine months to three years of torture and re-education," says Delta.

"Exactly," says the Counselor gravely. "Consider the three months you'll be getting a blessing. But recognize that things will be much worse for you if you don't follow orders."

"I would like to leave now," says Delta.

"We aren't finished here," says the Counselor. "What was Agent Texas looking for when she led you and Agent New York to that base?"

"We were searching for Omega. Her goal was to terminate him."

"A worthy goal indeed. But this indicates a problem for us. We had suspected Agent Wyoming was working with the Meta, but now we have even more reason to suspect it."

"Where is Agent Wyoming now?" asks Delta. 

"I'm afraid that's classified," says the Counselor. "But I assure you he will not be around to harm you."

"He murdered York," Delta says severely.

"You did your fair share of murder on that roof," says the Counselor. "He will not be punished for interfering in the Recovery mission. However, he will not be allowed in the same vicinity with any other Greek Agents. We believe he gave Gamma to the Meta willingly."

Delta's eyes grow wide. "How could he?"

"You have training in advanced psychological medicine and you've seen both of their files. I'm sure you can draw your own conclusions."

"Power," says Delta. "He thought Agent Maine would give him power."

"You're assumption is as good as mine," says the Counselor. "You are to report to medical for your medication and visit with Agent Washington as he recovers."

"Tranquilizers, amphetamines and aphrodisiacs," says Delta blankly.

"That is classified. But I assure you that your medication regimens will be strictly enforced. Report to medical. We have guards in every corridor ready to enforce your route." 

"Yes, Counselor," says Delta.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Delta takes the pills without hesitation. He knows that if he doesn't, he will be brutally restrained and injected. He looks to Epsilon and Zeta who give him encouraging smiles. Coming from Epsilon, that's the closest he will ever get to a brotherly hug. He doesn't know enough about Zeta yet. He wasn't in any of the databases he's seen and that worries him. What's so secret about Zeta that they have to avoid computer indication of his existence?

Zeta makes Delta further uncomfortable by taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, a gesture Delta has only ever received from York. Delta allows seven seconds of contact before pulling his hand back, hopefully enough to satisfy Zeta's psychological need and prevent further attempts at physical contact. 

When Delta looks at Washington laying in the hospital bed, shoulder patched and legs in braces, Wash is already looking at him with hunger in his eyes. 

"I only have three days in the hospital wing before we go to my room," says Wash. Is it a threat? A promise? Either way, Delta understands his intentions.

Unfortunately, the aphrodisiacs are kicking in, and as Delta looks at those hungry eyes, his own eyes grow enamored.

"I have a week before my re-education," says Delta. "I am to spend that week with you."

"That gives us four days," says Wash. "More than enough time."

"You wish to break me," Delta says blatantly.

"In every possible way," says Wash in a seductive voice. Delta notices how delicious Wash's lips look and licks his own.

"Be gentle," is all Delta says.

"No promises," says Wash.

Delta shudders, but Epsilon puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We're all here for each other. He can't get that rough with leg bracers on."

"And you and Zeta are to be my emotional support when he does get rough," says Delta knowingly.

"I regret… I regret not spending more time with you," says Epsilon. "Before my injury, I mean. You were always my favorite of us."

"We were not permitted much time together and never one on one," says Delta. "But I must admit that I was what I classify as horrified and sorrowful at your supposed passing. I am grateful that you survived."

"Enough mush," says Wash. "Delta, come here."

Delta approaches the bed as Wash sits up. He grabs Delta roughly by the neck and pulls him forward into a dominating kiss. Against his wishes, Delta kisses back, feeling it come naturally as the aphrodisiacs in his system intensify. 

"Did York ever make you suck his cock?" asks Wash. "Because I'm going to."

Delta is saddened at the mention of York, but he's turned on by the thought as he sees Wash's erection through the hospital gown. He's slightly longer and thicker than York, but not by much and the hunger in Delta is growing. He quickly disengages from Wash as Wash yells, "Hey!!" and disables the cameras in the room to ensure their privacy before locking the door and returning to Wash.

"I had to ensure we would not be court marshalled for the activities we are about to engage in," says Delta. Wash smiles at Delta's words and lifts his gown to reveal his throbbing cock.

"Get to work, Delta. If you need any instruction, just go limp and let me do the work."

At this point, the medications in Delta's system have him high as a kite, and he immediately puts his mouth around Wash's dick, sucking and tonguing it until Wash grabs his blond head and shoves it down, forcing all of his ten inches down Delta's throat. Delta chokes and he swallows the best he can as Wash fucks his face, getting rougher and rougher by the second. Soon, Delta is coming in his briefs and Wash enjoys as Delta's throat rhythmically squeezes his cock before going back to shoving his cock in and out of Delta's gag reflex by controlling the movements of Delta's head. It feels _amazing_ as Delta gives one aborted attempt to struggle away after another. By the time Wash is ready to come, Delta's already coming again and Wash holds Delta's head all the way down, shooting his load directly into Delta's esophagus and crying out in a feral roar. He pulls Delta's head up and shoves him away.

"Catch your breath," says Wash. "I'm not done with you yet."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Two hours later, Delta is being escorted back to see the Counselor at his own request. When he's inside the office and they're both sitting down facing each other, Delta begins.

His eyes are vibrant green, and his pupils are blown wide. His breath is hitching and his heart racing. Logically, he can't believe he's about to say what he's going to say. Logically, he knows this is likely because of the drugs. Logically, he knows he may regret this decision.

But right now, he doesn't care.

"Counselor, I wish for Agent Washington to become my handler."

"You are familiar with his proclivities," says the Counselor. "This doesn't deter you?"

Delta blushes a bright red on his pale face. His hands wring each other, and he looks down at them.

"It does not deter me."

"It's settled then. After your re-education, you will join Agent Washington's team. Is that all you have to say?"

"For now, that is all I think to say."

"I noticed the security cameras in Washington's room are malfunctioning. I take it you have enjoyed your time with Agent Washington thus far?"

"Very much."

"Excellent. I'll have your re-education specifications altered immediately and you will be ready for transfer within two days."

"But Agent Washington won't be out of the hospital wing!" says Delta, horrified that they won't get to immediately consummate their relationship. 

"That's the idea. Your first days cohabitating with him will be after your new programming."

Delta is gravely disappointed and gives the Counselor a jaded, "Yes, Sir," before leaving his office and going back to the hospital wing.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Delta spends as much time as he can with Agent Washington, spending the night in the second bed in his hospital room with Epsilon. Epsilon is a cuddler, and this surprises Delta, but when Wash orders Delta to move to his bed, he obeys. He's very careful not to touch or jar Wash's legs as he gets in to lay beside him. Wash sucks on one of his own fingers, slides it into Delta's briefs and fingers his hole gently. 

"I want you, Delta," says Wash.

"Engaging in that activity while your legs are still injured is inadvisable," says Delta. "I do not wish to cause complications to your injuries or prolong your recovery time."

"I mean permanently. You can sleep with Zeta in his bed most nights and with me on some. We'll train together and God knows I could use you in the field."

"Is that a double entendre?" asks Delta.

Delta gasps as Wash hits his prostate with his finger.

"It might be," Wash says seductively. "Tell me you and York have never had sex on a mission before."

"That would be dishonest," gasps Delta as Wash continues to milk his prostate.

"That's what I thought. I know I can't replace him but—"

"—On the contrary, I will be reprogrammed and likely undergo surgeries to be more compatible with you both psychologically and physically. I will most likely fall in love with you as I did with York, and my new specifications will encourage a similar reaction from you."

Wash smiles as he begins to thrust his finger in and out, before sliding a second finger in, causing Delta to gasp and pant, heaving deep breaths before his breathing goes shallow and erratic.

"Tell me you love me now," says Wash. "I want you to want me."

"That would be dishonest, but I do feel compassion, emotional congruity and sexual fascination for you," says Delta, barely getting the words out as he approaches climax.

"I don't care if it's dishonest," says Wash. "Say it anyway. _Believe it_. It will be truth soon enough. Now come for me, bitch!"

At Wash's words, Delta starts to spurt his ejaculate all over the sheets in front of him, losing himself in the moment and saying, "I care for you, Washington!"

Wash slaps him hard on the ass. "Say it _right_!"

"I love you!" cries Delta. It's only after he comes that he realizes Washington's fingers are no longer inside him. Something else is.

Delta squirms but Wash pulls him close and thrusts inward.

"Don't be a coward about this. I won't aggravate my injuries. It's just for a minute."

Delta feels conflicted but allows Wash his shallow thrusts. Delta feels like he needs more lube for this but knows Wash would deny the request. The drugs in his system are dulling the pain and turning it into pleasure anyway, so what's the harm?

Washington doesn't come inside him, he just gives him a lazy, shallow fuck for about fifteen minutes before pulling out.

"Good boy," says Wash. "But I have to admit, I like it when you struggle. Now go to sleep. I'm tired."

Delta falls asleep in Wash's possessive arms and feels a modicum of comfort knowing that Wash will never give him up, even before he's re-educated and formed to his new handler's desires.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	5. Zeke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeta and Epsilon don't always get along. Until they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Physical abuse, sexual abuse, underage (as always), crying during sex, gay sex, rough sex, oral sex and scarification.

  


  


Zeta is bleary-eyed. He's just waking up as Epsilon wheels Wash into their room in a wheelchair. 

"Wake up, Zeta," says Wash, and Zeta gets out of bed, kneeling before his handler.

"Well, aren't you anxious," says Wash.

"I missed you, Sir," says Zeta.

"Well, I'm back, and you and bitch-boy here can take care of me. I should be back in action in three to six weeks. Until then, I expect to be waited on hand and foot. Go get us some breakfast from the mess hall and be quick about it. I want barbecue if they have it. Snap to it, Zeta!"

Zeta immediately wakes up a little more and dresses quickly to run down the corridor to the mess hall.

"Epsilon, help me into the bed. I want you to sit on it."

Epsilon helps Washington get into his bed, laying him down gently with a grunt at his weight and pulling his hospital scrubs down to reveal his cock. Then Epsilon takes off his clothes and crawls up to straddle Wash's hips. He grabs the gun oil from the dresser and starts to lube himself up, but Wash says, "Let me do it."

After Wash has him thoroughly lubed, he settles Epsilon's hips over his cock and pulls him down onto it. "Careful, Epsilon. Don't buck. Let me have control."

Epsilon obeys and soon they're fucking roughly as Epsilon squeezes his ass and gives psuedo-stuggles that he knows Wash will like, without putting any strain or force on his legs. Wash comes within ten minutes and pulls Epsilon to his chest as he does. He can't get enough of his boy and is soon fucking into him again, this time holding Epsilon down and bucking his hips into him. He bites and licks at Epsilon's neck and shoulders before giving him a passionate and dominating kiss as they both reach completion, Wash gushing come inside of Epsilon as Epsilon comes all over their abs and chests.

Wash holds Epsilon for a minute before shoving him upward roughly and telling him to clean them up. Epsilon obeys and soon they're both clean and Zeta is walking in with breakfast. He managed to get four servings of barbecue, plenty of eggs, waffles and a couple of salads. 

They eat breakfast contentedly together, eating on Wash's bed. Zeta braves a few gestures of familiarity, placing a hand here, a kiss there, hoping to endear himself to Wash and Epsilon. Finally Wash says, "Stop getting mushy. This isn't how this works and you know that. You're my bitch, not my wife."

Zeta ceases his attempts to show affection, but Wash pulls him close and bites him hard on the mouth, causing him to bleed from the lips before tonguing the splits in his lips and licking him. "That's how this works," says Wash. "Now give me a foot rub, and watch the legs. If you hurt me, so help me God, you will not sit right for two weeks."

"Yes, Sir," says Zeta. He knows what Wash is doing: giving him an outlet for physical contact while maintaining dominance. Zeta loves that his handler knows him so well and is grateful for the opportunity to massage his feet. 

Later, Zeta and Epsilon help Wash to the shower and bathe him gently under the spray, and after that, they have lunch. The day goes on as Zeta and Epsilon care for Wash and attend to his every need and desire.

They follow the same routine the next day. And the next. They ease into this new pattern, these new habits and before they realize it, it's time for Wash's casts to come off and his physical therapy to begin. He only has two weeks of physical therapy before he's ready to be back in action and by then, Zeta and Epsilon have returned to their strict training schedule. 

One day in the shooting range, when Wash is fully recovered, he takes Zeta by the jaw and ravages his neck, working his hands under his shirt, feeling his ribs on his thin body and scratching into his lean back muscles as he sucks and bites at his shoulders, neck and face. 

"I'm going to fuck you today," says Wash. "And with any luck, you'll need me and my approval more than ever before. Are you ready for that?"

"Hell yes!"

Wash bites his neck hard, drawing blood.

"Don't curse. And it doesn't matter if you're ready for it, because I am."

Zeta gets so hard hearing that. He loves to be dominated, and he's so in love with Wash, he'd give him anything. Whether he's ready or not.

Wash disarms him and shoves him towards the door. He goes to the next stall and grabs Epsilon by the throat, kissing him fiercely. "You too, bitch. You're gonna watch. Then, you're next."

Epsilon eagerly goes towards the door and they all go to their room together, Wash leering at both of them the whole time. He's got plans for those two. A little team building. They're going to learn to love each other, one way or another. Medical has cleared the use of the medication, and he can't wait to see what happens.

When they get to their room, Wash rips the clothes from his agents' bodies and takes one in each arm, mauling their mouths in turn and tonguing the wounds to lick up the blood. He bites their necks, sucks hickeys on them and ventures unlubed fingers into each of their asses, first one finger, then two. He can tell when he reaches his goal because their faces go from pained to euphoric as he rubs their prostates in tandem. 

He fingers them roughly, bringing tears to their eyes as their cocks begin to leak precome and bodies become more heated with desire.

It's time.

He pulls out his fingers and pulls out a metal case from one of his drawers. Inside are four syringes filled with a blue fluid. They don't have needles, but instead plastic tips for orificial injection. He grabs his agents roughly and bends both of them over his bed before pulling out the first syringe and penetrating Zeta's asshole with it, causing him to moan and squirm. He slowly injects the fluid into his agent's virgin hole and watches as the near instantaneous transformation occurs, Zeta writhing in pleasure and relaxing completely.

He repeats the process with Epsilon, grateful that after all this time, his hole is still as tight as it was the first night he met him. Epsilon struggles a bit, but his resistance wears off as the medication sinks in. 

With both of his agents turned into puddles of sexual bliss, he turns them around and lays them down on the bed before kissing them passionately in turn. He palms their hard cocks and notes that they are _rock hard_ – harder than he's ever seen them – and flushed a deep red. Oh, they're ready.

He says, "Epsilon, move up on the bed. Zeta, stay sitting where you are, but lift your legs." 

When Zeta limply lifts his legs a little, Wash grabs his thighs hard enough to bruise and jerks them up, pushing his cock against Zeta's hole. The liquid medication should be enough lube, he decides. But even if it isn't, this is about _him_ , not Zeta. He pushes inwards with his hips, gently bucking into Zeta until he feels the head penetrate. He feels the liquid inside and hopes it won't leak as he starts to push further in. 

Zeta is in absolute bliss, physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. He feels fuzzy all over his body and a euphoric heat fills his every nerve and muscle, right down to the bone. But the best part is feeling his handler inside him, pushing him open like this for the first time, forcing and stretching him in ways he's only ever imagined. Even without prep, he welcomes any pain that comes with it because the feral grin on his handler's face is totally worth it. He moans as Wash works his way in, much more slowly and gently than he expected and starts to thrust hard, in and out shallowly at first and then deeper and deeper, making Zeta lose his breath and call out, "Wash!! Oh God! I love you!" 

Wash smacks his ass hard with his palm and it feels far away somehow. "Don't call out to God. Call out to _me_!!" 

"Oh, Wash!!" shouts Zeta. 

"Epsilon, fuck his mouth!" says Wash, and Epsilon, vaguely hearing the order, follows through without full mental awareness that he's doing it. He spreads his thighs on either side of Zeta's head and pushes his crotch against Zeta's face. 

Zeta eagerly sucks and licks at his balls before Epsilon gets the right angle to push his cock into Zeta's mouth. Zeta sucks with fervor, relaxing even more as Wash fucks him deeper and deeper. He moans around Epsilon's cock, but it comes out in a hum with his mouth closed around his brother's manhood. He relaxes even more when Epsilon makes it past his gag reflex and starts to fuck his face passionately, steadily growing in speed and force as Wash takes him apart. 

Wash is delighted, feeling the insides of Zeta squeezing him perfectly and pounding into him hard. Wash pulls up one of Zeta's legs to lick at his ankle as he grips his other thigh harder and begins pumping into Zeta deeper and faster. He knows that unless he slows down, he's going to come soon, but Zeta is already shooting, his jism covering his abs and Epsilon's ass. Ferally, despite how beneath him it is, Wash licks the come from Epsilon's ass and spits it on Zeta's still hard cock, setting down his ankle to rub it with his palm before fisting it and feeling Zeta's ass squeeze his cock harder and harder with each jerk of his dick. 

Zeta is _so tight_!! And his silky velvet insides squeeze and pulse on Wash's cock in such a perfect way that Wash is about to lose control. Then Epsilon starts shaking as he comes down Zeta's throat, and Zeta starts coming again and the strong grip of Zeta's hole around him pushes Wash over the edge. 

Wash comes in gushes, spilling straight into Zeta with a pulsing need, ravaging his ass even harder to extend his orgasm, bring an untameable fire to his body, and pump more jizz into his agent. But Zeta keeps coming and coming and Epsilon isn't done fucking his mouth, but Wash can tell Zeta's about to pass out, so he gently pulls on Epsilon's hips saying, "Your done, Epsilon. Lay down." 

Epsilon disengages from Zeta's sweaty reddened face as Zeta gasps in deep breaths, trying to catch his wind. 

"I remember," pants Zeta. 

"I know," says Wash. "And that's got to be a goddamned nightmare. Let me show you a good dream instead. You can't change the past, but you can continue to please me. That's all you want, isn't it? To make me happy?" 

Zeta cries for a moment, sobbing as the horrors of his training hit him all at once. Epsilon mumbles, "He's gonna hurl," but Zeta doesn't. He just keeps sobbing. 

But Wash doesn't take that as a deterrent. Instead he picks up Zeta and lays him face down on the bed. "I'm going to fuck you until you feel better. What do you think of that?" 

"I'm yours, David. Entirely, completely. I'll do whatever you want." 

"I want you to cry while I fuck you," says Wash, aroused even more by the use of his real name. "But _I_ want to be the one to make you cry. Are you ready for some pain?" 

"It doesn't matter if I'm ready," sobs Zeta. "I want what you want. More than ever." 

Wash starts punching him. First in the back. The in the head. Then feels up his entire torso, slowly running his hands over him and sliding his palms up and down his sides as he bites hard at the back of his neck. Zeta is sobbing even louder at this point and Epsilon says in awe, "Master, you're a really sick fuck." 

"Don't cur– what did you call me?" 

"I called you 'master'," Epsilon says loopily. "That's what you are, aren't you?" 

"Don't use that word. It fits, but it's not what I am. I am your _handler_!" 

"Yes, Wash," Epsilon says, still loopy from the drugs. 

"Don't worry, boy. You're next." 

"Fuck yeah!" hisses Epsilon. 

Wash punches him hard with a right hook, bruising his cheek and bloodying his nose. 

"You know what that was for!" says Wash. 

Epsilon stares blankly, touching his cheek before wiping his bloody nose. 

"'Don't curse'," says Epsilon in a deep haze. 

"Damn right!" says Wash. Epsilon giggles, but Wash just shoves him down onto the bed and returns his focus to Zeta. 

Zeta is bawling at this point and Wash starts beating him again, slapping him and punching him until he's bruised and bleeding. Then he shoves his cock all in at once and Zeta screams. At this point, Epsilon is jerking off lazily, entranced by the scene before him. 

Wash fucks Zeta without mercy, pounding him as hard as he can, gripping his hips and pulling him to a counterthrust. He licks Zeta's bruised back and shoulders, and as he feels himself approaching climax, he bites down hard on the top of Zeta's shoulder where it meets his neck, and he chews and sucks and bites on the skin and muscle as he starts gushing his come into the velvety silken hole of his agent. He comes and comes, biting harder with each thrust and fills Zeta so completely that Zeta starts coming, still sobbing and convulses underneath Wash as they come together. 

This has Epsilon shooting his jism everywhere as he sees his handler take his brother apart, breaking him like he broke Epsilon. Epsilon mentally calls himself a sick fuck for enjoying it, but he feels closer to them both than ever before. 

Once Wash stops coming, he stays inside Zeta, a complete sobbing mess at this point, and reaches into his nightstand for packets of salt from the mess hall. He opens a packet with his teeth and pours the salt over the bitemark he left in Zeta's shoulder. Zeta screams in pain, making Wash's dick throb as he's squeezed by Zeta's insides and gets the rush of dominating him. He opens a second packet the same way and starts rubbing it over the wound, earning him scream after scream of terror and pain from Zeta. He rubs the front and back, making sure to work the salt into the insides of the wounds and opens another packet and then another and another, rubbing as much salt into the lacerations as possible. 

Zeta struggles in horror, and Wash starts punching him again until Zeta goes limp, still whimpering and holding in screams. 

"I want this to scar," says Wash as he grabs Zeta's throat and squeezes. "I want you to see that you're mine anytime you look in the mirror. I want you to remember this like it was only moments ago. You're mine to do with as I want. You're only here to please me. And I love taking you apart like this. You love it too. You know you do. So every time you see this scar or feel it with your fingers, I want you to remember how much you love this. How much you love me. Now say it." 

"I love you, David," says Zeta as he begins to sob again. 

Uncharacteristically, Wash says, "I love you too," as he massages the wounds, making Zeta cry out. "I love you so much Zeta. I'm addicted to you. I'll always need you. You and Epsilon both. You're my boys and I'm never giving you up. Say it again." 

"I love you, David! More than anything! More than anyone! I love you!" 

"Always remember that. Are you ready for another round?" 

"Yes, Sir," says Zeta, submitting completely. 

"Good," says Wash. "Epsilon, you're going to help this time." Wash moves Zeta to the side of the bed and positions Epsilon on his back in the center. He wipes come from Epsilon's chest to slick up his hand and he strokes Epsilon painfully slowly, earning stifled moans and whimpers. When he's sure that Epsilon is ready, he picks up Zeta, who's gone completely limp, and places his back on Epsilon's chest, rolling his head to the side so that Epsilon and Zeta are nearly cheek to cheek and hip to hip. Wash carefully picks up Zeta's hips and massages Epsilon's hard dick against Zeta's entrance until he's granted passage. They both cry out in pleasure as Epsilon sinks all the way into Zeta and Wash holds them there, making sure Epsilon won't slip out before straddling Epsilon's legs, lifting Zeta's to his shoulders and forcing his way in on top of Epsilon's cock. 

Zeta cries out as he's filled. He's part horrified, completely in shock both physically and mentally. He can't believe there are two cocks inside him right now, and the stretching is on the brink of tearing. _But it feels so good!!_

It feels great to have his handler inside him, great to have his brother inside him and great to have them both at once. He tries to identify the emotion, barely able to sort through everything he's feeling – about his origins, his training, the brutality of his handler and the love he knows they all share – and realizes that more than anything, the double dicking makes him feel _loved_. _Treasured_. _Cherished_. _Accepted_. 

Wash and Epsilon start fucking him and after a minute, develop a rhythm that works for them. Zeta comes twice before they do, overwhelmed as Epsilon kisses his neck and cheek and their handler bites and sucks at his shoulders, chest and nipples. 

Then, Epsilon starts licking at the salt on Zeta's new potential scar, and Zeta screams as he comes a third time, sending both Wash and Epsilon over the edge and into blissful Oblivion. 

Wash pulls out slowly and Epsilon is still hard as a rock. 

Wash spits on their faces, pulls out a few more salt packs and puts them in Epsilon's hand. 

"Keep fucking Zeta. However you want. Lick the salt and blood from his wound. Then add more. I'm going to clean up." 

Epsilon is brutal, but he is passionate and sensual, caressing and scratching, pummeling Zeta's ass with a vengeance and biting and licking at the salt. He bites over the exact same spot, hoping that his teeth prints will be immortalized in the wound just like Wash's fanged grin will always be. He wants Zeta to be his forever, just as much as they both want to belong to Wash. 

After Epsilon comes in Zeta twice more, he rubs the salt in, earning screams and curses from his brother and rubbing both of his shoulders as if massaging them, working the salt further into the wounds as Zeta cries. 

They're both in a trance, and Epsilon lets it slip out before he even realizes he's going to say it. 

"I love you, Zeta." 

Zeta sniffles and then says, "I love you too, Epsilon." 

Epsilon barely processes the exchange, but somewhere in his mind he feels like something is very wrong, just now realizing that they've both been drugged. 

In another part of his mind, something feels so _right_. He finally feels love for Zeta and it feels _great!!!_ Knowing his brother loves him too… it just makes everything feel right for some reason. 

At some point, they realize how messy they are. Zeta's bleeding badly from the ass, and both of them have bruises, abrasions, scratches and bite marks, though Zeta's are more proliferous and pronounced. 

Epsilon helps Zeta up and holds his hand, leading him to the bathroom where Wash is waiting for them. 

They both expect him to rape them in the shower, but instead he gently scrubs the blood from them under the spray and lovingly caresses their bodies until they both feel like mush. By the time they're all cleaned up, blood washed off, hair shampooed and muscles massaged, the bleeding has stopped and Wash starts feeling up Epsilon in the shower, rubbing his thighs and pressing him against the shower wall. 

"I told you you're next," says Wash. 

"Yes, Sir," says Epsilon. 

Zeta watches as Wash takes Epsilon apart, bit by bit, piece by piece, reducing him to a sobbing puddle from the agony and ecstasy of the raging feral fucking. Wash brutalizes him as he fucks him, slapping and punching him as he plummets all the way in and out of his ass in rapid, harsh movements. Epsilon is practically torn to pieces, blood dripping from his ass and flowing down the drain with the shower water and his neck and shoulders are bleeding from all the bites. His back and hips are roughly bruised and his head is bleeding from where Wash banged it into the tile. Meanwhile, Wash is grunting and groaning before he roars in completion and gushes his come into his boy. 

After Epsilon is cleaned up, Wash takes both of his agents to bed and holds them to his chest. 

"What do you remember," he asks Zeta. 

"I'm a clone. Of Epsilon. I was made back when Project Freelancer started. They wanted to clone the Greek Agents first, but abandoned that. Then they had me trained the same way, but separately." At this point, Zeta begins to cry again. 

"They made me kill. They tortured me. They shaped me. When Epsilon died…. when he tried to commit suicide and lived… they gave me different eyes and plastic surgery to make sure they could easily tell us apart. Then they trained me to love abuse so that I'd endure anything you give me. They made me specifically to love you. And it worked." 

"Good," says Wash. "It's fucked up, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I want you Zeta. Always. Forever. You and Epsilon mean everything to me. And if they were making you so that I'd fall in love with you like I did Epsilon… it worked." 

Zeta sobs a little, but Epsilon puts his hand on Zeta's cheeks and kisses him over their handler's chest. Zeta falls quiet after that and Epsilon keeps a hand on his neck. 

After a while, Zeta says, "We should salt the wound again. I mean since we showered." 

"Epsilon?" says Wash. 

"On it," says Epsilon. 

Zeta starts to cry again as Epsilon rubs more salt into the bitemark and Wash shushes him with little slaps and licks on the cheek. Zeta smiles through the tears and despite the pain, feels whole. All he wants is to make his handler happy and he's doing that in spades. 

__

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When they wake up in the morning, Wash roughly rubs into the bitemark on Zeta's neck, causing him to hiss in pain. 

"Good morning, boys. I hope you enjoyed last night."

"I loved it," sniffles Zeta.

"Me too," says Epsilon gently.

"Good. I'm proud of you both. We've got another dose of aphros for tonight, but first I want to see what your memories unlocked. Epsilon, you're off suicide watch, but I don't want you to take advantage of that. You can handle a gun on your own, but don't you _ever_ think about hurting yourself. If you need to talk to someone about shit, talk to Zeta or request a therapy session. Now Zeta, we're going to do a training session and I want you to perform at your very best. The best I've ever seen you. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir," say Epsilon and Zeta at the same time once they're sure Wash is done talking. 

"One more thing. Always protect each other. Unless it's from me."

"Yes, Sir," they say.

"Good. You two shower and fuck. I'm going to get breakfast."

The boys lazily get out of bed with Wash, and Wash dresses to go to the mess hall while Zeta and Epsilon head for the shower. 

Once they're in and the water's on, Epsilon takes Zeta in a forceful kiss. 

"I guess you really are my brother," says Epsilon. Zeta nearly cries.

"I guess so," says Zeta. 

"Imagine the look on Wash's face when he realizes he drugged and fucked a four year old!" says Epsilon hysterically.

"That's not funny," says Zeta.

"That's 'cause you're not imagining his face!" says Epsilon.

"Okay, that grin is pretty sexy."

"You're pretty sexy," says Epsilon, giving Zeta a kiss and rubbing his hands along his sides. Zeta rubs his hands up Epsilon's defined abs, chest and up to his shoulders as they kiss, and soon, they're making out hard.

"I still hate you," says Epsilon.

"I know," says Zeta. "But you love me too."

"How do you figure?"

"You told me last night."

"While we were drugged."

"Still counts. You can't take it back now."

"Fine, I love you. There. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. You gonna bottom this morning?"

"In your dreams, fuckface!"

"Fuck yeah! I love your cock, _Bro_."

"Don't call me that, cockbite!"

"That cockbite!"

"See, that's why nobody likes you. You're a know-it-all smart ass!"

"You like me."

"I hate you."

"Nope."

Epsilon laughs. "Okay, I don't hate you. Turn around so I can scrub your back."

"You just want to fuck me," says Zeta.

"Guilty as charged. Now turn."

Zeta turns around and Epsilon uses soap froth to lube up his ass before forcing his way inside. He fucks him gently and passionately at first, but they get more intense, more athletic as they go on, eventually having as brutal a fuck as if Wash were there. When Epsilon finally comes, he reaches around to jerk Zeta and Zeta comes _hard_ , squeezing incredibly tight on Epsilon's cock, prolonging both of their orgasms as they fuck through it. 

By the end of it, they're both a mess, panting and moaning and falling to the shower floor together. Epsilon holds his brother tight, still inside him and says, "What's your name?"

Zeta huffs. "It's Zeke."

"That's a nice name. I'm Eddie. I'm guessing you don't have a last name."

"It's Church. Ezekiel Edward Anthony Church."

"That makes sense. Hey, Zeke? Just lay with me for a while?"

Zeta does, and the water washes over them both.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	6. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta is finished with his re-education. Wash, Zeta and Epsilon give him a homecoming to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-consensual sex, rough sex, piss, drugged sex and disturbing themes.

  


  


When Zeta and Epsilon get out of the shower, Epsilon salts Zeta's bitemark again and they can't help but kiss each other until Wash gets back from breakfast. 

"I told you you'd love each other," says Wash.

"Yes, Sir," they both say obediently.

"Epsilon, you're going to suck my cock while Zeta brings you two breakfast," says Wash.

Epsilon is aghast. Wash knows how traumatic sucking cock is for him, and that Zeta loves doing it. Why not play to their strengths? When Wash sees how terrified Epsilon is, he gets hard. 

"If Zeta hurries back, he can help you," is all Wash says before unfastening his belt and pants and shoving Epsilon to the ground. Epsilon sits up to kneel, frowning in disgust as if he's about to put bad tasting medicine in his mouth. "It's okay to cry, Epsilon. You know I won't judge you for it."

Well, that's a fucking lie.

But it does give Epsilon the freedom to tear up as Zeta dashes out the door and Wash stands before him and guides his cock to Epsilon's mouth. Epsilon gives Wash one last pleading look before Wash grabs him by the hair and forces his head forward, crashing his hard-on to Epsilon's lips. Epsilon kisses it hesitantly at first. He can tell Wash hasn't showered since last night – they all woke up sweaty this morning – but somehow the degradation turns him on, just like the abuse does, and Epsilon draws on that to give him the strength to start licking, and then sucking at his handler's cock. He still hates it, has a terrified fear of it, but as Wash starts to pump in and out of his mouth, he realizes he's pleasing his handler and suddenly relaxes. When Wash starts pushing into his throat past the gag reflex, he chokes, but Wash ignores it, passing back and forth over that point until Epsilon goes pliant and relaxed, allowing the ten inch cock to go all the way in and out. For a while, Epsilon is afraid he's going to throw up, but that fear passes too. Just as he's about to relax entirely and just let this run its course, Wash slaps him hard.

"What part of 'suck my cock' don't you understand, boy? It must be the 'suck' part because you're not doing it!"

Epsilon groans, making Wash sigh in relief at the stimulation, and Epsilon begins to suck hard and then harder, careful to keep his teeth away from his handler's dick. As Wash continues to fuck his throat and Epsilon continues to suck, gag and lick, Wash starts pulsing like he's going to come. Epsilon prepares to swallow, knowing what comes next. 

"Swallow for me, bitch," says Wash as he pulls out to set the head of his cock on the back of Epsilon's tongue. Epsilon starts swallowing the instant the bitter come starts shooting in his mouth and gushing down his throat, gulping and sucking. Wash bucks a couple of times, hitting Epsilon's gag reflex, but Epsilon powers through, knowing he wants this to be perfect for Wash. When Wash is finally done coming, he places his cock at the back of Epsilon's throat and says, "Keep swallowing."

At first Epsilon doesn't know what's happening. He feels a trickle and then a stream and he swallows without thinking until he realizes what's happening. Wash is _pissing_ down his throat!!

He whines, but it just makes him cough, spewing a small amount of acrid piss on the carpet. Even so he keeps sucking and swallowing. His horror is unmatched. The rape he can handle. The abuse, no problem. But _this_ is on another level entirely. He's never been so humiliated, so _used_ as this, and he hates every moment of it. The horror in and of itself makes his stomach turn and that is only accentuated by the feeling of piss in his belly.

When the stream dies down and Epsilon has drank every drop, Wash pushes him off of his cock and punches him hard in the face, blackening his eye. 

"You're cleaning that up," says Wash, pointing to the carpet. He spits on Epsilon and says, "You're my piss boy now. You can fight me when we fuck, but you will never fight me on this. Understand, _piss boy_?!!"

"Yes, Sir," says Epsilon, thoroughly disgusted and terrified of the future.

"Good. There are carpet cleaning supplies under the bathroom sink. Use them. Oh, and one more thing: make out with Zeta when he gets back. I want to watch his face when he realizes what that taste is."

"Yes, Sir," says Epsilon, almost unwilling to share that revelation with his brother.

"Good boy. Get to work."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Unexpectedly, Zeta loves the taste in Epsilon's mouth and shamelessly licks his tongue, throat, cheeks and roof, tonguing the back of his throat and sucking hard.

"God, that is sexy! What the fuck did you brush your teeth with?!" Zeta says with a wide grin.

Wash laughs loudly at that, and his cackling can be heard in the hallway, despite the sound proofing. 

Meanwhile Epsilon's cheeks are brightly flushed, and humiliated, he says, "Guess."

"It tastes like cock squared!" says Zeta. "Kiss me again!"

"Not until you guess," says Epsilon morosely.

"Dirty underwear."

"Close. Keep going," says Epsilon.

Zeta crashes their mouths together and sucks on Epsilon's tongue. He pulls away, licks his lips and smacks his tongue in his mouth. 

"Oh my God! Is that _piss_?! Come _and_ piss?!! You lucky fucking dog!!"

Wash walks over and slaps Zeta really fucking hard. "You know better than to curse around me."

"Sorry, Sir," says Zeta, genuinely sorry that he displeased his handler. Secretly, Wash loves it when they curse. It's an excuse to smack them around.

Wash has pity on Zeta and shoves him to his knees, whipping out his cock, guiding it into Zeta's throat and pissing again.

Zeta eagerly drinks it down, swallowing with his eyes closed in bliss, and when Wash it done, he swishes the last of it in his mouth before swallowing.

"Thank you, Sir!" Zeta says enthusiastically.

"You're welcome, Zeta. Now, you two eat your breakfast and we'll go to the firing range after that. Then training sessions, weight lifting, cardio and strategy training. You are both severely lacking on the last one."

"Sorry, Sir," they say. "We'll try harder," says Epsilon.

"Yes, you will. Now eat while I take a shower."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Most of the day goes well. Zeta outdoes himself in training, and even Epsilon's aim is improving, even if it still is abysmal. With Zeta's speed and accuracy, he's leagues better at fighting than Epsilon is. But in strategy training, Wash discovers something about Epsilon that he never noticed before. Maybe Epsilon was too broken, too haunted before to really remember things, but now, when Wash asks him what he said at the beginning of class, Epsilon answers.

Incorrectly at first. He says the _other_ thing Wash said. Then the other thing. Then the other thing. Word for word, careful not to use the same tonal inflection for fear it would seem mocking. Just to test this out, he asks Epsilon to repeat everything he said thus far in class. 

Word for word, Epsilon repeats it. 

Epsilon has eidetic memory. And they never knew before. Maybe it was the drugs from the night before. Maybe it's having a new brother. Whatever it is, Wash is infinitely grateful to have finally found Epsilon's hidden talent.

No wonder his night terrors used to be so bad. He could remember _everything_ with more detail than anyone could imagine.

But he hasn't had night terrors since he came back from the hospital. Did they do something to help him with it? Supposedly, the Project started with research into PTSD. Maybe they knew enough about programming and hypnosis to help Epsilon function better somehow. Whatever it is, Wash is grateful he has the real Epsilon back instead of the broken shell of a teen he helped create. 

Wash risks kissing Epsilon in front of the cameras, determined to show the boy some encouragement. "Great job, Epsilon! That was amazing!"

Epsilon blushes before turning to pointedly look at the cameras.

"Everyone already knows. It's what the Project is built around. The security personnel can report it all they want and I'll get a slap on the wrist at most. You need to know how good a job you just did."

"Thank you, Sir," is all Epsilon says, trying to stay formal as a wide grin spreads on his face despite his fears of being found out.

"You're welcome, Agent. Now, let's move on. Who can list every flanking formation?"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The days go on and Epsilon counts the days until Delta will join their team. Zeta hasn't forgotten, but he seems to just wait for things to happen before reacting – at least out of combat. Maybe that's even what he does in combat but his reactions are so fast no one can tell. 

Whatever the case, Epsilon and Wash have ordered a cake from the mess hall to welcome Delta back to them, and Zeta remains oblivious, even having a small bite before Wash slaps him and tells him to save it for Delta.

When the time comes, Wash, Zeta and Epsilon are called to the Counselor's office to meet Delta.

He looks different now. His hair is black instead of blond, cut short unlike Zeta's and Epsilon's. His eyes are still the same unnaturally vibrant green, but his face is slightly fuller, less frail than before. His frame is the same, but his lean muscles are slightly larger, and if Epsilon isn't mistaken, his long, thin fingers are not quite as thin as before. And his nose is slightly different, not so long and nerdy in Epsilon's opinion. And he isn't quite as tall, looking closer to eye-level with Epsilon and Zeta instead of eye-level with Wash. Even his voice sounds a little more boyish while still sounding deeper.

"Greetings," he says to his new team when they enter.

"Hello," says Wash. "I know you don't know us, but we've been looking forward to meeting you. This is Epsilon, and this is Zeta. We're glad to have you on our team, Delta."

"On the contrary, I have seen fragments of your files and am aware of your psychological analyses and preferences. For instance, you all share a favorite color. To reciprocate, my favorite color is green."

"That is very interesting, Delta," says the Counselor. "Do you feel there is anything else worth sharing in my presence? Keep in mind, you can get to know each other on your own time."

"Merely that I wish to do my best. I am here to assist."

"Thank you," says Wash.

"I will not keep you long," says the Counselor. "Here's is a list of Delta's skills and abilities and here is his psychological profile. Please skim these in my presence and ask any questions you may have."

Wash skims the paperwork before asking, "May I keep this copy?"

"Absolutely," says the Counselor, "Anything classified has been redacted."

"Excellent. I have no questions, Counselor."

"Feel free to let me know if any problems arise. I believe you will find Delta… compatible with your team."

"Sure thing," says Wash.

"Then you are all dismissed. Delta, follow Agent Washington to his room. You will find it to your liking. You are to obey him and learn from him."

"Yes, Sir," says Delta.

Wash takes Delta roughly by the shoulder and leads him from the room, followed by Epsilon and Zeta. Delta gives Wash a smile at the rough treatment and Wash returns it with an animalistic grin.

"Ground rules," says Wash as he leads them down the corridor, "First, you belong to me now. I am responsible for you and you will not screw up. Not in our private lives, not in training and not on a mission. Secondly, your life is in my hands, not your own. You are not permitted to harm yourself under _any_ circumstances. Thirdly, you and my other agents are a unit. You will protect each other with your lives and do anything and everything to help each other out. There will be more, but that's enough for now. Do you have your medication?"

"Yes, Sir," says Delta, "and I understand and consent to your rules."

"Good. You don't have an option. Our room is this… way…" Wash trails off as he sees furniture being taken from his room. He stops the Freelancer personnel to ask, "What the fuck is going on?! Who said you could be in my room?!!"

"Counselor's orders, Sir. You have new furniture to accommodate your new arrival."

When Wash gets to the door he sees that his full-size bed and Zeta's twin-size bed have been replaced with one giant extra-long king-size bed.

"You expect us all to share a bed?!" Wash screams, outraged.

The man stifles a laugh. "The Counselor said he's sure you can manage."

"Get out of my face and out of my way! I want privacy with my agents!" says Wash.

"I bet you do," says the man as he stifles another laugh. Wash is about to deck him, but Epsilon beats him to it, punching the man out in one hit.

"Asshole," Epsilon says. For once, Wash doesn't chastise him.

"You goddamn right he is," says Wash. He leads his agents into their newly furnished room and closes and locks the door. "Delta, find the dresser that isn't already in use and unpack your belongings."

"Yes, Sir," says Delta. He quickly and methodically searches the dressers before finding the one in the corner unoccupied. As he starts to unpack his things, Wash kisses Epsilon and Zeta fiercely and pushes them towards the bed.

"Time for cake," says Wash. "Delta, come here. We got you a little something to celebrate you being with us." Wash shows him the cake and Delta's luminescent green eyes go wide.

"You did this for me?" asks Delta. "I apologize for my surprise. This is the first gift I have ever received."

"Yes, Delta, this is for you," says Wash. "But I expect you to share with us."

"Of course, Sir," says Delta. "Should I take my medicine before or after consuming solid food?"

"Go ahead and take it now," says Wash. "But first…" Wash cups Delta's cheeks in his hands and kisses him. Delta doesn't immediately kiss back but when Wash presses his tongue into Delta's mouth, Delta instinctively sucks on it a little, giving Wash the inadvertent invitation to kiss him deeper. Delta doesn't know what to do. This is his superior officer, his handler, and though no direct order was given, he anticipates the expectation. He parts his mouth wider and allows the kiss. Wash is gentle, caressing his mouth with strong lips and a swirling tongue. Delta tries to keep up, but falls to inexperience. When Wash finally parts their lips, Delta's breath has been taken away.

"Welcome home, Delta," says Wash. "Would you like to cut the cake?"

"I am disconcerted. My heart rate is abnormal, my muscles are weak and my breath is uneven. I request permission to sit until this passes."

"No problem, Delta. Have a seat on the bed next to your fellow agents. I'll cut the cake. Make sure to take your medication."

Delta sits and pulls a pill bottle from his pocket and swallows two pills dry. By the time Wash is finished cutting the cake, Delta's pupils are slightly dilated and he seems much more relaxed.

"Is that a new medication?" asks Wash.

"Yes, Sir. I did not realize it would be so… relaxing."

"Good. I'm glad it's working," Wash says as he begins to serve the cake. "Here's the first slice for you, Delta, and a slice for Epsilon. One for Zeta and one for me."

Zeta digs in with unnecessary speed, but Delta takes small bites slowly, savoring the flavor and mentally identifying the ingredients.

"This is the first cake I have ever tasted," says Delta after he ensures his mouth isn't full. "I do not have a basis for comparison to other confections, but it is by far the most enjoyable food I have ever consumed."

"Well, we won't have this often," says Wash. "We'll mostly be having whatever they serve at the mess hall, MREs and protein bars."

"That is perfectly acceptable," says Delta. "Are you also enjoying the cake?" he says, turning to Epsilon and Zeta. Zeta has already finished his piece and Epsilon's mouth is full. 

In answer, Epsilon moans with satisfaction, and Zeta says, "It's awesome. I would like another piece, Sir."

"Not until Delta finishes his," says Wash. "You can wait."

"I appreciate being prioritized as the standard of consumption speed, but from a practical standpoint it is unnecessary. I believe Zeta's metabolism causes him to require more calories than I, and I wish for you all to enjoy yourselves."

Zeta looks plaintively at Wash.

"If he needs the extra calories, he can have protein bars," says Wash. "This is _your_ cake. We want you to feel welcome here."

Delta smiles. "Thank you, Sir. I will archive that sentiment."

"Would you like another kiss?" asks Wash. "I promise the symptoms you were feeling earlier don't pose a threat."

"Do you mean to say that they are not harmful or that they will not repeat themselves?"

"The former," says Wash. "If you say no, I'll have to give you a direct order."

"I assume then that my only option is to kiss you."

"You're damned right," says Wash, approaching Delta with hunger in his eyes. He leans over and places a hand on the back of Delta's head. "It's okay to struggle. I like the fight."

"You will win," says Delta.

"That's half the fun," says Wash. 

"I will do my best to please you, Sir."

Wash kisses Delta again, this time, ferociously. Delta does in fact struggle, and he isn't faking it. He's starting to panic at the sensations, but he's already hard and dripping in his briefs as Wash takes him apart with his mouth. Wash licks and sucks and bites, and Delta whines at the pain, but the aphrodisiacs he's taken are already in effect and he pulses with pleasure instead of the degree of pain he should be feeling. He really starts to panic when he tastes the coppery flavor of blood, but Wash licks it from his tongue and keeps kissing him as he struggles to get away. 

Having mercy, Wash backs off, though he doesn't let go of his head.

"Admit you liked it," says Wash.

"That would be dishonest. But I am willing to try again if that is your desire."

"In a little bit,' says Wash. "Finish your cake first."

Delta turns to his cake and begins eating, still taking small bites, but chewing much faster than before.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The cake is finished, mostly thanks to Zeta, and Wash has Delta go to the bathroom and shows him how to use the anal hose in the shower after putting the smallest tip on it.

Delta isn't dirty but he is thankful to clean himself. He is methodical and detail oriented as he thoroughly washes every square inch of his body before drying off and brushing his teeth. 

When he goes into the bedroom, his aphrodesic medication is in full swing, and his hard-on is visible through his towel. He starts to head for his dresser, but Wash stops him, saying, "There's no need to get dressed. Drop the towel and undress me. That's an order."

Delta unwraps the towel from his body and folds it up before leaning over and dropping it a foot from the floor.

"You're fucking adorable," says Wash with a smile.

"Acknowledged," says Delta. As he starts to undress his handler, his breath hitches. He gets more and more excited as he takes off Wash's turtleneck and sees the rippling muscles, large pecs, bulging biceps and washboard abs. Entranced, he begins to feel with his fingers, ghosting them over Wash's body and almost leaning over to kiss on Wash's chest. 

But Wash clears his throat and gives him a pointed look, flicking his eyes downward and Delta's unnaturally green eyes go wide. He reverently sinks to his knees to unbuckle Wash's belt and unfastens his pants, pulling them down to reveal Wash's exposed cock. Delta briefly wonders how uncomfortable it must be to not wear underwear, especially with equipment like this which must require the support, but he focuses on pulling the pants down, allowing Wash to step out of the pants.

Wash pulls Delta's head to his crotch and says, "Lick my penis, Delta," speaking in terms he knows Delta will understand. Surprisingly, Delta does not hesitate and even caresses Wash's cock with his lips as he licks over the length of it, working his way to the crown and finally licking and sucking on the head.

"You're doing great Delta. Now suck the tip into your mouth and keep your teeth away from it."

Delta obeys, sucking hard and licking Wash's cockhead into his mouth, playing with his frenulum with his tongue. Delta is blissed out. He knows he should be disgusted, but all he feels is lust. 

"Remember to keep your teeth off it," says Wash. "I'm going to take control now. You do your best to suck and lick. Make sure you breathe through your nose."

Wash grips the back of Delta's head with one hand and uses the other to stroke the side of Delta's face as he slowly pushes in. When he pushes forcefully past Delta's gag reflex, Delta chokes and panics, struggling to get away, but that just turns Wash on more and he starts to fuck his throat in earnest.

"So pretty, little Delta. So good for me. Be a good boy."

Delta honestly tries not to struggle, but it's instinctive and he panics even more as he starts to choke and gag. He pleads with his eyes, looking up at Wash in terror, and Wash makes an 'o' with his mouth and starts breathing heavily. Delta loves the feel of his handler's cock sliding over his tongue and loves the taste of it, but his panic is intensifying, and he struggles helplessly to get free. Wash just grips his head harder and starts thrusting more vigorously, moaning and calling out Delta's name.

"Oh, Delta!! Fuck yeah! You're such a good boy, Delta! Be good for me! Suck my cock like you mean it!"

Delta goes further into his trance, struggling less and less by the moment, but struggling nonetheless. Soon Wash shoves his whole throbbing ten inches all the way down Delta's throat and says, "Swallow! Swallow everything that comes out of my dick!"

Delta gulps and sucks, and Wash gushes hot come down his throat, making Delta choke a bit as he starts thrusting again. He pulls his cockhead out to the back of Delta's tongue and keeps coming, saying, "Swallow, Delta! Swallow like the good boy you are!"

Delta swallows and finds he enjoys the bittersweet taste of his handler's come on his tongue. The taste and sensation relaxes him and he stops panicking as Wash finishes up with a few more thrusts into his warm, soft throat.

Wash rubs his cock on Delta's face for a few minutes as Delta hums in contentment and rubs his cheeks against the length.

"Good boy, Delta," says Wash. "I'm proud of you."

Delta glows at the recognition but is at a loss for words.

Wash pulls him up to a standing position and leads him to the bed, laying him down between Zeta and Epsilon and pulling his knees up.

"Epsilon, hand me the gun oil," says Wash. "You two, lay on either side, but don't interfere. Delta, this might hurt a little, but it will be worth it. You belong to me now, and I want you to know on every level that I own you. I promise you'll like it."

Delta has apprehension about this but decides that despite his earlier panic, he did enjoy his handler's dick in his mouth and throat, so logically, his handler has a one-hundred percent record of initiating unsavory yet pleasurable activities involving sexual interactions. Delta relaxes, trusting his handler to know what he's doing.

"Do you trust me?" asks Wash, as if reading his mind. Delta nods.

"Do you love me?" Wash asks. Delta breathes hard and after hesitation, finally nods.

"Good," is all Wash says before slicking up two fingers with gun oil, lifting Delta's legs and pressing them firmly against Delta's entrance. Delta huffs in catched breaths as Wash penetrates him with his finger, squeezing his eyes shut when it hurts, but eyes going wide when Wash works his way to his prostate. Wash rubs against his sweet spot until he can tell from Delta's counterthrusts, leaking cock and choked breathing that he's about to come. He backs off a bit, rubbing his anus and massaging his sphincter. Running his other hand over Delta's sweaty chest.

"Say you love me," says Wash, eyeing Delta's body hungrily as he strokes up and down his lean, muscular torso.

"I love you, Sir!" Delta pants without hesitation.

"And you'll be a good boy for me? No matter how much it hurts?"

"As much as I am able, Sir!" Delta cries out. 

"I'm going to put my cock inside you. Don't struggle until I tell you to."

"How will that possibly fit?!" cries Delta.

"Trust me. It will fit just fine. It will feel really good for you too."

Wash starts to slick up his dick with gun oil and strokes it a few times, massaging himself to absolute rock hardness. He presses his dickhead against Delta's entrance and starts to slide in, more easily than he expected. It's squeezed tight as Delta strains, but for all of his tension, Delta doesn't struggle. Wash gives him a little time to adjust before venturing further inside, feeling the tightness and softness of his hole squeezing onto his cock. Wash starts to slowly thrust, careful to keep it shallow, and Delta starts to relax. Soon he's deep enough inside to hit Delta's sweet spot and Delta melts in his arms, pulsing around him in hazed arousal. 

"Okay, Delta. It's okay to struggle now," Wash says as he starts to plunge deeper. 

Delta doesn't struggle though. He just writhes in pleasure as Wash pumps deeper inside him with every thrust. When Wash bottoms out, he starts passionately licking and sucking on Delta's chest and neck, working his way from abs to pecs, to neck to shoulders to arms to wrists, turning Delta to a moaning heap of euphoric bliss. 

Then Wash slowly works his way up, shoving his cock in harder, pulling almost all the way out and pushing all the way in. Delta starts to moan louder. Then he starts to panic. Then he starts to scream and struggle, but Wash just fucks him harder, holding his chest down with his own as he ravages Delta's neck and shoulders with tongue and teeth. He bites at Delta's jaw as he pins Delta's wrists down above his head, and Wash grows more euphoric with each stroke, more heated and fierce as he approaches completion. He shifts his hands to hold Delta's wrists with one hand as he moves the other to stroke Delta's cock, but Delta is already coming, so he grabs Delta's hip, fucks him faster and harder and roars in pleasure as he finds release in Delta's insides. He keeps going though. Delta has him rock hard and he's not giving up just because he came.

He strokes himself with Delta's ass for another hour before they come again, screaming in rapturous pleasure together before Wash licks Delta's sweaty face clean as he gently pulls out. 

"Memory is the key," Delta mumbles. Then to Wash he says, "I love you, David."

"I know you do, Delta. I'm going to love you too. I'm not ready to say that yet, but I want you. I want you to stay with us."

"I remembered everything upon the first time we orgasmed together. I want you to know that I fully consented to our interactions. And I want you to know that my name is Derek."

"Actually, _Derek_ , your medication drugged you. You couldn't consent."

"I would have regardless."

"It wouldn't have mattered," says Wash. "I would have taken you anyways."

"But you were, in fact, gentle with me, within acceptable relative deviations. I thank you for that."

"Don't expect me to be that gentle again, Derek. You're mine now."

"I know this. I still love you, David. I feel that I always will. I was remade for you, after all."

"And do you want to stay with me? Even if you had the option to leave?"

"That is irrelevant. I do not have that option."

"Would you?"

"Yes, Agent Washington. I would not voluntarily leave your service."

"Good boy. Derek, I want you to suck my cock again. Even if I don't come. You _will_ do that for me."

"Yes, Sir. Without hesitation."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	7. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta gives Wash some insight. Neither of them like what needs to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Gay sex, forced sex, dubcon, mentions of torture.

  


  


Delta wakes up in a heap of limbs. He is uncomfortable with so much physical contact, but his handler is spooning him and holding him tightly and Epsilon is pressed again him chest to chest with Zeta spooning him. It would be impossible to get up without disrupting the entire bed, and he doesn't wish to interrupt his handler's sleep.

He does disentangle himself though, and Wash wakes up, allowing it. Delta quickly showers after giving Wash a gentle kiss on the lips and goes to the computer to check BattleNet and engage in database decompilation as a form of recreational exercise. 

Wash has pulled Epsilon against him and is humping him lazily. Epsilon moans and Zeta hugs Epsilon tight. Wash gives them each a good morning kiss and heads off to shower while Zeta starts pressing against Epsilon's entrance. 

"You're the bottom," moans Epsilon.

"Not this morning, Eddie. Hand me the gun oil."

Epsilon does, and Zeta slicks up his dick and without using fingers first, presses gently into Epsilon, earning him gasped moans.

"Oh, Zeke!" says Epsilon. 

"God, you're tight, Eddie!" says Zeta. 

Zeta makes love to his brother for twenty minutes before they come together and Zeta looks to Delta.

"Hey Derek, you want a piece of this?" says Zeta.

"I would appreciate not being disturbed. I am having difficulty categorizing my feelings and I find the mental stimulation of my work to be relaxing."

"Do you love us?" asks Epsilon.

Delta gives him a smile. "That is what I am having a difficult time categorizing. I felt love for York. I feel love for Agent Washington. I feel… camaraderie for you, but I do not understand this new emotion. Perhaps it is adjacent to the kinship I already felt for Epsilon."

"Ah, brotherly love," says Wash as he comes out of the shower. He hasn't bothered to cover his manhood with his towel, instead draping it over his shoulders and leaving his package swinging for all to see. "God, if you guys are always this mushy I'm going to be puking a lot. Hope I don't lose too much weight," he teases.

"I will be less 'mushy' in the future," says Delta, "but I can not assure the same of Epsilon and Zeta."

"Ah, those two are always mushy," says Wash. "Delta, since you're new, I want to fuck you again this morning. That means get off the computer and get on the bed. Zeta, Epsilon, go shower and then eat breakfast in the mess hall."

"Yes, Sir," they all say, but Epsilon and Zeta each give Wash kisses before they leave and Wash hungrily sucks and licks at their mouths, shoving his tongue down their throats and tasting them.

"But brush your teeth first," says Wash. "You two need it."

When Wash looks to the bed, Delta has already disrobed and is laying on it.

"Gotta say, Derek, you look great. Scrumptious. My good little boy..."

"As do you, Agent Washington."

"Call me 'Wash'," says Wash. 

"Have I earned the right to be so informal?"

"If you want to be formal, call me 'Sir'. That is perfectly acceptable," says Wash as he climbs on top of Delta. He kisses Delta deeply before turning ravenous, then almost violent with the kiss, but he doesn't draw blood this time. 

"I love you, Sir," says Delta breathlessly.

"I know you do. I'm glad you do. Now lift your legs. I won't lie to you, this will hurt. But if you really were remade for me, you'll love it as much as I do."

"Should I struggle to free myself?"

"Only when it feels natural. I can always tie you up if you get free too easily."

Delta's green eyes go wide. "I would be amenable to that option if that is your desire, Sir."

"First we'll start with the basics. Grab those pillows and turn over, putting the pillows under your lower abs and hips."

Delta complies and Wash grabs the gun oil. He starts licking on Delta's neck and back, feeling up his side, pressing his fingers against Delta's ribs before grabbing his wrists and placing them over Delta's head on the bed.

"Keep your hands there. I'll tell you when it's okay to struggle." Wash slicks up two fingers and presses against Delta's entrance until he's granted passage, hurrying to his destination inside to rub gently on Delta's prostate. Delta lets out moans of pleasure and Wash leans forward to kiss him roughly. 

Wash fingers him for a long time, working him open and giving him pleasure until he comes from Wash's fingers alone, making a high pitched whine that turns into a moan. Wash looks at his blissed out agent and smiles ferally. 

He flips Delta over and positions the pillows under his lower back. When he mounts Delta, they're both more than ready. Wash slides in with little resistance, despite how tight it is, and Delta huffs deep breaths as if methodically ensuring his body has enough oxygen. His breaths become ragged as Wash starts stroking in and out of him, and Delta cries out a few times as Wash's cock slides over his prostate. Just to make Delta make more noise, he rubs his cockhead on Delta's sweet spot until Delta is leaking. When he thinks Delta is about to come, he starts ramming into him mercilessly, heaving, "Now you can struggle, Derek."

Delta doesn't at first but Wash fucks him harder and harder until he does. By then Delta is panicking at the sensations and the possibility of injury. He logically knows Wash is a sadist and cares little for the physical injuries he inflicts on his agents. He also knows that he loves the pain Wash is giving him, and knows that his recent programming ensures that. As much as he struggles and fights Wash, he's addicted to the feeling and takes comfort in the fact that Wash will always win.

Wash feels Delta clench up as he struggles and just pounds harder, biting at Delta's lips and licking along his neck and clavicles. He feels himself approaching climax and grunts, "Delta, come!" and Delta clenches in a different way as his orgasm is triggered by Wash's voice. Wash rides that euphoria to his own climax just starting to come as Delta finishes, pummeling Delta's ass as hard as he can until white hot _pleasure_ takes him over and he spurts and gushes inside of Delta's velvety silken ass. 

When they're done, they're both sweaty and Delta is on the verge of tears. Wash kisses him fiercely and strokes his cheek.

"You're such a good boy, Delta. So good for me."

"I am here to assist," says Delta.

"None of that computerized voice crap. Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Sir."

"I lo– ...I mean, good job, Derek." Wash's poor recovery of his phrasing leaves Delta with a big smile. He knows what Wash almost said.

"Thank you, Sir. I will always try my best to please you."

"Derek… I saw the video of you on the roof. What triggered that?"

"My handler was mortally wounded and my instinct to protect him came too late, but it came nonetheless."

"I don't believe that. That kind of slaughter is what you were made for. Zeke and Eddie too. I want to know how to unlock your full abilities. We'll need them."

"You know about the Meta, then," says Delta.

"I know more than anyone but the Counselor. He wants the four of us to be an unbeatable team. I believe we can do that. But if we encounter the Meta on a recovery mission, all of you need your full training to come through."

"I understand and agree. Perhaps we could train with more realistic holograms so as to—"

"—We'll figure something out. Zeta's pretty smart too, and Eddie has his own talents. Maybe together you can figure this out. There's no point in discussing it with me alone. I know the least about your programming."

"Very well. I will speak to them about this at the first opportune moment."

"I have a question to ask. If it wasn't for the aphros and the reprogramming, would you still want me?"

"I would have been terrified of you and likely would have attempted escape."

"Knowing that, does it make you want me any less?"

"No, it does not."

"And you _do_ want me? As your handler? As your lover?"

"In this Project, the two are synonymous. That is why we are paired in such a way."

"Tell me more."

"It's not the fact that two agents are paired together but _which_ two agents are paired together. Epsilon and possibly Zeta were trained, programmed, manipulated and tortured for years to become perfectly compatible with you in every way. We are all programmed to desire your acceptance and approval above all else and it allows our handlers to keep us in check. You have seen what I can do. Having a handler whose approval is required prevents us from going rogue."

"So Maine is the key to the Meta. If we take him out, the others don't have a handler and—"

"You saw how I reacted to York's imminent demise. Imagine if Omega, Sigma and Gamma were to react the same way, but working as a team. No. The only way to take down the Meta is to take out the Greek-lettered Agents one by one, with the exception of Eta and Iota who would likely welcome the opportunity to have a different handler."

"Do you think Maine is sleeping with all of his agents?"

"If you are referring to sexual intercourse, we do not have enough information to draw a conclusion. His agents were not reprogrammed as I was and it's likely they do not have the same compatibility with him that we have with each other. That said, intelligence indicates that Eta and Iota are unwilling, and we are both familiar with Maine and Sigma's specialties, as well as how menacing Omega is. It is likely the twins were tortured into compliance in place of being reprogrammed."

"Do you think they know how to reprogram you? Could Maine have found a way to make Eta and Iota require his approval like you require mine?"

"That is unlikely. While torture is involved, it is not the only factor. Agent Maine is neither a pharmacist nor a psychiatrist and lacks the knowledge and… _elegance_ with which we are crafted."

"One more question. If it took years to 'craft' Epsilon and Zeta to become mine, why did they only spend three months reprogramming you?"

"I believe they are working under time constraints. Fifteen months minimum would be the length of time I would recommend to achieve the most efficient results. Surely you have noticed I am not as compatible with you as Epsilon and Zeta are."

"True. So you think some more time being reprogrammed would help us to be more compatible as a team?"

Delta looks horrified and terrified. 

"It's a hypothetical question, Derek. I'm not going to recommend that anytime soon."

"I understand. Yes. With another year of progress, I would likely be irresistible to you and you to me. My logical abilities would not be hindered but it is likely that my speech patterns would be greatly changed, as well as most of the non-core aspects of my personality." 

"What happened to you was wrong. It makes me sick to my stomach."

"What really causes you to feel ill is the knowledge that you would not hesitate to have me further altered if the Meta was not an impending threat," Delta accuses.

Wash gulps. "You can see right through me, huh? You're probably right."

"And I would submit myself to that, if only to please you," says Delta.

"You are my good boy, after all," Wash says with a wry smile.

"I am your good boy," says Delta, smiling sadly at him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash goes into the Counselor's office uninvited.

"I want Psi, and I want Delta to undergo further programming," he says without waiting for the Counselor to look up.

"My, aren't we getting greedy?" says the Counselor.

"It's one of my sins," admits Wash. "But this is about the Meta. If you want my team to beat him we have to have every advantage."

"The longer we put this off, the longer the Meta has to grow more powerful."

"If my team takes out Gamma, Omega or Sigma, I want Derek to have another eight months of programming and reshaping and I want Psi starting the reprogramming _today_. Agent Nevada is dead and Psi needs a handler."

"Are you certain this will not be too much of a burden?" the Counselor asks patiently. "The Project was designed for two agents per Freelancer at the most. You have three. You are requesting four."

"And Maine has five. I can do this."

"Very well. Psi will be taken back to the Academy for a nine month re-education period. But you will submit to further psychiatric evaluations before you are assigned any more Greek Agents. Is there anything else?"

"I want Iota and Eta when we've recovered them."

"You cannot have six agents, Agent Washington."

"Yes I can, and if you reprogram them, I will make the best goddamn handler the universe has ever seen."

"That depends on your performance with the Meta. If you fail but Eta and Iota are recovered, Agent North Dakota will get them. That will give you four agents and him three. We are losing Freelancers, Washington. Your ideas seem to have potential. If you are successful with your four then we may start multiple pairings as a standard protocol. As you know, Agent Carolina was mostly successful."

"She was goddamn perfect except in her escape!"

"Hence the 'mostly'. I'm agreeing to give you Psi, Agent Washington. Do not overstep your bounds."

"Sorry, Counselor. But I want the deal in writing. I get Psi, no matter what. If my team recovers Eta or Iota or kills any one of the other Greek Agents working with Maine, I want Delta reprogrammed and I want the opportunity to have Eta and Iota pending proving myself as a worthy and capable handler. If I recover Eta or Iota _and_ kill two of Agent Maine's agents, I want all of them. Non-negotiable."

"Consider it done. I'll call you in to sign the paperwork later today. You are dismissed, Agent Washington."

When Wash walks out of the office, he smiles to himself. He didn't expect that to go so well.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"You've requested my re-education," says Delta when Wash approaches him at the firing range. It's not an accusation or a question. It's a statement of fact.

"Yes. They denied it until we make progress with the Meta. Delta – Derek – you know we'll work even better as a team when it's done, that you'll be truly happy with me. I know it won't be pleasant, but we'll have the rest of our lives together. We've both been through hell before and I know it's unfair —"

"You don't have to convince me, Agent Washington. I fully consent," Delta gives him a sad smile. "I am your good boy, after all."

"Yes," Wash says with a proud smile, "You are."

"I will make the request to the Counselor myself. Perhaps that will help change his mind. We will be much more effective against the Meta this way."

"I requested eight months," says Wash.

"I will request nine to fifteen," says Delta.

Wash pulls him into a hug, "My brave boy," he says. "I'll miss you while you're gone."

"I would like to reciprocate the statement, but it is unlikely I will remember you after the first three weeks."

"We'll get you an even bigger cake next time. What's your favorite kind?"

"Vienetta."

"I'll tell them to make a huge Vienetta for you and we'll make it ourselves if the mess hall won't do it."

"It may be easier to order a premade cake online," says Delta with a grin. "Thank you for your tokens of appreciation and affection. I do not think I have ever thanked you properly for saving my life. You broke both your legs and endured a bullet wound at my hand in order to keep me safe. I am glad that I did not die that day."

"I'm glad you didn't die, too. I lo– … I love you, Derek."

"You will undoubtedly love me more after my re-education."

"I also want you to know I requested Psi. I want all four of you. I think we'll have a much better chance of bringing down the Meta together."

"Logic, Memory, Intuition, and Accuracy. I believe we will make a great team. Are you familiar with Psi's needs?"

"The meditation thing? No problem."

"Good. He will require his daily allotment of tranquility to maintain his sanity. His psionic abilities require him to clear his mind much more often than most people do. But he will also need medication on hand in the field to prevent him from succumbing to psychosis if he is exposed to Sigma and Omega for too long."

"How long is too long?"

"That depends on factors I do not have the data for. However, historically, where Sigma is regarded, three hours of one on one sparring."

"I see. Do you think I should request someone else instead?"

"No. I fear Psi's abilities may be the key to undoing the Meta. The ability to convince Eta and Iota to defect from Agent Maine without verbal contact may be what changes the tide."

"I'll keep that in mind. Would you like some one on one time before you go to see the Counselor?"

"I believe we should expedite our plan of action," says Delta. "If there are further requirements from the Counselor, we will be able to achieve them more quickly."

"Okay. Would you like me to walk with you?"

"That is unnecessary and may give the impression that I am not making this request autonomously."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get back."

Delta urgently presses his lips against Wash's for just a moment before saying. "I may not see you for several months."

Wash looks down. "I hope they give us time to say goodbye."

"You wish to fornicate with me as an act of preemptive mourning."

Wash chuckles. "When you say it like that, it sounds weird." 

"On the contrary, it is a rather common response to the knowledge of impending separation."

"Come back to me, Derek. One way or another, come back to me."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash doesn't see Delta again that day. Or the next. Or the next. He demands answers but no one seems to know where Delta is. Finally, he gets a ping from the Counselor. Delta is already at the re-education facility with Psi and they will be recommissioned in fifteen months to be reissued to Wash. In the meantime, all Greek-lettered agents are being kept on campus and not in the field. Not even for simulations. The Project doesn't want Maine to have access to anyone else until teams are assembled to take him down, foremostly, Wash's. 

In the meantime, Wash spends his days with Epsilon and Zeta training and fucking and generally enjoying each other's company. Epsilon's aim is finally improving, but only little by little. He's strength training with Zeta, and as much as Wash hates them to lose their boyish thinness, he knows they'll need every advantage possible once Delta is returned to them and they have to face the Meta. 

Zeke celebrates his birthday with Eddie since no one knows when Zeke was 'born'. In honor of Derek, they have Vienetta cake and Zeke and Eddie blow out the candles together. Wash gives Eddie his Magnum for a birthday present, having bought a new one for himself. That gun always did mean the world to Eddie. For Zeke he gets a new sniper rifle. Both of his agents love their presents and enthusiastically submit to him that night, only fighting back when they know he wants them to. 

The weeks wane on and then the months, and Wash and his agents look forward to the day when Delta and Psi will be joining them. 

Wash hates saying 'I love you', even when it's true. But he's glad he said it to Delta. He meant it and he feels like he'd be much more ready to say it to him again. 

He misses his good boy.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	8. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psi and Delta are issued to Agent Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for dubcon, gay sex, rough gay oral sex, rough gay anal sex, mentions of torture and disturbing themes.

  


  


Delta doesn't remember his name.

It's Derek.

All he knows is what he was told. 

He was told his name was Delta. He's at the top of his group in the Academy, by far the most effective agent, on and off the field. He was told to try his best and he always has. He was told to always follow orders, and he always has. 

He was told he is going to meet his new handler today. 

He can't wait. He feels like this is something he's been hoping for, waiting for, but he has no logical explanation why. 

He's being assigned to work with Psi. He doesn't understand Psi. Perhaps it's the stigma regarding psionic-powered individuals. Perhaps it's the lack of understanding exactly how his powers work. Whatever the reason he only knows the what and not the why or how. This disconcerts him, but regardless, they are to share a handler and he is determined to work well with him.

They were paired as a team several times at the Academy. He knows they work well together and knows their skills are complementary, completing part of a larger whole. But he isn't looking forward to sharing a handler with anyone.

The Project is instituting a new pairing system though: a minimum of two Greek-lettered agents per Freelancer. Regardless, Delta knows his place. He knows his job. He knows that he doesn't need to be concerned.

The Counselor of Project Freelancer co-counsels Delta and Psi and briefs them on their new handler. His psychological profile indicates he is borderline psychotic and has a history of violence against his agents. He's a large man with black hair and hazel-blue eyes. He has an impressive record as a Recovery Agent, and has even sustained considerable injury in order to ensure the safety of an agent he recovered. Delta is disappointed he doesn't have the name of the agent he saved, but Psi gives him a knowing look and a nod when Delta reads the word 'redacted'. Whatever that gesture is supposed to mean is lost on Delta, but it's encouraging despite the questions it raises. Delta wonders if this is a function of Psi's empathy. 

Delta continues to analyze Agent Washington's profile and notices that he already has two agents.

_He's going to have FOUR?!!_

Delta is displeased by this, but again, knows his place. The Counselor begins to psychoanalyze Psi and Delta in a joint session to ensure he can monitor their changes over time. Psi and Delta comply completely and after a two hour session, the Counselor calls in Agent Washington. 

_He's beautiful_ , thinks Delta. He's not pretty, with a manly and intimidating look to him, but everything from his muscular body to his masculine face entrances Delta before he realizes he's been staring. He looks to Psi and realizes he's similarly enamored. 

Wash smiles at both of them and takes the seat between them.

"Agent Washington," says the Counselor, "here are the agents you requested. Have a look at their profiles for a minute and see if you have any questions."

Wash looks for a while before grinning at Delta.

"Top of your class, huh? Nice work, Delta. I'm very proud of you."

Those words mean everything to Delta.

"And Psi, I see your precognition hits up to twelve seconds. That's pretty impressive."

Psi grins and looks lovingly at his new handler. 

Wash puts a hand on each of their shoulders and gives them a firm grip. He has a dominating presence that makes Delta feel like he's melting and makes his heart race. He's slightly concerned at the symptoms he's enduring but he knows medically speaking that this is no more stressful to his body than an adrenaline rush.

"I see you both enjoy your handler's presence," says the Counselor. "This is an important team-building factor. You must trust one another. You will obey and learn from Agent Washington in all things. Unless anyone has any further questions, you are free to go."

Agent Washington grabs them both by the upper arms and pulls them from their chairs to lead them out of the room. They smile at him for the man-handling and he ignores them as he leads them down the corridor to his room.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When the Counselor calls Wash into his office, Wash is all too eager. There's no point in being nonchalant. But he wants to exude a bit of compassion. Delta deserves all his compassion and respect for what he went through. And he doesn't know Psi well, but he imagines the boy requires a gentle hand. Wash scoffs. Neither of his hands are gentle. He's going to be as tough on them as he is with Epsilon and Zeta. But unlike Epsilon, he has high expectations for both of them. 

He walks into the office composed and formal, but gives a kind smile to each of his new agents who are looking at him with awe in their eyes.

Thank God they didn't change Delta's eye color. It's true that Wash prefers blue eyes, but Delta wouldn't be Delta without his vibrant, unnaturally green eyes. He still has black hair like the last time he saw him, and Wash is thankful for that. He doesn't like Delta as a blond. Wash prefers his agents to look somewhat like him and the black hair is a must. Delta has his hair in a long buzz cut with slightly longer bangs, looking like York used to back when he first joined the Project. When Wash tries to place the other new traits Delta has, he can't put his finger on it, but Delta is absolutely irresistible now.

Wash looks to Psi. He's shorter than Delta and looks even younger than Epsilon and Zeta, though Wash knows he isn't. Psi's now got his hair in a buzz cut mohawk. Wash prefers more conservative haircuts, but somehow the mohawk frames his face perfectly and somehow the blue-black of his hair brings out his blue-violet eyes. They're electric almost, and Wash finds himself enraptured for a moment. He can feel those eyes going over his chest and arms as if caressing them and it makes him want to wreck Psi right here in the Counselor's office. But there's something familiar about Psi's new face and when Wash looks back to Delta, he sees the similarity before it hits him.

They both have his nose, modified only slightly to be more attractive and proportionate to their faces. And the center of their brow is his too, though their eyebrows are more boyish. 

Wash grins. What a way to have them marked as his. 

They also have similar luscious, full lips, stark pink over the pallor of their skin. Irresistible.

As before, Delta's cheekbones are higher and more pronounced than Psi's, and Psi's jaw is a little more square than Delta's. They certainly don't look the same, but they look related and Wash wonders if they look related to him.

He smiles at both of them, genuinely happy and also in lust. He hopes he's being encouraging. He takes a seat between them and looks to the Counselor.

"Agent Washington," says the Counselor, "here are the agents you requested. Have a look at their profiles for a minute and see if you have any questions."

The Counselor hands him two Manilla folders with each of their Greek letters printed on the front of each. He opens Delta's first, checking his progress at the Academy. He's sure Delta is a success at whatever he does, but seeing it in writing is a great affirmation. Delta is extraordinary and Wash finds himself falling a bit more in love with his agent. Delta went through more than Hell to be a better agent and to be more compatible with Wash. Wash has to put Delta's profile aside for a moment to keep his nausea at bay. He's sick with himself for putting Delta through worse than Hell for a year and a half. 

He reads Psi's profile next. Unlike most Greek-lettered agents, he has a spirituality practice akin to Buddhist meditation that is essential to the maintenance of both his powers and his sanity. Wash is to respect that at all times. Wash prefers to be the center of his agents' universe, but he'll make a concession for the boy. His eyes roam over Psi's achievements with his psionic abilities and notes that he's made progress while at the Academy, going from precognition of three seconds to twelve seconds – certainly a big help on the battlefield. 

Wash gives each of his new agents encouragement, much needed, though Wash doesn't realize how deeply the praise affects them.

He puts a hand on each of their shoulders and grips them with what he hopes is an appropriate level of affection. 

The boys smile at him dreamily and he can see the lust behind the love in their eyes.

"I see you both enjoy your handler's presence," says the Counselor. "This is an important team-building factor. You must trust one another. You will obey and learn from Agent Washington in all things. Unless anyone has any further questions, you are free to go."

Without a word, Wash roughly takes each of his agents by the arm and leads them from the room. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep his lust, his hunger, in check. 

And hunger for them, he does.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Once inside their room, Wash says, "Zeta and Epsilon are training all day. They have a strict schedule and I wanted alone time with the two of you."

"Yes, Sir," says Psi.

"Acknowledged," says Delta.

Wash locks the door and unbuckles his belt. He takes Psi's arms and ties them behind his back with the belt and throws him on the bed.

"I'll deal with you later. First, I want Delta to do something for me. Delta, kneel."

Delta obeys, kneeling before Wash as Wash drops his pants to his knees. Delta stares in disbelief. His handler's hard, thick ten inches is erect and inches from his face.

"Have you ever sucked a dick, Delta?"

"No, Sir."

"You're going to now." Wash slaps Delta across the face with his cock a few times before grabbing the front of Delta's black hair and pressing his face against his crotch.

"I haven't showered for two days. I wanted to smell nice for you. Do you like it?"

Delta nods. The musky scent is unlike anything he's ever smelled before, and before he thinks about it, he licks the balls and cock in front of him as Wash hisses in pleasure. "Nice," says Wash. "Keep going. Lick me all over. Keep your teeth away from it at all times."

Delta lets out a muffled, "Yes, Sir," and starts to lick and kiss at Wash's cock. It feels so familiar, and Delta archives that feeling to analyze later. Right now, he is singularly focused on the musky genitals he's aching to put into his mouth. 

As if reading his mind, Wash places the head of his cock against Delta's lips and Delta gives it an open mouth kiss, sucking and licking at it before allowing Wash to thrust into his mouth. 

The taste of the musk is even better than the smell. Delta attributes this to pheromones, but has to admit that there are other factors at play. He bobs his head as he sucks and tongues the huge cock in his mouth and Wash lets out sounds of satisfaction. Wash still has a grip on his hair and starts to grip it tighter and pull Delta's head back and forth before grabbing the back of his head roughly with both hands and shoving Delta's head forward as he thrusts past Delta's gag reflex. Delta starts to panic, but Wash says, "Relax and breathe through your nose. You're doing great, Delta. You're such a good boy."

Delta struggles a bit to move his head back and breathe through his mouth but Wash continues to fuck his throat and says, "God! You're such a good boy! Be a good boy for me! Suck my cock! Mmmmhh! Yeah! Like that!"

Delta does his best, but his vision gets bleary and he realizes his eyes are watering. When Wash pulls out for a second to let Delta breathe, Delta finds he is wracked with sobs. Wash guides his dick back inside Delta's mouth and starts plunging in and out of his throat, aggravating the gag reflex, with force. He's moving faster, throbbing harder and seemingly impossibly thicker in Delta's mouth. Then he shoves his cock all the way in, pulling Delta's head all the way into his crotch as his cock pulses in Delta's mouth and Delta can feel hot liquid pour down his throat. The only way not to choke is to swallow and Wash says, "That's it, boy! Swallow my come! Such a good boy! You're so good for me Delta!"

Delta feels great at the praise and enjoys his handler coming in him, but physically and emotionally he's gone through a lot of stress and he's still panicking, though he's not struggling to free himself like he was. He sucks and swallows until Wash pulls out of his mouth. Already, Delta is sobbing as the cock runs backward over his tongue.

"You're such a good boy, Delta. _My_ good boy. Smile for me, Delta. Tell me you love it."

Delta just keeps sobbing as he catches his breath. Wash strokes his cheeks with his hands and puts a hand on his cock to rub it on Delta's face, gently stroking against him.

"My brave boy," Wash whispers. 

Delta wants to run, but he also wants to do it again, to see how much he can handle and to please his handler. Wash pulls him to a standing position and kisses, licks and sucks at his jaw and neck until Delta is whining in lust. 

"Tell me you love it," says Wash.

"I love it," whispers Delta. "I love you."

Wash leans forward to bite and suck on Delta's earlobe before whispering into his ear, "I love you too." 

Delta starts sobbing again, disbelieving he heard those words from his handler and overcome with emotion. 

"Delta, go shower and compose yourself. It might make you feel better."

Delta just nods as he continues to cry and runs off to the bathroom.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Psi knows what's going to happen next. He just doesn't know how.

Wash leaps onto the bed, climbing on top of Psi and kissing him roughly. Psi reaches out with his emotions and finds that Wash is really happy to have them. Genuinely happy. He was telling the truth when he called Delta his good boy, and now he wants to see what kind of boy Psi is. 

Wash sheds his pants before taking off Psi's and kisses him roughly again, rubbing his washboard abs on Psi's dick and his own dick on Psi's thighs. He starts to chew on Psi's lip and Psi cries out in pain, only to be silenced when Wash swallows his screams, shoving his tongue down Psi's throat. Psi's scream turns to moans of pleasure as Wash continues to kiss him. Then Wash unbinds his wrists just long enough to remove Psi's turtleneck and rebinds them over his head, tying them to the metal bar of the head board.

"This is going to be painful," says Wash. 

Psi's breath hitches.

"I won't be gentle, and your instinct is going to be to struggle. Don't fight that instinct. But if you hurt me, I'm going to hurt you more."

Psi just nods, knowing he doesn't have a choice. Wash gives him a delighted feral grin and kisses him again. Then he slicks his cock up with gun oil, lifts Psi's thighs to give him access and roughly shoves inside Psi as Psi screams. 

Psi could have never imagined pain like this. It hurts and he doesn't know if he can take it. He struggles a bit, but that just makes it hurt more. 

"Relax, boy. It won't hurt as bad if you relax," says Wash as if pitying him. Psi hates his tone and spits at him. 

Wash slaps him hard in the face a few times and Psi goes still, refusing to cry. He wants to be good for his handler and he knows he supremely fucked that up. Wash grabs the bedsheet and wipes the spit from his face.

"That's going to cost you. This is gonna _hurt_!"

Wash starts pummeling his tight hole, adding gun oil now and then to lube and working Psi up as he strokes his cock. Psi doesn't want to enjoy this, but he does, and he starts to feel really good where Wash is rubbing over his prostate on every thrust, making him gasp. 

"Fuck!" screams Psi, and Wash slaps him hard, again and again in the face until he's crying. 

"Don't curse, you little shit!" yells Wash.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" sobs Psi. 

Wash grabs his hips and renews his vigor, sliding in and out more easily now and feeling himself get close, but he isn't done punishing Psi yet. He slaps his ass a few times, bruising his cheeks, and the squeezes as Psi tenses with every slap feel like heaven, nearly making Wash come. But it's when he leans forward to lick, bite and suck at Psi's neck and chest that Psi lets slip, "I love you, Agent Washington," and Wash starts coming _hard_ into his silken ass. 

Psi has never felt closer to anyone or anything, and as Wash's cock pumps him with come, he decides the pain is worth it. Wash is worth it. And as Wash strokes himself inside of Psi, hitting his sweet spot over and over, Psi clenches as he's about to come.

"Come for me, Psi. Do it now."

And Psi comes as his ass closes rhythmically around Wash. 

As Psi gushes come onto his chest, the memories flood over him. He remembers everything they did to him and the sheer horror of his re-education and the torture he went through to become who he is now is too much for him to bear. They kept him in a cage and injected him with God knows what. They hypnotized him every day and night and made him kill his comrades when they acted up. They gave him plastic surgery to make him more appealing to Wash and changed his hair color to black knowing that Wash would like that best. They forced him to kill, forced him to maim, and forced him to learn anatomy and physiology so he could learn to mutilate his enemies in the perfect way for whatever his goal may be. Psi doesn't know how to hold back any more tears and he sobs uncontrollably.

Then Wash starts fucking him gently, kissing his face and shushing him. "It's okay now, Psi. You're here with me. I'm going to take real good care of you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," sobs Psi.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, Agent Washington. I love you."

"And you know I'll take care of you. I'm your handler now and I'm always going to be. Your past can't hurt you anymore. But your future is going to be great. Just trust me, it'll be okay."

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Wash dismounts quickly, unbinds Psi's wrists and carries Psi to the bathroom.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Delta is completely horrified. He's heard everything from the bathroom, afraid to come out. Wash isn't just abusive, he's a sadistic rapist. This is so horrifying because Delta knows he still loves him, still wants him and would do anything he asks. Delta knows without a doubt that he's next, and it has him crying in the shower.

When Wash bursts into the bathroom, Delta is scared shitless that he's about to go through what Psi went through, but he hears noises incongruent with that conclusion and determines that enough time has passed that Wash isn't coming in to find him. When he peeks his head out of the shower Psi has his head over the toilet and is just starting to vomit. He's naked and blood and come are dripping from between his butt cheeks. Wash is at the sink, running water over a towel and brings it to Psi to hold to his forehead. He takes Psi's hand and holds it to the towel on his head and says, "Come get me if you need anything."

Then he turns to Delta.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Delta looks terrified of Wash, and Wash doesn't like it. He moves towards Delta and grabs his head, roughly kissing him and biting his lip to make it bleed before sucking on the wound as Delta gasps and whines.

"Derek— I mean, Delta. Don't look at me like that. Look at me like you love me. I know you do."

"Will I receive the same treatment as my brother?"

"Not exactly. He cursed. He spit in my face. But you won't do those things because you're my good boy. I'll work you up nice and slow. When I break you, it will be gently."

"You do intend to break me then."

"Yes, Delta. I do."

"Why did you call me Derek? Do I resemble someone from your past?"

Wash gives him a sad smile. "Yes. You look almost just like him. I cared for him too."

"How many partners have you had?"

"My wife, later, my son. My wife died from a drunk driver and my son later died in a Pelican crash. Then Epsilon, Zeta, Psi and you."

"Your son was one of your partners... I did not see that in your file."

"It's a secret. A secret I'm trusting you with."

"Then you trust me as much as I trust you."

"Yes, Delta, I do. You're an amazing person."

Delta smiles wide at the praise.

"I'm still going to be rough with you. It's how I like it. But I'll work you up to it."

"I thank you for that consideration. Perhaps we should check on Psi. I am concerned about his vomiting. We have not eaten today so it likely isn't digestive."

"No, it's not. He remembered something traumatic. The same thing happened to Epsilon when he remembered."

"Memory is the key."

"Yeah. And I'm going to unlock your memories, Delta. Come to the bedroom with me."

"I would prefer to monitor Psi for a short time to ensure he does not suffer injury while vomiting."

Wash sighs. "Fine. You take care of Psi. I'm going to shower. Then I expect you to submit to me completely. You're already mine, Delta, but I'm going to show you how much I own you."

Delta flushes with excitement. "Affirmative, Agent Washington."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Psi stops vomiting before Wash gets out of the shower and Delta takes Psi to the bedroom to lie down. Delta then joins Wash in the shower and kneels before him.

"I am here to assist," says Delta, smiling up at Wash.

"God, you're adorable. Get up, let me wash you off."

"I assure you that I am clean."

"That's an order, agent," says Wash.

Delta gets up and Wash rinses him under the spray before soaping him up. Wash is behind Delta and Delta feels the large hands bathing his back and ass before reaching around his waist to wash his crotch and abs. When Wash gets to Delta's chest, he's kissing at Delta's neck and Delta melts in his arms.

Then Wash grabs a small bottle from the soap rack, and Delta can hear a rhythmic slicking sound. Delta starts to turn around, but Wash shoves him against the wall of the shower.

"Just relax for me, Delta. This is gonna feel weird, but I know you'll like it."

"Acknowledged."

Wash starts rubbing the lube between Delta's perfect buttcheeks and then around his hole. He massages Delta's entrance until the boy is jelly in his arms. "What is happening?" asks Delta, completely overwhelmed with sensation. 

"I'm lubricating your anus so I can put my penis in it," says Wash, hoping the clinical terminology will put Delta at ease.

"But how will that _fit_?!"

"Trust me, Derek. It'll fit."

"You called me 'Derek' again."

"And it won't be the last time."

"Should I answer to that name as well?"

"Yes, you should."

"Acknowledged. Agent Washington, I have misgivings about this course of action."

"You're right, the bed would be better, but I thought we could give Psi a little space for now."

"That is not what I meant."

"Derek, I'm going to fuck you. That is not negotiable."

"I am feeling what I would categorize as fear."

"You're smart. But you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm going to make this good for you. This will be routine soon, so you better get used to it."

"That does not alleviate my fears."

"Are you talking back to me? I honestly can't tell."

"I am responding to you."

"I'll show you some response!" Wash says as he gently pokes a slicked finger inside Delta. Delta gasps and cries out, but Wash keeps going until he gets to Delta's prostate in one smooth slow motion and then rubs it gently, making Delta cry out again and again in delectable noises. Then he adds a second finger, massaging the sphincter first and then pushing past it. Delta reaches a hand over his shoulder to hold Wash's head as Wash kisses his neck. 

Finally, Delta is relaxing and Wash ventures a third finger making Delta moan deeply and thrust backwards onto Wash's fingers. Wash looks at Delta's wonton face and decides he's ready. 

Wash retreats his fingers from Delta's silken ass and slicks up his cock again, just to make sure there's enough lube. Then he presses against Delta's entrance and slowly pushes into him.

Delta gasps in pleasure and angles his hips just right, giving Wash better access as he starts to thrust further in, making sure to rub over Delta's sweet spot on every thrust. 

Soon, Delta is a puddle in Wash's arms and Wash has to support his weight. Wash wraps an arm under both of Delta's, wrapping across his chest and uses the other to feel his hips and thighs up before lifting one of Delta's legs to give him better access.

By now, Delta is letting out incoherent streams of 'I love you's and Wash is having a hard time not saying it back. He wants to save it though. He wants to make it count.

He runs his cock back and forth inside of Delta's velvety silken insides and feels himself getting closer to his climax. He thrusts all the way in and out, loving how limp and pliant Delta has made himself. He bites down hard on Delta's neck and says, "Come for me, Derek! I need you to come for me!"

Delta starts squeezing hard around Wash's cock as he spurts come all over the tiled shower wall and Wash presses him up against the wall harder as he strokes himself in and out of that convulsing hole. Wash can't help but shout, "I love you, Derek! God, I love you! My good boy! My selfless, brave, good boy!" 

Finally, Wash is coming hard inside Delta and fucks through the orgasm, plunging all the way in and out of Delta's ass before settling himself all the way inside to the hilt and pumping the last of his load deep inside his agent.

As the two of them pant together as Wash stays buried in Delta, Delta mutters something that Wash can't make out.

"What was that, Derek?"

"I came back to you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	9. Reconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash works on team-building with his agents Zeta, Epsilon, Delta and Psi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for rough gay sex, rough gay oral sex, dubcon, mentions of gore and drugged sex. Not in that order.

  


  


"Yes, you did. I love you Derek. My brave, good boy." says Wash, stroking Delta's hair.

"I love you too, Sir," says Delta, pressing his back against Wash and angling his butt to keep as much of Wash's cock inside him as possible. "Do you wish to fornicate again?"

"You bet your ass. But Zeta and Epsilon should be back any minute."

"They could… join us…" says Delta.

"They'll be here with your surprise. We can fuck again later."

"Acknowledged. Will you please hold me like this a while longer?"

"Sure, Derek. Sure. Just alert me if you hear the door opening," says Wash as he pulls Delta against his chest and thrusts inward again to bury himself to the hilt.

"Affirmative. ...Agent Washington, do I seem more compatible with you now that I have undergone further alteration and re-education?"

"Yes Delta, you do. But our real reason for this is so we can make a better team."

"If I may counterpoint, that is only one of the reasons I chose to undergo further changes."

"You did this for me? So we'd be happier together?"

"Affirmative. I crave your love and acceptance more than anything else."

Wash almost cries. Derek voluntarily underwent _torture_ for fifteen additional months so they would be more romantically and sexually compatible… how does he even begin to forgive himself for that?

Instead he just kisses Delta's head and neck all over and thrusts repeatedly into him, feeling another round coming on. He doesn't wait for assent. He knows what Delta would say. Either way, he's going to have this. He squeezes Delta's cock in his hand and rutts inside of him until soon he's fucking him hard against the tile wall of the shower. Delta's letting out delectable noises, shouts of joy and pleasure punctuated by shouts of pain. It doesn't take Wash long to come inside Delta again, and when he does, he tells Delta to come, and Delta does.

He doesn't disengage from Delta until they hear the door opening in the next room and Epsilon call out, "Wash? We're back!"

"Alert, dormitory door has opened," says Delta.

Wash calls out, "I'm busy. Give Psi some love while you wait for me."

Then Wash lovingly bathes Delta, satisfied that there's almost no blood, and kisses him sweetly under the spray of the shower.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Zeta and Epsilon get to their room with Wash, they don't see anyone at first, but there's water running in the shower.

Epsilon calls out, "Wash? We're back!"

They hear Wash tell them he's busy and to go give Psi some love. Wash must be with Delta then. Delta underwent the re-education voluntarily and is probably Wash's favorite now. Epsilon misses when it was just the two of them, even if he was broken beyond repair. He doesn't let it show often, but their time together before he shot himself really did affect him. All he needed was one word from Wash to make it all bearable: 'Love'.

Now he knows Wash loves him. Knows it without a doubt. The handler is still a bastard and a sick fuck, but honestly, Epsilon wouldn't have it any other way. He loves Wash too, no matter his faults or sins. 

Zeta is looking around the room for Psi and spots him in the bed. He's completely under the covers and is so small that he's easy to miss. He's shaking a little, as if crying, but there's no noise coming from him.

Epsilon puts the cake down that he's been carrying and takes off his clothes to get in bed with Psi, and Zeta follows suit. 

Psi looks wrecked. 

Haunted.

Epsilon knows the feeling. He must have already remembered their training. Zeta shushes him and climbs on his other side, cuddling next to him as Epsilon does the same on the closer side. They hold him close and kiss him and he responds a little too well, pressing his hard cock against them. 

"Save it for Wash," says Zeta. "He wants you."

"You don't?" asks Psi.

"We do," says Epsilon, "but he said we should show you some love. He didn't give us permission to fuck. Let's just cuddle and you can rub against us all you like."

"Okay… how do you do it? How can you be so happy when you know… when you know what they did to us?"

"I literally killed myself because I couldn't take it," says Epsilon. "But trust me, it gets better."

"I hope so," says Psi. "I keep remembering how scared everyone was. And then, that point where there was nothing but fear in our lives so we had nothing to compare it to. It was just the way things were and none of us remembered being unafraid. Epsilon, if you could feel what everyone else at the Academy felt…. I don't know how I'm going to function well enough to please Agent Washington."

"You will because I tell you to," says Wash as he comes out of the bathroom carrying Delta. 

He throws Delta on the bed next to Epsilon and goes to get dressed. "You all stay naked. I'm going to cut the cake, we'll have ourselves a little orgy for team-building and then tomorrow we'll start with team training." 

"I miss Nevada," says Psi.

"Do you love me, Psi?" asks Wash.

"Yes, Sir. With all my heart."

"Then never bring him up again in my presence."

"Yes, Sir."

"Delta, do you have your medication or should I get some from the medical wing after cake?"

"I have it," says Delta.

"Good. Give two pills to each of your brothers and take two yourself." Delta complies and they all take their medicine. It works almost instantly, absorbing through the mouth as they swallow the pills dry. 

Delta just now seems to realize that Wash is cutting a cake on the desk. It's a twenty pound Vienetta.

"You kept your promise," says Delta. "That is a very large Vienetta."

"And the first slice is for you," says Wash. "Come and get it."

Delta gets up from the bed to get his slice of cake and then kneels next to it to eat, waiting for everyone else to have their plate before he takes his first bite.

Epsilon takes Delta's obedient kneeling as a good idea and follows suit, prompting Zeta and Psi to do the same. When Wash sees all four of his agents kneeling in front of the bed eating their cake quietly, he smiles.

"Such good boys," he says before digging into his piece. Delta's 'buy the cake online' idea seems to have worked out perfectly. It's quite delicious. As Wash continues to eat, he studies his team. Psi seems to be feeling better if he can stomach food now. He's being polite about it, but he's eating almost as quickly as Zeta. Epsilon sticks his chocolate mint covered tongue out at Wash, and Wash gives him a warning look. He can tell Epsilon is egging him on in hopes of punishment. And Delta is polite as always, but keeps looking up at him lovingly with his green eyes that are so bright they seem to glow. When Wash thinks about it, all of their eyes are bright and Wash wonders if that has to do with the physical alterations they go through. Delta's are an unnatural green and all of the Greek-lettered agents seem to have unnaturally vibrant eyes. He admires the eyes of his agents, moving his eyes across their naked bodies afterward and noticing how good looking they all are. Beautiful. Just like his wife and son were. In fact, now that he thinks about it, his son had his nose and brow too, just like Delta and Psi do now. Did the Project find out about them? Is that why they changed Delta and Psi the way they did? Or is it coincidence?

Wash laughs at himself. There are no coincidences in the Project. Just secrets, and apparently, his aren't as well kept as he'd hoped. Oh well. Delta said it wasn't in his file, so at least it's not something someone could look up easily. It wouldn't really matter, but he promised his son he would keep it a secret, so he intends to do that, even after his son's passing. He doesn't feel bad having told Delta because Delta can keep secrets probably better than anyone in the galaxy. He wouldn't trust Epsilon with the same knowledge. 

He wonders if Psi knows what he's thinking. The telepath has been quiet this whole time, not giving any tells that he's heard Wash's thoughts. But then Psi smiles at him and he has to wonder. Is that loving smile just because his agent is head over heels for him? Or is it a signal that he heard Wash's thoughts?

As Wash makes eye contact with Psi, Psi flinches, perhaps afraid he's displeased Wash. Whatever the case, Wash decides to ignore it until they're all done with their cake. Then he's going to take Psi apart piece by piece. Then Delta. Then Zeta and Epsilon. He thanks his new medical regimen for that. It gives him a magnified libido, making sure he has enough spunk for all four agents. The Counselor insisted and who is Wash to argue?

When Wash is done with his piece, he cuts four more pieces and orders his agents to serve themselves when they're ready. He puts the rest of the cake in the freezer of his minifridge and takes off his clothes. Four sets of eyes stare hungrily at his naked body and he smiles at all of them. Used to be, he was a one-woman man. Then a one-man man. Then a one-boy man. Now he's a four-boy man. He chuckles to himself at the surprises life had in store for him. 

When he thinks of the responsibility he has now, he has to admit that having Eta and Iota would be pushing it. Hopefully, he'll have the opportunity to find out, though they'll have to have a larger room and a bigger bed. The five of them will just barely fit in the bed they have now. And two bathrooms would be helpful too. 

He turns his thoughts to the eyes on his body as he gives them a pointed look towards the last pieces of cake. They each go get their cake and kneel back where they were by the bed. 

Wash makes an impromptu decision before allowing his thoughts to return to how tasty his agents look.

"Epsilon, you're my team leader. In my absence, the rest of you are to follow Epsilon's leadership in training or in the field. Our private lives are a different matter. Do you all understand?"

This is a test. Each of them have mouths full of cake. Zeta ventures a "Yes, Sir," spewing droplets of cake on the carpet, but the others nod solemnly. 

"Zeke, you get to clean the room tomorrow morning."

Zeta looks disappointed, but nods. 

When Psi finishes his piece of cake he says, "I feel loopy…"

"That's normal. The pills you took are tranquilizers, amphetamines and aphrodisiacs. It's so that you'll bond well with each other and with me."

Psi would panic, but he doesn't. He feels _great_! And if his handler's approval is dependent on him being drugged, he'll take being drugged over Wash's disapproval. Besides, it's not the worst he's had in his body. The Academy was much more terrifying where drugs were concerned. 

As they finish their cake and place their napkins, plastic plates and forks in the trash, Wash pulls out three bottles of gun oil and puts a little in his hand, lazily stroking his cock hard. 

"Psi, come here."

Psi looks entranced. Hypnotized by Wash's naked body and he walks slowly over to Wash, slipping on the carpet. But Wash is there to grab his arm and keep him from falling. He kisses Psi dominantly, sticking his tongue down his throat before biting his lip, sucking hard and molesting his mouth with his own. Psi returns the kiss elegantly, kissing almost like a woman. That turns Wash on in ways he didn't think it would and he roughly sticks two fingers into Psi's entrance.

Psi cries out but it's a combination of pain and pleasure. Wash wastes no time in finding his prostate and gently stroking it until Psi is hard as a rock. He gives a glance to his other agents and says, "Zeke, suck off Derek and Eddie."

Zeta nods vigorously and drops his head into Delta's lap where the aphros have already made Delta mostly hard. Eddie puts his hands on his hips, disappointed to be last, but gets an idea and grabs one of the bottles of gun oil. Soon, he's stroking his clone's prostate and licking his back as Delta heaves erratic breaths, holding Zeta's head in his lap, but not pushing it. 

Meanwhile, Wash has Psi practically torn apart, fitting four digits inside him and fucking him hard with his fingers. Psi moans and pants as Wash rubs his cock on Psi's abs and groans. Finally, Wash takes Psi to the bed and throws him face down. Psi writhes and whines, missing his handler's fingers inside of him.

Wash gives him something better. 

Since Psi was good and obedient, he doesn't have to punish him, at least as long as he's not disrespectful. So Wash is more gentle this time, like he was with Delta. He kisses his neck, biting playfully and sucking hickeys as he mounts him. He pushes inside to the hilt in one _slow_ smooth motion and Psi moans in one long sound of utter euphoria. 

Wash takes his time, bringing Psi to the brink of climax over and over again before finally allowing him release and coming undone inside him as Psi squeezes around him.

Psi says, "You're my first."

Wash says, "What?"

"I was a virgin before you. Was I a good boy for you?"

"Yes, Psi, you were a good boy. I thought Nevada—"

"He was straight. We still had feelings for each other but he refused to… we never did it, I mean."

"That's surprising. I thought he was kind of a slut."

"Yeah, with _women_. Drove me crazy. I like you better though. I love you, Sir."

"I'm getting there. Not ready to say it yet."

"That's okay. You don't have to love me. I just wanted you to know I love you."

"I'm sure I'll fall in love with you eventually. It's our first day together."

Psi sighs. "I know. Do you want to do it again?"

Wash smiles. "Let's give someone else a turn. Zeta! You're up! Epsilon, start sucking Psi off."

"But Wash!" says Epsilon.

"This is team building. Learn to enjoy your brothers," says Wash as he helps Psi to the side of the bed where Epsilon puts his head in Zeta's lap. 

"I'll reciprocate," says Psi. "It's only fair."

Meanwhile Delta finds himself without a partner so he joins Epsilon in sucking off Psi, taking turns with him and kissing him over Psi's cock.

By the time they've all finished, five hours later, every one of Wash's agents has bottomed, topped, sucked and been sucked by each of the others. And Wash has of course topped them all and been blown by them all. 

Wash is very satisfied with the course of the night, and he has them shower two at a time after he showers and then changes the sheets. When they all pile into the bed, Wash is in the middle with Delta on his left and Epsilon on his right with Psi and Zeta on the outsides of the bed. 

He sleeps better than he has in a long time, and he blames the exhaustion, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows he's more content now than he has been since Delta went away last year.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Wash wakes up, all four of his agents have managed to pile on top of him and he wraps his arms around them all for a group hug before he pushes them off and gets up to shower again. When he gets out of the shower, Zeta is already cleaning the room, Delta is checking BattleNet and likely forming strategies to reach the top of the leaderboard, Psi is meditating and Epsilon is doing Yoga, staying limber for his handler. 

Wash gets his guns out and starts cleaning them and he cleans Epsilon's and Zeta's guns while he's at it. 

Before he's finished, Zeta and Epsilon have gone off to bring everyone some breakfast from the mess hall and Psi is finishing up his meditation by chanting in some other language. 

After a robust breakfast, Wash promises his agents they can have cake if they perform well in training. 

Individually, they each perform well, including Epsilon with the exception of his aim. As a group, they don't stand a chance. Only Epsilon seems to remember that he's in charge in training, Psi and Zeta are reacting to everything ahead of time, getting in each other's way and leaving Epsilon and Delta to fend for themselves and Delta… Delta actually does really well. When he sees that the others have abandoned the weakest fighter, he sticks to Epsilon's side and gives him alerts and strategies as they each fight the hard-light holograms. 

Wash yells at them for twenty minutes, telling them to work together instead of leaving each other open. He wants them to communicate on the battlefield, not ignore each other. Finally he assigns them positions. Zeta, when he's not acting as sniper, is to be in the front with Psi to his left and slightly behind him. Delta is to be to Psi and Zeta's right and slightly behind Psi. And Epsilon is to be in the back. This lets Psi use his precognition to help anyone in formation, gives Zeta the freedom to move at whatever speed he needs to and gives Delta the position closest to Epsilon both to guard and to advise him. Wash doesn't think it will work.

It doesn't. 

Finally, he decides they need to go in pairs until everyone is familiar with fighting alongside everyone else. They don't get very far with it, but when they try formation again they're twenty-three percent more successful. Wash decides to focus on working in pairs and then trios for the foreseeable future until they know each other's strengths, weaknesses and tendencies well enough to work as a team. For today though, they were a bust.

In the end, only Delta gets cake.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


In the locker room, Wash's agents can't help but stare at him and at each other. Wash wonders if it's always going to be like this or if it's some aftereffect of the aphros. But when they shower, the boys all bathe each other, a little too flirtatiously, a little too passionately, and Wash has to break them up as North comes in with Theta. Theta laughs as he sees Wash prying them apart and North tells him not to be rude and to mind his own business in the locker room. Wash gets out of the showers and strikes up a conversation with North as he dresses and North undresses. 

"You get a second agent yet?" asks Wash.

"They had me do trial periods," says North. "Omicron's the worst. How did you put up with him?"

"I only put up with him for four days."

"I made it two. Next was Kappa. He was flat out mean to Theta. Theta doesn't deserve that."

"Did they give you a third one?"

"Yeah, Mu. He was okay. A good fighter but he's not good with kids and Theta's a little young."

"I'm nineteen!" says Theta. "And Mu is only twenty-two!"

"Theta, you need more encouragement than Mu was willing to give. It was a bad match. No one's calling you a child."

" _You_ call me a child!"

"That's because you're _my_ child."

"Whatever, Daddy. I'm gonna go talk to Delta."

With that, Theta walks off, apparently unaware of his slip up.

North looks mortified. 

"So… 'Daddy', huh?" says Wash, "I bet it makes things easier…"

"Wash, he was just kidding. I'm not his 'Daddy'. You know I don't have kids…"

"That isn't what I was implying," says Wash as he leers at North. 

"Look, it's not—"

"It's okay, North. Every agent is made compatible with his Freelancer. Mine are perfect for me. There's no reason that—"

"Can we just keep this quiet. I don't like my fetishes being known by the whole Project."

Wash laughs. "The whole Project already knows, North. They all found out about me somehow."

"That's because your BSDM sessions are loud enough for all five buildings to hear! I'm a little more discreet."

"BDSM? ... North, my relationships aren't faked…"

"You mean you've been raping all of your agents?"

"I wouldn't use that word, but I encourage them to struggle if it comes natural."

"And the blood-curdling screams? Wash, you need some serious therapy."

"We can't all be Daddies, North. Besides they love it. They love me. It works for us."

"If York knew what you are doing to Delta—"

"—Do _not_ bring York into this! York was our friend, and Delta requested to be mine before they modified him again. He knew how I like things and he was okay with it. I think York would want Derek to be safe and happy and he _is_."

"Just like Epsilon was happy with you before he killed himsel—"

North flies backwards as Epsilon punches him in the face and then hard in the chest. Zeta, Psi and Delta have to restrain Theta, and North touches his bleeding cheek.

"You don't have the right to criticize my relationships _or_ my suicide!" yells Epsilon. "North Dakota, we all know you know what they did to us. How the fuck do you think Wash is responsible for that?"

"You're right, E. I shouldn't have assumed your abusive relationship and lack of moral support had anything to do with your suicide."

"Damn right it didn't!" yells Epsilon. Wash swats him hard on the ass. 

"Don't curse at North," says Wash. "Don't curse at any Freelancer. Got it?"

"Yeah, Boss, I got it," says Epsilon grumpily. 

"Apologize to North," says Wash. "He's being a dickball, but he's still our friend."

"I apologize, North Dakota. But don't talk about me like you know me! Wash has always been perfect for me! It wasn't his fault what happened. Don't blame him."

"Okay, I won't," says North. "I'm sorry for pushing your buttons."

"See?" says Wash. "Everyone's sorry. Now we can all go back to being one giant dysfunctional family."

"Let's just keep each other's secrets, Wash," says North.

"Yeah, yeah. If you ever want a night with one of mine, let me know. Some wild sex may help you break out of your stuffy dad routine."

North smiles. "Sure, Wash. I'll talk to Theta and let you know. Hurry up and recover the twins for me, will ya? I've been waiting on them for over a year."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it. But I might be getting them instead."

"You have four, I have one. I'm more than capable of being a loving handler for the twins."

"You mean a loving father?" says Wash, getting one last barb in.

"As a matter of fact, yes," says North, finally owning it. "That might be exactly what they need."

"They'll need whatever the Academy wants them to need. It isn't pretty, but it's effective. Just keep in mind that their Daddy issues will have to be manufactured for you."

North looks a little green, definitely ill at the thought. Wash pats him on the shoulder and walks out of the locker room.

Wash's agents get dressed quickly and are close behind.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Training simulations have started again. Wash takes his team on three of them. On the first one, Epsilon nearly gets him killed when he makes a bad call. That night, Delta, Psi and Zeta are excused to the library for several hours while Wash punishes Epsilon.

The second simulation is a fiasco. All of Wash's team end up separated and pinned down, but separately, they can each play to their strengths. Delta deduces a flanking formation before the enemy forces even implement it, shooting off each simulation trooper as they get in formation. Zeta finds a spot to snipe from and takes out several of the enemy in fast successive shots. Psi predicts each shot of the enemy just before it happens, knowing exactly when it's clear for him to shoot. And Epsilon covers Wash with every move the Freelancer makes, apparently trying to make up for nearly getting him killed. Unfortunately, his aim is so bad, he ends up killing a sim trooper on their side. That's going to cost him.

In the third simulation, Wash gets hurt early on, taking a bullet for Epsilon. Zeta and Epsilon react the same way, going into a trance and slaughtering every single member of the Red Team with nothing but combat daggers. Wash has only seen that kind of thing once in video when he witnessed Delta avenging York on that roof. When the two of them are done, Psi is petrified of them and they're covered in so much blood that there's barely any clean skin seen on them. They worked perfectly in tandem, using each other's strengths to build a unique teamwork of slashing, dodging, stabbing and hand-to-hand combat. Wash is completely floored. 

On the way back, Delta is regulating Wash's healing unit and Wash can't take his eyes from Zeta and Epsilon, both of whom are staring down at the floor of the transport as if they're ashamed. As far as Wash is concerned, they have nothing to be ashamed of. They performed perfectly. He couldn't have even imagined them doing better. He feels bad for the Sim troopers, but they're just canon fodder anyways. They knew they might lose their lives to Freelancers and Greek-lettered agents when they signed up for this. Hell, some of the sim troopers even think their enemies are the other sim troopers. They spend every day killing each other.

Wash has no remorse for them. What he does have are three agents who have proven that their training and programming work. 

That night, Wash actually debases himself enough to suck off Zeta and Epsilon. In his mind, they've earned it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Delta checks BattleNet the next day, he finds they've gone up three ranks and Zeta's, Epsilon's and his names are all marked with a star. None of the other Greek-lettered agents have this. He's sure he knows what it means: confirmed successes of the Project and the Academy. 

Now that their team is number two on the leaderboard, he celebrates by having some more of that Vienetta before it goes bad. Wash wakes up later, dick deep within Psi and fucks him silly before taking him to the shower. Epsilon and Zeta are already at the firing range and Delta is aching for a real mission now that they're number two. He doesn't get to use his computer skills in battle training simulations, only in on-base computer simulations. And he needs practice breaking through locks, encrypted and holographic alike. He remembers how to do them, but he likes to keep up to date on the latest in technology and he hasn't broken a lock in the field since Wash recovered him that day on the roof. He sends in a request to have up-to-date locks to practice with and the Counselor responds quickly, saying that he approves the idea. 

By then, Wash and Psi are getting out of the shower and Wash pulls Delta to his knees to blow him. Delta falls into it easily and lovingly, memorizing each taste and each sensation, coming in his briefs when Wash shoots down his throat. 

When they're done, Delta shows Wash BattleNet and the leaderboard, earning a hug from his handler. Wash has never been number two before. Only North and Theta are ahead of them now and in Wash's mind, it's only a matter of time. 

Then Wash hears a sound he hasn't heard in a long time: his recovery beacon is going off. 

He checks his datapad for details and doesn't like what he sees. North was wounded badly in a training simulation, hit with grenade shrapnel. He'll be okay, but the problem isn't North. It's Theta. He went missing in action and Wash already knows what that means. The Meta is trying to make another addition. 

Wash calls his team on their comms and within minutes they're all accounted for and prepared to leave. Wash isn't religious, but he says a quick prayer that he doesn't lose any of his agents. He loves them all deeply, can't imagine life without any of them now that they're his. And he says a prayer for Epsilon, who is at the biggest disadvantage in the group. Eidetic memory is a great advantage in the classroom but not as much on the battlefield, at least not when compared to superhuman speed or precognition. 

On the way to the destination, Wash checks with the rest of the Recovery Force. Forty troops are already on the ground there and they have a last known position and direction of Agent Maine and his agents. Ten troops are giving chase, and Wash tells them he needs to find them ASAP instead of going to the landing sight. 

Delta configures the most likely destination of Agent Maine and points them to a windmill base in the desert next to an ocean. Wash tells him to stay near Epsilon at all times unless he has a very specific strategy that requires them to split up. He says the same to Psi and Zeta, hoping that between the pairings, they'll have a good advantage. 

Suddenly, Psi says, "Zeta, get your rifle and go to the window! Command, open side hatch 3B!"

Before they know it, Zeta is firing shots at the ground from inside the Pelican. Wash looks to the window and sees a figure in black riding a Mongoose. No one but Psi knows who Zeta is shooting at but when Wash's recovery beacon goes off again, signalling the death of Gamma, Wash knows Psi and Zeta just made their mission a lot easier.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	10. Deconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash's team faces down the Meta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for death, mutilation, rape, mentions of suicide and torture.

  


  


When they get on the ground at the windmill base, it seems deserted. They watch out for any signs of enemy activity but nothing seems to be going on. They make it inside the facility, and immediately the facility locks down, huge metal gates and barricades close down over the windows and doors. They're locked in. 

Somewhere in the base they can hear screaming and the maniacal glee of O'Malley's laugh.

"That was Thom," says Delta. "Agent Theta ís likely undergoing some form of mutilation."

"Which way?!" asks Epsilon, already infuriated and ready to rip O'Malley a new one.

"I can guide you," says Psi, "but this is a trap. I recommend you, Delta and Wash go the other direction while Zeta and I trigger the trap."

"What's in the other direction?" asks Wash.

"Eta and Iota," says Psi. "Use the words, 'life's great mysteries' to access their core programming. This should snap them out of any overemotional or conditioned responses."

"Is that something the Academy implanted?" asks Wash.

"No. It's something I did. Just now."

"Psi, you can be really scary sometimes," says Zeta.

"We are wasting time. Sir, I suggest we move," says Delta. He gets out his motion tracker and shows a map of the base. "We can rescue and recruit the twins and go around here to this corridor and take it to get to O'Malley and Theta."

"Let's move," says Wash. 

They get going in their assigned directions. It isn't long before Wash, Epsilon and Delta are under fire. Delta calls out Psi's trigger words and the shots stop.

"Ethan, Ivan! We're here to rescue you!" Epsilon calls out. Wash moves around to the next half-wall barricade where there's a computer console and waves for Delta to follow. Delta quickly patches in and takes over the controls of the base, setting his datapad with control over the lockdown. 

Epsilon makes a move, out into the open as Delta screams, "No!"

But it's too late, Epsilon is in the line of fire from Maine's grenade launcher. He's hit in the ankle by shrapnel from the first grenade, but amazingly, manages to take cover on the other side of the complex, closer to the twins. Eta is at his side in an instant.

"There's no escape, Eddie. We've tried and tried and tried. We're all with the Meta now or we're dead."

"That's just what Maine wants you to think," says Eddie, "But that doesn't make it true."

"How are you going to rescue us? You're _wounded_!"

"Ethan, we outnumber them now," says Iota. "Gamma hasn't made it back yet. Wash and Delta are here. It's the five of us against Maine, Sigma and Omega. We can do this."

"No, you can't," says Maine. Maine is approaching, out in the open like nothing can touch him. He starts firing grenades at Delta and Wash's position, damaging the computer and blowing chunks of concrete from their cover. Epsilon takes advantage of Maine facing the other way and shoots him twice in the leg with Wash's magnum. He was aiming for his head and used all the bullets in his his mag.

"If we capture Epsilon, maybe he won't hurt us!" says Eta.

"You cockbite! I'm not joining the Meta!"

"Ethan, calm down. We don't need to hurt anyone on our side," says Iota.

"You better decide pretty fucking quick whose side you're on!" says Epsilon

"We're on yours!" says Iota. "Eta, please. We have to go! This could be our only chance!"

Suddenly Maine is there, leaping over their barricade and using the large blade of his grenade launcher to slice into Epsilon's torso. Epsilon screams in panic and Eta makes a bold decision. 

He's through being scared.

He aims his gun at his own head, readies his combat dagger against Iota's throat and says, "Maine. You're about to lose agents. If you want me, my twin and Epsilon, you're going to have to focus on Wash and Delta. Otherwise, Epsilon will die and I'll make sure we do. It's your choice."

Maine quickly turns to rush towards Wash's position, but Wash is already right behind him. He uses Maine's own momentum to throw him to the floor, straddles his chest and empties a magazine into his throat. 

Eta sheathes his dagger and lowers his gun. Just as soon, Delta is there with a healing unit from his mission bag, hooking it up to Epsilon and administering first aid.

"It worked! I've never seen you bluff like that!" says Iota.

"I wasn't bluffing," says Eta.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Psi thought he'd be ready to see Theta tortured since he knew he was going to see it, could feel Theta's terror and pain. But he was wrong. He was nowhere near ready. He goes first, trusting Zeta to cover him and rushes to Theta where's he's tied to a chair with industrial chains in the middle of the room. His face is split open and his left eye gouged out. Psi watches in horror as O'Malley comes up behind Theta, holding the eyeball by the optic nerve and crunches it into his mouth.

Psi goes into a trance. He can't help what happens next as O'Malley crumbles to the floor and writhes in unnatural positions as every bone in his body is telekinetically broken. Psi is so consumed by rage that he doesn't see Sigma until it's too late. Sigma shoots him in the neck and shoulder from the rafters, leaps down, dragging a chain from a pulley that slows his fall and Theta rises up into the air, chair and all as Sigma falls. When Sigma has made it to the floor, he lets go of the chain, and Theta starts to drop twenty feet to the ground.

Zeta was about to take Sigma out but he doesn't think he has enough time to stop Theta's fall and deal with Sigma. Zeta shoots three rounds into the pulley, jamming it and slowing Theta's fall before shooting Sigma in the head. Sigma had pulled out his combat dagger and was about to cut open Psi's neck. As he falls, his blade hits its mark though Sigma is falling unconscious before he hits the floor. Psi is beginning to bleed out. 

"Command, this is Zeta! We need a medical evac immediately! Psi has been shot in the neck and sliced across the throat! I will attempt field medical care as per protocol! Get here _YESTERDAY!!_ "

Zeta immediately pulls gauze from his pack and does his best to hold Psi's wounds closed. He tries to pull out a healing unit but he needs both hands to slow the bleeding. 

He starts to cry, but then hands are taking the place of his as he's pulled aside by another pair of hands. Delta is hooking up a healing unit to Psi and Wash is holding the wound closed as blood gurgles from Psi's mouth. The hands pulling him away as he cries are Epsilon's, and Epsilon appears to be bleeding profusely as well, if his slashed open blood-soaked turtleneck is anything to go by. 

"Thom needs our help, Zeke. Come on," says Epsilon. 

Zeta and Epsilon unchain Theta as Wash talks calmly to Psi.

"I'm so proud of you, Psi. You're such a good boy! So brave! So perfect! Hang in there kiddo! You can't die yet! We need you! I need you! I love you, Sam! Please don't go! Focus on my voice, Sammie! Stay awake, damnit!"

It's no use. By the time evac gets there, Psi's heart has stopped. 

The evac team is using defibrillators as they lead Theta and Epsilon to get to the transport where they can get better medical attention. 

Wash stays with Psi, stroking his hand and hoping against hope that it's somehow not too late. 

It is.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


After Epsilon gets out of Medical, he goes to his handler first. Wash is visiting with North and Theta, who was given the same hospital room. Theta's right eye was damaged as well, and he's going to get two new eyes before resuming his duties with North. He's requested pink and purple irises. Pink because it's his favorite color and purple in honor of Psi. Medical staff has confirmed his request, and it's likely he'll get what he's asking for. 

Wash is heartbroken. 

He doesn't say a word to North or Theta, just holding their hands tightly and looking at them with horror in his eyes. It isn't their fault. The horror is there no matter which way his eyes are facing. It was like losing Epsilon all over again, except this time, there was nothing he could do. He knows what it's like to watch a lover die. But he's never lost hope so entirely as when Psi gave his life for Theta. 

Epsilon kneels by Wash, feeling Wash's hand comb through his hair now and then. But it isn't enough. He wants Psi back too and he wants Wash to have some sort of emotion, to scream or plead or do _something_ other than look like a walking zombie.

It isn't fair though. None of it is.

Zeta and Delta join them most days, bringing them food and trying to make conversation, but they're just as haunted. 

Finally, Eta and Iota come to visit. Wash tucks them under his arms and says cruelly, "I hope you were worth it."

They cry.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Give the twins to North," says Wash.

He's in the Counselor's office having a meeting with him about the state of his agents.

"I would have thought you'd want them for yourself. We had a deal, remember, and you have upheld your end of the bargain."

"Give them to North. Please. I can't look at them without seeing Epsilon bleeding from the chest. I can't look at them without watching Sammie die all over again. North will be a good handler for them. I'm afraid I'll always be punishing them for Psi's death, even though it isn't their fault. They deserve better. _I_ deserve better."

"Do you wish to have a fourth agent again, Wash?"

"Maybe. I think… I'd like a hologram of Psi. To put on my dresser. Do you think you could arrange that?"

"I think that's doable. Did you know Agent Washington, that Psi was a twin?"

"You mean a clone?"

"Does it matter? Now that the codename Sigma is available again—"

"Please don't give me an agent named 'Sigma'," says Wash.

"Very well. Would you like Psi's identical counterpart as one of your agents?"

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Very well, David. I promise your new agent will be perfect for you."

"You're going to name him Sigma, aren't you?"

"The system will determine his name. That is all."

"Counselor… you know how to get over this stuff right? I need therapy and not from one of those douchebags in Medical."

"I will consider resuming our counseling sessions if that is your wish. But David, the only thing that's going to help is time and emotional support. You have to do the rest. There is no easy way to cope with the pain of loss."

"I understand, Counselor. Thank you."

"I recommend recreational activities with your remaining agents. Perhaps it will do you all some good."

"What? Are we going to play Grifball or something?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of something more private. They need confirmation of your feelings and I would be willing to prescribe any medication necessary."

"Yeah, get me some more of those blue pills you gave me before. And renew Delta's medication."

"The medications will be waiting for you in Medical. I will assign Eta and Iota to Agent North Dakota as per your request. And you're relieved of your Recovery duties for three weeks. We don't want you taking extra risks."

"Understood."

"You'll be getting a fourth agent as soon as he's ready. We've been prepping one for you just in case something like this happens."

"Who?"

"Beta."

"Ben?"

"I'm afraid that's classified. Whoever the boy was before doesn't matter. He'll be made to fit you and your team. If you choose to have Psi's counterpart, you may still have Beta. Our agreement was six agents. I am willing to uphold that."

"Thank you, Counselor."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Epsilon hates the scar on his chest. It's a clean line, not mangled or mottled. But just as much, he feels like he's been marred. He's always struggled with not feeling good enough and Wash loved his body so much just the way it was. That's why he always takes it easy on strength training and is careful to not gain weight. He wants to be perfect for Wash, just like he used to. But now, he isn't anymore. It scares him. He knows Wash loves him, but is that enough? Will Wash start connecting the scar across Epsilon's torso as the day they lost Psi? Will Wash just not want to see him naked anymore? Never want to run his strong hands over Epsilon's chest anymore? 

Epsilon doesn't know, and it scares him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash finally spends a night in his room with Delta, Zeta and Epsilon. He takes Epsilon furiously, before turning his rage on Zeta. He knows the two of them can take it, and he has to get it out somehow. He doesn't trust himself with Delta, but all the same, Delta puts his mouth to Wash's cock and Wash loses control, fucking his throat hard and without mercy.

By the end of the night, all of his agents are crying or sniffling. Epsilon is calling him a 'sick bastard' and Delta is quieter than a mouse, silently letting tears fall, some for his treatment and some for Psi.

Finally, Wash pulls all three of them to his chest and kisses them each on the forehead. He may be a sick bastard. He may even be a rapist. But he loves them all the same, with all of his heart, and nothing made him realize this more than Psi's death.

Tomorrow, he'll order another Vienetta. There won't be a funeral or a memorial service, but they can eat cake in Psi's honor and that will have to be enough.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	11. Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash gets surprises for his birthday, but he's not the only one with surprises in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for non-con, electrocution, blood, forced sex, rough sex, oral sex, anal sex.

  


  


"What's the cake for?" asks Zeta. "Comfort food?"

"Tomorrow is Agent Washington's birthday," says Delta.

Wash looks up from unwrapping the cake on the desk. "We don't have funerals for people who don't technically exist. The closest we'll have to a memorial for Sammie is some cake and our memories. Why don't we have some cake and each of us can share a fond memory of Psi."

"Agent Washington, that is beautiful," says Delta.

"And then I'm going to fuck you all so hard that you won't sit for a month," says Wash.

"That's better," says Epsilon.

Wash sighs. "It will be. Psi can never be replaced but as soon as he's ready, Beta will be mine. Just like you're mine. My brave boys."

"Sir," says Delta, "would it please you to know that despite our loss, we have reached the top ranking on the leaderboard. You are now Number One."

"It's little consolation, but thank you, Dee." 

"I am here to assist."

Wash passes out pieces of cake and the boys wait to eat, knowing that this is special. Wash holds his little plastic plate of cake up as if holding a drink up to toast. "To Sammie."

"To Sammie," say Zeta, Epsilon and Delta. They raise their cake in unison and make eye contact with Wash. He looks at their gorgeous luminescent eyes before lowering his cake and saying, "Epsilon, you go first. What do you remember of Psi?"

"I remember how happy he was to be with us. After his memories were unlocked, he was a mess, but he soon became part of our family and that made it easier for him. He loved all of us and I think that emotional connection is what helped him be himself again. What I remember is how loving he always was, how supportive, no matter what."

"Delta?" says Wash.

"I recall that Samir was quite capable on the battlefield and an effective partner, both in the Academy and in training. His intuition was unmatched, and his congruity with whomever he worked with was astounding. I remember that he always laughed after receiving praise. And I remember how much he loved us."

"Zeta?"

"I remember him bleeding out in my hands. He lost it just before he died. I've never seen him lose it like that. He lost it because O'Malley started munching on Theta's eyeball. So what I remember of him is his righteous rage. His need to defend the defenseless, even if it left him open to attack. I will never forget that."

The room is eerily quiet after that.

When about fifteen minutes of silence has passed, no one touching their cake, Wash sighs and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"What I remember of him was how unbreakable he was. He never needed to be broken, and I don't think I could have broken him if I tried. I broke Zeta and Epsilon. The Academy broke Delta again for me. But Psi was too innocent, too steadfast. What I will always remember is learning how much I love all of you. Epsilon knows how hard it is for me to say that – how much it's against my character to say it. But I loved Psi deeply and truly and he showed me with his death how irreplaceable all of you are. I could never ask for better agents, better lovers or better partners. Above all else, you have become my family. Psi taught me that, and I will never forget it. I promise."

They all sit in silence for another few minutes before Epsilon says, "We love you too, David."

"Eat," he says, and they all eat their cake slowly, grateful for the lip on the plates because the ice cream cake is melting.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Wash wakes up on his thirty-eighth birthday, Delta and Zeta are already showered and kneeling by the bed and Epsilon is sucking his cock. 

He gives in to the pleasure, grabbing Epsilon by the head and fisting his hair as he pulls Epsilon forward and back over his cock. Epsilon is sucking with gusto and licking and doing this thing with his throat and _Where the fuck did he learn that?!_ and then Wash is coming hard in his mouth and Epsilon sucks every drop of come, leaving his mouth where it is as he prepares to swallow more.

Wash catches his breath and says, "Boy, you are just a glutton for punishment today." 

Epsilon nods, looking up at him with those dreamy blue eyes and Wash starts to piss down his throat. 

Epsilon is prepared for it, even hoped for it, because that would mean pleasing Wash on his birthday and that's something he's eager to do. They didn't celebrate last year because Delta wasn't around to tell them when it was and Wash let the date pass without a word.

Epsilon gulps and swallows everything Wash has to give before Wash shoves him roughly away and says, "Go brush your teeth. Use the mouthwash this time, but don't touch your lips to the bottle."

"Yes, Agent Washington," says Epsilon as he scampers off to the bathroom. 

Wash looks around. The room is immaculate, just how he likes it, and his eyes catch the two boys kneeling beside the bed, waiting patiently for their orders.

"Zeta, serve four plates of cake. We aren't doing candles this year, but we can still have cake. Delta, come here. I need my good boy in my arms."

Delta snuggles up to Wash as Zeta goes to prepare the cake. When Epsilon gets out of the bathroom, Wash goes to shower and takes Delta with him. Delta bathes him gently and he feels spoiled. In a way, he blames himself for the loss of Psi. He was responsible for him. He knew Psi and Zeta would be walking into a trap, and he let his team split up anyway. 

He doesn't think he deserves them. Any of them. And with Delta scrubbing so gently on his skin he wants to flagellate himself for his mistakes, for his failures and for his sins. He will never be good enough for them, and if they hadn't been tortured into compliance and programmed to love him, he's sure none of them would stay.

He can't help but fuck Delta in the shower, making it short and sweet, _making love_ to him instead of banging him up and raping his asshole. He's always more gentle with Delta, but this time, he's more passionate and thoughtful as he brings Delta to climax before bringing on his own. 

Then it's all about efficiently cleaning up and getting to the bedroom before the cake melts. 

He'd said they wouldn't do candles, but Zeta and Epsilon have already put a candle on the center of what's left of the cake. He also sees two packages wrapped in postal paper from the mailroom, one large and one small.

"You didn't need to get me gifts," says Wash. He feels like flagellating himself even more. 

"You deserve more than we can give you," says Zeta, "But this is the best we could do."

Epsilon lights the candle and beckons Wash over.

"If you guys sing, I'm going to kill all four of us," says Wash.

"Just make your damn wish," says Epsilon. 

Wash wishes that he could have Psi back, but he knows he can't take back the past. Instead, his birthday wish is for them to never lose another one until after he's gone. He wants to live a full life, retire from the Project when he's old enough and have Zeta, Epsilon and Delta at his side for all of his days. 

He blows out his candle, knowing there's a very slim chance his wish will come true.

But then his agents are cheering and hugging him and he feels like maybe, just maybe, it's possible for them to live happily ever after.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Wash opens his first present, it's a set of convex disks that he sets down on the desk. He presses the centers and one by one, holograms of his agents, including Psi, appear over the disks. He pushes the buttons again, thinking he can't take the emotion, but instead of turning off, the holograms change to the naked forms of his agents, as beautiful and delectable as ever. He tries again, after admiring Psi's ass, and the holograms change to portraits of them, showing their shoulders up, dressed in their turtlenecks. He leaves the holograms on the portrait settling and finds a place for all four of them on his nightstand. 

His second gift is something special. It's a large box, and when he opens it, the first thing he pulls out is a gray helmet with a yellow stripe. It's a helmet of the MJOLNIR body armor that is going to become standard.

"We adjusted it to all of your specifications and adapted the entire suit to fit both your form and your needs," says Delta. "And the heads up display is linked to my datapad so that I may assist you in battle even if I am not present."

"That's very thoughtful, boys. I'm sure it would have been a lot less pleasant to have the standard fitting. Are you guys getting new armor too?"

"You bet we are!" says Zeta. "Mine's going to be a shiny steel color with a sky blue stripe, Epsilon's is going to be sky blue like our brother's and Delta's is going to be electric green!"

"We'll have to upload additional images to the holograms after we all get in our suits," says Wash. "Thank you all so much! I don't deserve your kindness after everything I put you through."

"It wasn't your fault, David," says Epsilon. "We all love you."

"I know you do. That doesn't make me good enough for you though. You're the best partners I could ask for, and I'm humbled to be your Freelancer."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash decides to spend the rest of his morning making love to his agents. He takes his pills, has them take theirs and gives them the best sex he knows how to give, pushing all the right buttons for each one of them, hitting Epsilon like he likes to be hit, giving Delta the sensual touches that make the boy's toes curl and utterly dominating Zeta, giving him absolute bliss in the process. They fuck individually, then as a group and Wash is so happy he didn't lose all of them like he could have. That potential loss is hitting him hard as he realizes that he could have gone through his worst nightmare – losing all of his agents. 

But they cuddle him and kiss him and suck his dick and lick his neck, and he can't help but feel better as his fears of what could have been fade into the background. 

Then, he gets his inadvertent birthday present from the Counselor. Agent Beta is ready to be issued to him and he and his team are called to the Counselor's office to greet him.

Beta has blue-brown eyes, like the sky in a forest, and his hair is jet black. He's more muscular than Wash's other agents and it almost looks odd on his thin frame. Wash is quick to take the seat next to Beta as his agents stand respectfully behind him at parade rest and the Counselor begins.

"Agent Washington, this is Agent Beta, age 21. He has been through rigorous training for the past eighteen months and is excited to meet you. Is there anything you'd like to say, Beta?"

Beta is at a loss for words. He's staring at Agent Washington like nothing else exists and he tries to speak but the only words that come out of his mouth are a whispered, "Fucking gorgeous…"

Wash lets out a gentle laugh, but holds back his remarks, instead, staring at those vibrant two-tone eyes and thinking to himself that he's going to rip this boy apart so bad before he puts him back together. 

"I foresee you getting along fabulously," says the Counselor. "Here is Beta's file. Please review it in my presence."

Wash looks over the file, damned impressed with the boy's scores at the Academy and his physical stats. He can lift almost six tonnes and has the same healing factor as his other agents. Wash lets out a low whistle. He isn't sure how to break this one. He can't use his physical strength to do it, but he imagines he'll find other ways. Maybe torturing him by bringing him to the edge of orgasm and denying him release over and over until the boy breaks. Wash figures he'll find out soon enough.

"Don't worry, Agent Washington," says the Counselor. "It's against his programming to harm you. He is literally incapable of it."

Well, that makes things easier.

"What's his thing?" asks Wash.

"I presume you mean like Delta's logic and Epsilon's memory? Aggression. And Strength. Beta is highly independent and often takes a leadership role, but he will require your guidance as he is often overconfident of his abilities."

"I understand," says Wash. To Beta he says, "Will you be a good boy for me?"

Beta just nods, so entranced by Wash that his mouth is hanging open and he's starting to drool. 

"Do you have any further questions, Agent Washington?" says the Counselor.

"Not at this time. He's been uh… prepared for me? Me and my team I mean?"

"Yes, David. He should fit right in."

"Excellent. No further questions, Counselor."

Wash takes Beta roughly by the arm and leads him from the room with Delta, Zeta and Epsilon following closely.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Beta eagerly kisses Wash when they get back to their room. He doesn't wait for orders, taking what he feels is rightfully his. He tries to dominate Wash with the kiss, but Wash is having none if that, slapping him across the face and telling him to stop treating him like a woman. In response, during their next kiss, Beta slips his hand into Wash's pants, cups his buttcheek and places a single finger against Wash's asshole.

"Ground rules! You always do what I say, when I say it! You always _submit_ to me! You always treat me with respect, and you never _ever_ touch me _there_!!"

Beta just grins and says, "You know you want it. I'm going to rock your fucking world."

"What the fuck?!! Are you out of your mind? You are _mine_ , not the other way around!"

"Come on, Agent Washington. I know none of these pansies are good enough for you. Let me show you a good time like no one else can."

Wash grabs Beta by the throat and says, "Boy, you really aren't getting it are you? Do you think you're better than my other agents? Do you think you're better than _me_?!"

"I think I'm leagues ahead of them. I'm the only one in your league. Turn the other ones in, I'm all you need, Baby."

Wash strips Beta quickly, and Betas hard, thick twelve inch cock stands straight out. "Yeah, fucking like that, don't you?"

Wash punches him hard in the face, bruising his cheek and making it bleed. 

"Don't curse. Don't assume I want you just because you want me. And don't think for a second that you're better than anyone."

"But I _am_!" says Beta, probing his cheek and tasting the blood on his fingers. "I'm way better than your other agents. You don't even need them. You just need me!"

"Kneel, boy! You're about to suck some dick!"

"Oh, fuck yeah!" says Beta as he kneels.

Wash slaps him hard, twice. " _Don't curse!!_ " Then Wash goes over to Epsilon and unfastens Epsilon's pants before walking him over to Beta. Beta has the most confused look on his face until Wash takes his head and forces it against Epsilon's crotch. "You're going to suck Epsilon off until I say 'when'. Then Zeta, then Delta. If you mess up or make them complain, I will spank you with rebar until your ass is so swollen and bleeding that you won't be out of Medical for a month _and_ you won't ever touch my cock or my ass. All you will do is be my boys' bitch. _Do you get me?!!_ "

"I get you, Sir!" says Beta, now afraid to fail, but also disgusted with himself. Now he's going to suck a Greek Agent's cock instead of his handler's?! What the fuck?! He's _above_ Epsilon, isn't he?"

Epsilon shoves his cock into Beta's mouth and says, "Suck it, bitch!" Beta starts to back off so he can tell Epsilon off for saying that or maybe even punch the lowlife, but Wash shoves his head forward so that Epsilon's seven inches are buried in Beta's throat. Beta sucks and deepthroats for a good twenty minutes before Epsilon is ready to come and Beta purposefully lets his teeth scrape across Epsilon's cock just as he's coming.

"Ah!! You _fucker_!!" cries Epsilon as he comes down Betas throat. Beta actually laughs, letting Epsilon's spooge drip from his mouth before spitting it on Epsilon's face as he stands.

Wash immediately grabs him and throws him on the bed. "Just couldn't wait to get your hands on me, could you?" asks Beta, taking a seductive pose on the bed. 

"Zeta, hand me one of your escrimas," says Wash. "One with tasering."

Beta's eyes grow wide. "No, I'm sorry, Sir! I'll be real good! I promise! I swear!"

"Too late, bitch. You already fucked up. Big-time," says Wash. He takes the escrima from Zeta's hand and charges it. The escrima makes a high pitched whine like an ancient camera and when it starts sizzling, Wash slaps Beta hard across the ass with it.

Beta screams bloody murder, and Wash rubs the shock stick gently over his ass, letting the manly hair sizzle and enjoying how he can control Beta's pitch, volume and tonal quality by making fine adjustments to how he's rubbing. Finally he starts hitting him hard with the taser escrima, across the ass, the back and even a couple of times in the head. At that, Beta quickly uses his arms to cover his head as he bawls and Wash gets a terrible idea. A sinful idea. He's totally going to Hell for this. 

He spreads Beta's buttcheeks with his left hand and uses his right to press the escrima against Beta's anus.

Beta screams in a high pitch and starts begging like he's never begged before.

"Please, Master! I'll do anything! I'll suck all their cocks! I'll let them fuck me! Please don't do this! I beg you, Master! Please don't!" Beta starts crying in horror at what's about to happen. "I've never been penetrated before! Please, not like this! Not like this!"

Wash starts spanking him with the escrima again and says, "No one has you before I do."

Wash mounts him and shoves into him hard and lubeless. Beta screams again, more gutturally this time, and says, "Please, Master! I'll be better! I'll be perfect!" 

"Yes, you will," says Wash as he begins to fuck him. Wash is merciless and even does a reacharound with the escrima, shocking Beta's dick and balls, making his hard, leaking cock shrink at the pain. Beta screams again, howling in horror and anguish.

Wash puts the escrima down and starts fucking Beta ravenously.

"Who's in charge, Beta?!" shouts Wash.

"You are!!!"

"Who's the bottom bitch around here?!"

"Delt–Aah! I mean, me! I am!"

"Say it right this time!"

"I'm your bottom bitch! I'm their bottom bitch! I'm everyone's bitch, just please stop making it hurt!"

"Maybe you don't understand the definition of 'bitch'. It means we can use you any way we like and you have to take it. You want to be a good bitch, don't you?"

"Yes! I'll be the best bitch ever!"

"Then take it like a man!"

Beta starts sobbing, his tears staining the pillows and his body shaking under Wash's. Wash turns his head to lick the tears from Beta's cheek.

"You sick bastard!" he says. "You get off on this!"

"Damn right I do. Now Don't! Curse!" Wash says, punctuating his sentences with slaps on the rump with the escrima.

"Yes, Master! Anything you want!"

"Now you've got the idea. You ready for me to come in your ass, bitch?"

"Yes! Please, make it stop!"

"Who said anything about stopping?! I can go all night!"

Beta renews his sobs and tries to angle his hips differently, but nothing works. The friction is killing him and he doesn't think he can take anymore.

It goes on for another hour before Wash creams hard in his ass. Wash doesn't stop after that, can't stop after that. He just keeps fucking him and slapping him now and then with the escrima to keep him in line. 

But Wash's come is lubricating now and despite the blood that's already flowing, Beta starts to enjoy it.

Soon Beta is howling in pleasure instead of pain and comes hard when Wash rubs the escrima over his nipple, exposing it by pulling his hair to lurch his head backwards.

Then Wash tells him, "I didn't say you could come."

"I'm sorry, Master! I couldn't help it! I'll do better! I swear!"

"Do better for Zeta. He's fucking you next."

"But I don't wa– I mean, yes, Sir! Anything you want!"

"Good. Be a good boy for me! Thats all you want isn't it, Beta?"

"My name's Ben! –I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell!"

"You've been yelling this whole time," says Wash as he pulls out and dismounts. "Zeta, wreck his ass. I expect more blood and I expect Beta to come out of this with a little _humility_. Understand, Beta?"

"I understand, Master!"

"My name isn't 'Master'. It's Wash. But you haven't earned the right to call me that. It's 'Agent Washington' or 'Sir'."

"Yes, Sir!" cries Beta as Zeta penetrates him.

"Holy fuck, he's tight!" says Zeta. "He really wasn't lying about being a virgin."

"I'd never lie to Agent Washington!" says Beta.

"Good. You never will. Now tell me you love submitting to Zeta."

"Is this a trick? You told me not to lie!"

"Then don't lie. Enjoy it. Then tell me."

Beta tries hard to enjoy Zeta's fucking him with his medium thick seven inches and finds it's not so hard, especially knowing that the lube is Agent Washington's spunk. Zeta slaps his ass a few times with his bare hands and Beta hisses and squeezes, making his ass hurt worse as Zeta pounds him unforgivingly.

"You still think you're better than me?!" asks Zeta.

"No! I'm not! We're the same!" cries Beta.

"Hand me the escrima," says Wash.

"I mean we're not the same! I'm the submissive! I'm the bitch!"

"That's better," says Wash.

After Zeta finally reaches completion, Epsilon mounts Beta next and releases all his wrath on Beta's poor asshole. 

Then Delta goes next, being the loving aftercare Beta desperately needs. His fucking is gentle and passionate and Beta realizes that maybe they are better at this than he is. He just fucks for his own pleasure. He remembers being assigned to Georgia and being the top, but when he thinks about it now, he was never as careful to please Georgia as Delta is to him right now. Finally, Beta starts crying with relief. Delta comes inside him and soon helps him up to get on his knees by the side of the bed, alongside Zeta and Epsilon. 

"We're going to do a little team building right now," says Wash. "Beta, I want you to take these two pills. Same for the rest of you." 

They each take the pills Wash hands them, and soon they're all a little loopy and all of them are hard.

"Good," says Wash when he's sure they're ready. "Who wants to double dick Beta with me?"

All of them raise their hands and Wash raises an eyebrow. "Beta, you can't raise your own hand."

"But if we angle it right—"

"Bennie? Are you _arguing_ with me?"

"No, Sir!"

"Good. I want you to learn your lessons tonight. What have you learned?"

"I'm everyone's bitch, Sir!"

"What does that translate to?"

"I'm not better than anyone," Beta says with the last of his coherence.

"Goddamn right you're not."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	12. Diligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash and his agents work hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for dub-con, drugged sex, anal sex, double penetration, oral sex.

  


  


Wash lays each of his agents down on the bed, ever so grateful to have them and grateful on top of that for the medication the Counselor prescribed him. He needs the extra oomph to give them all what they need. 

He moves Epsilon until he's spooning Beta, who humps backwards against his cock, letting a 'Fuck yeah! I'm the bitch!' fall from his lips. Wash inserts Epsilon's cock into Beta and lays down in front of him, lifting Beta's leg to push his cock in alongside Epsilon's. The reaction is immediate as Beta throws his head back and cries out in ecstasy. Wash lets out a loud groan as he bottoms out and Beta starts to thrust with his hips to increase the friction.

"I love you, Agent Washington!" says Beta.

"What about me?" asks Epsilon as he gives a few experimental thrusts.

"I love you too, little bro! God I love you! Fucking helped take my virginity! Turned me into a _real_ man!"

Wash laughs as he begins to thrust in time with Epsilon, holding Beta's hips and starting to fuck his newest agent again. He loves it. Beta's giving encouragement and being very vocal about how much he's enjoying himself.

"God, if I knew it could be like this, I'd never have… oh my God! You guys are amazing! Fuck yeah, just like that! Oh, come on! Harder, please! I'm your fucking bitch, treat me like it!"

"Hush, little boy," says Wash. "Just enjoy what we give you."

Beta trades his words in for moans, and Wash carefully and thoroughly fucks him, keeping Epsilon inside with him the entire time. Then Beta is coming and coming hard, and that pushes Epsilon over the edge, and feeling Epsilon coming on his cock inside his moaning bitch makes Wash start to fuck hard and fast, coming with them and ejaculating into Beta's raw ass alongside his lover. 

When they slow down to catch their breath, Beta starts muttering. "You know, Wash? I remember you. Before Georgia died, I always thought you were hot. I always wanted to bend you over and wreck your ass."

"Now who's getting wrecked?" says Wash.

" _I am!!!_ " Beta says gleefully.

"Fuck yeah you are. Epsilon, why don't you give Zeta something to cry about. Delta, take Epsilon's place. We're going to fuck Beta together."

"Affirmative," says Delta as he trades places with Epsilon. 

Slowly and with great care, Delta enters Beta alongside Wash, making Beta moan in utter bliss as he melts in their arms. Delta passionately makes love to Beta as Wash takes the supporting role, thrusting slowly and gently to accent Delta's passionate, balls deep slow-motion pummeling. When Delta cries out, Wash whispers, "Beta, come for me."

Beta starts shaking in orgasmic bliss as he creams against Wash's abs. The contractions are perfect and that silky smooth ass convulses around Delta and Wash's cock extending Delta's orgasm and bringing Wash to his. 

Zeta isn't done being fucked hard by Epsilon, so Delta holds Beta as Wash fucks Beta again. And again. And again.

Beta is in such a trance that when Zeta fucks in alongside Wash, Beta registers the sensation but doesn't consciously know what it means. He just keeps moaning and screaming, "I'm your bitch! Fuck yeah! I'm your bitch!"

Wash starts coming before Zeta does and he pulls both of their hips together, sandwiching Beta perfectly and bringing Beta and Zeta to simultaneous orgasm as Wash continues to gush come inside of Beta. 

Once Beta is thoroughly fucked and absolutely debased, Epsilon makes his move, fucking Beta's throat again while Wash makes tender love to Delta. 

Wash is careful to be loving and not be too hard on his agents as he makes love to all of them again and again. He's patient, thorough and kind. He makes sure to take his time and give them all the love they deserve.

He's diligent in his love making and brings all of them to orgasm after orgasm before fucking all the way into Beta and falling asleep inside him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Beta wakes up with one hell of an ass ache. Wash is still inside him and he needs to get up and pee, but Wash starts thrusting and moaning in his sleep and no matter how much it hurts, he can't help but counterthrust against Wash's pelvis, burying the cock to the hilt and writhing on it. Wash is pounding his ass furiously before he even wakes up all the way, but he keeps going until he comes, and then he keeps going some more. Finally, he roars his last release of the morning and shoves Beta off the side of the bed onto the floor, jism and blood leaking from between his muscular asscheeks.

"Go shower. You smell like fuck," says Wash before turning over and going back to sleep. Zeta and Epsilon are all too eager to join Beta in the shower. Epsilon fucks him first while Zeta sucks his cock. They both come in minutes. Then they switch, but Epsilon uses his hands instead of his mouth, squeezing Beta's balls and gripping his cock, rubbing his own against it the whole time. Beta comes before Zeta does, but that doesn't deter anyone. Beta keeps whispering, "I'm your bitch! I'll work so hard! I'll be a good little boy for Sir! For all of you! Fuck your little bitch, Bros! Fuck me as hard as you want!"

"Tell us you love us," whispers Zeta as he starts to come inside Beta.

"I love you," says Beta. "I love you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Beta works hard in training that day. His hand to hand and melée fighting are great, but his marksmanship is about as good as Epsilon's, which isn't saying much. He claims he's usually better at this, that he thinks he still has the pills in his system from last night. Wash decides to be patient and see over time if Beta is telling the truth. He remembers from Beta's file that he's overconfident in his abilities, so Wash isn't so sure.

Just to try it out, he molds Beta's body to his own just like he does for Epsilon to see if it helps. Beta gives him a perfect target.

Wash gets dehydrated ice cream for everyone when it's time for lunch, then he takes them all to his room to kiss and cuddle all afternoon. Beta is begging to be fucked again, and Wash has a hard time saying no, but he keeps everything as platonic as possible until that night when he has a repeat of the night before, drugging his boys before fucking them all senseless over and over again. 

Beta loves being everyone's favorite bottom, squeezing his tight muscular ass to give them all maximum pleasure. Wash even rapes him a few times just to make sure he knows his place, but Beta just begs for more. 

Being as diligent as possible with pleasing his boys, he gives Beta what he wants again and again until he's exhausted. Then he still manages to make love to Delta, being as tender as possible with his brave, good boy.

The next morning, Beta is as sore as he was the night before, but he sucks all of their cocks before breakfast just to make sure he's pleasing everyone. He wants Wash's approval more than anything and he knows that taking on the submissive role will please him. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it.

He misses being on top, feeling confident and powerful, but he realizes there's a strength in taking it up the ass and that being submissive gives him a different kind of confidence as long as he's pleasing his lovers.

Then comes strength training and Beta works his ass off to be as muscular as possible. Wash may prefer the skinny ones like Delta and Epsilon, but Beta knows his place, his strengths and knows that being the best soldier he can be is really important to pleasing his handler and his team. 

He works hard, earning the rare sensual kiss from Wash right there in the weight room! He couldn't be more ecstatic at the physical praise and spends an extra two hours in the weight room hoping to please Wash even more.

At the firing range he does a little better, but again blames the drugs for his inaccuracy. Wash decides that's fair enough but awaits the day when Beta will prove himself right.

Zeta has started to work out with Beta, nowhere near his strength level but building muscle all the same. As the days wax on, Beta's aim improves until he's hitting perfect target after perfect target, leaving Epsilon in the dust. Zeta works hard too, becoming more muscular every week and building Wash's confidence in him. His boys are working so hard and it makes him proud.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	13. Fidelity and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash's team progresses and North has an important question for him.

  


  


Beta's been with his new partners for about seven weeks now. They've been on five training simulations and despite his submission in the bedroom, Beta has turned out to be a great leader on the battlefield, taking charge when he can and using everyone's strengths to achieve their goal. Epsilon is disappointed to have his position taken, but Wash makes it official that Beta is team leader, second to himself.

Epsilon is still the weakest fighter and he hates that, but Wash tells him how far he's come. He can hold his own instead of needing constant saving like he did in the beginning. And now that they have new suits of armor, taking a bullet or two isn't a problem since the armor deflects the bullets. 

Delta is enjoying the new team dynamic. He's grown fond of Beta's confidence and the way Zeta and Epsilon have started to look up to him. Wash is pleased because his team is finally working together. They listen to each other, they cover each other's weaknesses, play to each other's strengths and are building faith in one another. 

Wash is even starting to have faith in his team. He was so scared after they lost Psi, but now his confidence in his team is building and he has to keep himself in check, reminding himself not to become arrogant just because his team is doing well. 

Beta is proving to be a one man army. Zeta is the best sniper in the fucking galaxy and has the skills of a superhuman ninja. Delta is the best tactician Wash has ever met and Epsilon is Epsilon, and to Wash, that makes him more special than any of the others. 

They come back from their sixth training mission and see Theta and North in the locker room. North hugs Wash and says, "Thank you for bringing my little boy back! I don't think I can ever repay you."

"No you can't. I lost one of mine in the process," says Wash.

North looks down. "I know Wash. But I'm still infinitely grateful. I hope you don't hate me for it."

Wash sighs. "I don't hate you, Justin. The people I blame for it are already dead or in prison. You're good. We're good. I just have a hard time with this."

"I can't even imagine," says North. 

"Theta," says Wash, "Let me get a look at your eyes."

Theta all too proudly displays his new eyes, the scar on his face healed over. The eyes draw attention away from the scar though and those pink and purple irises are entrancing. Beautiful. And the purple is a tribute to Psi.

Wash hugs Theta to his chest and ruffles his hair. "Stay safe kiddo. Your life is precious."

"I'll do my best Agent Washington!" says Theta. 

"Beta, come here. I want you to meet Theta."

Beta walks up, swagger in his steps. "Hi Thom. You look great! Doing okay?"

"Yeah, Ben, I'm good. I like the new hair."

"Wash likes black hair. I'm just glad he likes me."

"Like you? I love you, Champ!" says Wash, hugging Beta to his side and kissing his head.

"You seem much more in touch with your feelings, Wash," says North.

"A byproduct of losing Psi. I realized how much I need my boys and how much I can't wait until they're dying in my hands to tell them I love them."

"I understand," says North.

"So… are you getting the twins any time soon?" asks Wash.

"Yeah," says North, "Thanks for that, by the way. I know they could have been yours."

"At the time, I didn't think I could forgive them for being the reason my team split up," says Wash. "I thought that if we hadn't separated to save Eta and Iota, then we would have all had Psi's back and we never would have lost him. I know it isn't their fault. I forgive them, even if they don't need my forgiveness."

"You rescued all three of my boys, Wash. If you ever need anything, just tell me, okay?"

"You got it, 'Daddy'," says Wash teasingly.

North laughs. "You were right. People found out. Theta let it slip in the halls one day and the whole base started gossiping about it. Well, at least it's just gossip and not confirmed officially, but if you're right about the way our agents are made for us… I guess the Counselor knew the whole time."

"Probably," says Wash, "In fact, I bet he counted on it. I promise I didn't tell anyone."

"Thanks. So Wash… I was wondering if you might want to… go on a date with me?"

"Sorry, North. My partners are my life partners. I'm not going to cheat on them."

"Sorry for asking. It was rude of me."

"Not at all. But I bet Florida's more your speed. He's a 'Daddy' too. You know about him and Pi, right?"

"Yeah, those two have been public about it from day one. I suppose you're right, Florida would be more compatible with me."

"Ask him out," says Wash, "I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Hey, Daddy?" says Theta, "When do the twins join us?"

"In a few months, Theta. They have to go to school for a while first," says North.

"That's one way of putting it," says Beta.

"Da-ad! I know about the Academy! I was there, remember?" says Theta.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be the perfect addition to your little family," says Wash. "By the way, if you don't ask him out, I'll tell Butch you're interested. He can take it from there."

"Would you?" says North. "I feel weird asking him out. It took all I had just to ask you out."

"Sure, I'll tell him," says Wash. 

Wash joins his agents in the shower, and with no one but North around, doesn't hide his affections, though he does wait to fuck them until they're in their room.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash corners Florida in the mess hall.

"Butch, I need to tell you something," he says.

"What is it, handsome?" asks Florida mirthfully.

"You've heard the rumors about North, right?"

"I don't put any stock in rumors, Wash."

"Well, it's true. Theta's his… little boy? Son? Something like that. Anyways, I thought you two might be compatible. He really likes you and he's afraid to make the first move. I bet you'd make a really cute couple."

Florida grins wide. "Really? You mean it? Gosh, I've had a crush on him since we met! That's great news! Thanks for telling me, Wash."

"No problem. Just make sure you ask him out soon. I'd hate to see him taken before you get to him now that he's on the market."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I think he's at the firing range with Theta. Why don't you go find him?"

"I think I will. Pi's playing with his toys in our room so he should be busy for a while."

"Pi has _toys_?!" says Wash.

"Of course. I can't help but spoil my precious child. He's amazing, Wash."

"He's twenty-two."

"I prefer to think of him as younger, if you catch my drift."

"Damn, and I thought I was a sick fuck," says Wash.

"Hey, now. There's no need for that. We all have… _alternative_ relationships with our agents. I don't think anyone got any sleep your first night with Beta."

"Fair enough. Hurry and ask him out. He's dying to hear from you."

"You bet your ass! Tell me, Wash: are you single?"

"No, I'm not. Partnered for life if I can manage it."

"Shame. I would have been open to an OT3."

"A what?"

"Three way. You, me and Justin."

"Never gonna happen, Butch."

"It will in my head, David. Whenever I feel like it, fantasy you does things that would make your toes curl."

"God, you're weird. I'll talk to you later, Florida."

"Okay, Wash. Stay safe."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	14. Patience and Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eta and Iota are up for grabs. What will Wash do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for serious underage sex.

  


  


It's been eight months since Agent North Dakota asked out Washington. The Project is under Oversight now and everyone is being watched like a hawk. Agent Florida has just asked North to marry him and in their line of work, it's always best to go for it instead of wait, because at any time, they could die. 

Wash's team has kept him at the top of the leaderboard and they've been on six successful Recovery missions together and almost two dozen simulation missions. Wash couldn't be happier with his team. But he wonders if he should ask for more. Eta and Iota were supposed to be his. Could he take them from Agent North Dakota? Would he want to? He hates to break up their family but they haven't even been assigned to him yet so it's not like he'd be breaking any existing bonds, just the potential for bonding. He mulls this over, knowing that soon he'll be out of time. Today is the last day he can change his mind in good conscience.

Because today, North is being issued Eta and Iota. 

Wash goes with North to the Counselor's office, hoping to take the twins from him. The Counselor said he would have six if he wanted. When he goes in with North, there are not two boys in the office, but three. The Counselor gives Wash a knowing look and bids them to take their seats. 

"First off, Agent Washington has the right to request the twins, denying you your agents, North Dakota. Agent Washington, what do you say?"

North looks betrayed and sends a glare at Wash. Wash wants so badly to claim them as his own, to take them apart and put them back together… but he knows how much North has been looking forward to this. He knows the children soldiers would have to undergo further torture and re-education to be ready for Wash. Instead of answering, he sighs.

"Who's the other kid?" asks Wash.

"This is Omicron. As you may or may not have heard, the original Omicron didn't fit with any Freelancer Agents and was decommissioned. This one was assigned the same codename but is not related to the original Omicron in any way. He's been prepped and trained for you Agent Washington. Just in case you decide to forfeit the twins, you won't go empty handed."

The suspense is killing North and Wash can tell. On a normal day, in a normal situation, he would draw it out, watching as his competition breaks under pressure, but he can't do that to North. Not because they're friends but because after the loss of Psi, he knows how sacred a relationship between Freelancer and partner is. He won't make North suffer. Not this time. And Wash can think of no greater sin now than to take another Freelancer's Greek-lettered Agent.

"Let North Dakota have the twins," says Wash.

"If that's what you want…" says the Counselor, raising am eyebrow.

"It's not what I want. I want them for my own. But what I want isn't more important than what North wants and he wants his boys to come home. Give the twins to North."

North looks incredibly grateful. It doesn't make Wash feel any better. In fact, it kind of makes it worse. But Wash nods at him to give an answer to his smile and North turns his attention to the Counselor. 

"Very well," says the Counselor. "Agent North Dakota, here are their files. I believe you'll find them to your liking. Please review their files in my presence and if you have no questions then you are free to go."

"No questions," says North, quickly taking Eta and Iota by the hands and leading them from the room, practically running from the possibility of Wash changing his mind.

When the door closes, the Counselor looks at Wash seriously.

"You have surprised me Agent Washington. They were made compatible for you. Everything about your psychological profile suggested that you would take them from Agent North."

"What can I say? Kindness is a virtue."

"Indeed. I'll have to update your file after this meeting. Omicron is patterned for Agent North. He may be a little more breakable than you're used to. But I feel that won't be a problem."

"He can have Omicron too if he likes," says Wash. "I'm happy with whom I have."

"'Whom'?"

"Did I not use that right? Delta's always trying to help me with that."

"I see. Well the point is moot. You are being assigned Agent Omicron. Report to Medical if he has any psychiatric concerns. The agents we normally give you have a high fortitude for your proclivities."

"Understood Counselor. His file?"

"Right here," says the Counselor. "Of course you need to actually review it instead of dropping it back on my desk without opening it," says the Counselor glaring at the unopened files for the twins on his desk as if they'd somehow offended him.

Wash opens the file. The kid is a good marksman, excellent at stealth and _is only fifteen_. Wash takes a good look at the kid and realizes he's a little smaller than Epsilon was when he first got him. He has dirty-blond hair and sky blue eyes as bright as any of the other Greek-lettered Agents. His face is cute, not sexy and Wash realizes that by practicing a virtue today, he'll be giving in to one of his worst sins.

"I'll take him. No questions."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


As Wash leads Omicron down the hall, he runs into Florida talking to North, Eta and Iota.

North turns to Wash. "Thank you—"

"You know what's funny? They assumed I would take Eta and Iota from you, so they had them programmed for me. They programmed Omicron for you."

"Hey, no takebacks."

"I wasn't going to. I got the innocent virgin fifteen-year-old."

"Oh, jeez. Well, if he ever needs someone to talk to—"

"I'll handle it, North. I'm not going to destroy the poor fucker."

"Are you sure? I mean if he was programmed for me—"

"No takebacks."

"Do you have to keep interrupting m—"

"Yes."

Florida laughs mirthfully. "Your practical jokes are the best, Wash. I love your tomfoolery."

"I wasn't joking," says Wash as he leads Omicron away to meet his fate.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When they get to Wash's room, Wash tells his other agents to go train together and takes Omicron to sit on the bed. Omicron looks at him nervously.

"What do you think of me?" asks Wash.

"I like you," says Omicron. "I don't know you too well, but you seem nice."

"Actually, I'm a mean sonofabitch," says Wash.

"A mean man wouldn't have given up the twins to Agent North Dakota," says Omicron. 

"I'll prove you wrong. Tell me, do you find me attractive?"

"I'm not really into dudes. I like girls," says Omicron.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You have nice muscles and you look good. I'm not really the best judge of men though."

"Don't worry, you'll love me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How much do you know about this program?"

"Just what they tell me."

"So not much. Can you trust me? Even if you don't like it?"

"I mean… I guess."

"Okay. I'm going to kiss you now."

"Dude! I'm fifteen! And a guy!"

"And I'm a thirty-eight year old man. What's your point? Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I promise this first time will be all about you."

"First time?! You mean… oh shit. You're going to… I mean we're gonna.. fuck!"

"That's the idea," says Wash. "Now do you want to sit on my lap or lay on the bed."

"Lap, please."

"Come here."

Omicron climbs over and straddles Wash's lap before kissing him chastely on the cheek. Wash smiles at him and runs his hand across Omicron's cheek, stroking his thumb back and forth across it. "Such a sweet boy," says Wash and Omicron blushes, looking down and smiling. Wash pulls his head up and chastely kisses him on the mouth, knowing he has to take baby-steps with this one. To his surprise, Omicron opens his mouth and sloppily tries to put his tongue in Wash's. Wash laughs briefly and sucks the boy's tongue into his mouth, caressing it with his own until Omicron opens his mouth more. Then Wash slides his tongue alongside Omicron's all the way to his throat and makes out with him for a while. The kid tastes of youth and teen hormones. When Wash pulls back, Omicron is heaving breaths.

"Wow! Sir! You are a really good kisser!"

"Not so bad yourself, kid. You taste sweet. Are you opposed to us kissing like this? I want to kiss you every day."

"We can do more than kiss. I never… I mean I still don't like guys, but I sure like you!"

"Let's kiss a while longer. Then we'll get undressed and I'll make it good for you."

The kid looks a little panicked. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"You will be. And I am ready for that. That's the important thing."

"You're going to… I mean, if I say no, it's still going to happen, isn't it."

Wash nods gravely.

"I uh… I guess I didn't think I'd like kissing you, but I do. Maybe it won't be so bad… but just in case someone in the room doesn't exactly know… how do two guys… I mean what happens if… how do two males have sex?"

"I'm going to put my dick in your ass and move back and forth until we both come. Then I'm going to do it some more."

The kid looks terrified. "My ass! But how? Does it… I mean…"

"It will fit. Your ass will stretch for me, like putting on a sock. It'll hurt a little, but I'll make it good for you."

"And I can't say no?"

"You can say no, but I really won't care. It will hurt less if you cooperate."

"Oh… okay. So do we…"

"Let's just kiss some more and see how that feels. I'll make you a deal. If you don't get a boner while we kiss, I'll only make you suck my cock. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Wash holds the boy against his chest and kisses his neck for a while and Omicron tries to reciprocate but stops when the manly musk makes his dick twitch. Then he gives in and starts licking Wash's neck, deciding that the taste of the man is worth it.

Soon, Wash is kissing him again, slow and deep and as much as he wants to ravage the boy, to break him completely before putting him back together, he knows he needs to be patient. 

They make out sweetly for about an hour before Wash grabs Omicron's crotch and feels his pulsing boner through the material of his pants.

"Okay, you caught me…" says Omicron.

He's blushing again, and Wash can't believe how endearing he finds it. He slowly pulls off Omicron's turtleneck, admiring his thin frame and lean musculature. He runs his hands up and down Omicron's sides and Omicron shivers.

"Are my hands cold?" asks Wash.

"No. I just like it is all," says Omicron. 

"Are you cold?" Wash asks again.

"Can we get under the covers together? I'm kind of anxious."

"Sure. But be patient. God knows I am."

"Yes, Sir."

They disrobe each other and Omicron gasps when he sees Wash's hard ten inches. It was rubbing against him though their pants, but without the material to mask the size, Omicron is suddenly intimidated. He crawls into bed and Wash snuggles next to him, pulling Omicron on top of him so that he's straddling Wash's hips again. 

They kiss again and this time, with Wash's cock rubbing on Omicron's asshole, Omicron has to huff and catch his breath. Suddenly he says, "I'm still straight, right? Even if I enjoy this?"

"You can be as straight as you want. What you have with me isn't about your preferences. It's about mine. You don't look at guys and think, 'Wow he's hot!', right? But you do when you look at women."

"Yeah…"

"And when you feel my cock against you, you aren't turned on by it being _a_ cock. You like it because it's _my_ cock."

"Yeah…"

"You're not gay just because a man's going to sex you up. No worries kiddo."

"Thanks. That helps. I don't think I could take an identity crisis right now."

"No need to be afraid. But here, let me grab some oil. It'll help."

Wash grabs the gun oil from his nightstand and slicks up his fingers. He kisses Omicron again, making the teen moan and gently rubs a finger against his asshole. Then kid clenches up something fierce, but Wash just kisses him harder and starts to force the one finger in, taking it slow and keeping Omicron focused on kissing. Twenty minutes later, he has two fingers all the way in and is fucking Omicron with them, rubbing against his prostate and making him squirm.

"Does it hurt?" asks Wash.

"No, it just feels weird."

"Are you ready for more?"

"Yeah, you can try with two fingers now."

"That is two fingers," Wash says with a smile. Omicron huffs a laugh, and Wash can feel it in the boy's asshole. It makes him want to tear this kid apart. He has the right to. So why doesn't he?

Wash decides to forego temptation and just lazily fucks Omicron with his fingers for another few minutes before adding a third finger. By this point, Omicron's breathing is ragged and his hips counterfucking Wash's fingers. Wash decides that's enough prep and pulls out his fingers to slick up his dick.

"That felt good, right?"

"Uh-huh!!"

"And you want more?"

"Please, _please_! _More!!_ "

"Just relax and let me have control. You can do that, right?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm all yours."

Wash gently presses his cock against Omicron's entrance and is granted passage more easily than he thought he would. He fucks carefully in and out of of him to get his sphincter to relax more and then buries himself slowly all the way to the hilt as Omicron gasps and pants, unable to catch his breath.

"It's so _big_!!" says Omicron.

"Yeah, and you can handle it. I won't give you anything you can't handle. I promise. Now kiss me." Omicron does and Wash feels his hole clenching rhythmically as they kiss, bringing him close even though he's only been inside a few minutes. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready for anything!"

"God, you're beautiful," says Wash, admiring the sweat beading on his child's forehead and the way his hair is starting to slick against his head. His rosy cheeks, his gorgeous eyes… everything about the kid turns him on. He starts thrusting slowly in and out as the kid gasps and breathes heavily, panting into Wash's neck and mouthing at Wash's jaw. 

"God, you're perfect, Kid. I'm almost ready to come, are you?"

"Yes! Please! Hurry!"

Wash starts fucking him harder, feeling Omicron clench up as he starts to come and the hot, tight squeezing on his cock and the beautiful boy's hitched breaths makes him start shooting his load. He starts to lose control and fuck the boy hard, but one cry of pain is all it takes to keep him in line. He never wants to hurt him. Okay, that's a lie. But he still doesn't want to do that for the boy's first time.

Wash feels as hot come spurts on his chest and his own cock starts pumping his own come inside his newest conquest. But even after Omicron finishes coming and his ass clenches hard around Wash's cock, he keeps kissing Wash's neck and humping backwards onto him.

"What do you remember?" asks Wash, knowing that this is probably a traumatic moment.

"My name's Mike. I think… I think I'm in love with you Agent Washington. Can we… can we do it again? And this time… I want to do what you want. I know I was kind of selfish."

"You weren't selfish. Thank you, Mike. I'm going to make it perfect for you. Kiss me."

Omicron kisses him and Wash starts pumping inside him again, swallowing Omicron's delectable moans as they go for round two.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	15. Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys adjust to Omicron. Wash finds out about the new Sigma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for severe underage, mutual masturbation, disturbing themes.

  


  


Omicron looks at his fellow Greek-lettered Agents. Then he looks to the bed.

"You mean all six of us are going to sleep together every night?" asks Omicron.

"Naked," says Wash. "But you can wear some briefs if you want. No one's allowed to fuck you but me."

"But I still have to share a bed with a bunch of naked dudes?" asks Omicron.

"What's wrong, little man? We not good enough for ya?" asks Beta.

"It's not that, it's just… I'm straight."

Epsilon lets out a loud laugh. He doesn't stop laughing even after Wash slaps him and tells him to shut up.

"So have you… gotten your memories back?" asks Zeta.

"Umm. Yeah. Some of them," says Omicron.

"You know the only way to do that is if Wash fucks you, right?" asks Zeta.

Omicron's eyes go wide. "They _wanted_ Wash to rape me?"

"Hey, I very specifically tried not to rape you," says Wash. "I had the patience and self-control of a saint!"

"I'm sorry Wash, that's not what I meant! I mean it's statutory, isn't it? Please forgive me, Wash, I love you!"

"You're fine kiddo. Just don't use the R-word unless you really mean it. Trust me, I can and will show you the difference if you use it out of context again."

"Yes, Sir!" says Omicron. 

"So you're straight but in love with a man? A very masculine man more than twice your age? But you're straight?" asks Epsilon, trying to keep from laughing again.

"I don't know! I just know I like women, I don't like men, but I love Wash. Don't make this complicated."

"Guys, go easy on him," says Wash, "and respect his boundaries. Don't touch him any way he doesn't want to be touched. Don't give him shit for his sexual preferences. And don't you ever so much as lay a finger on his asshole."

"So we can't touch _you_ anymore?" says Epsilon. Wash slaps him upside the head.

"I mean his anus, moron," says Wash. "You can't touch his anus."

"If I may, we could request another bed," says Delta. "That would give Omicron some space and keep us from being cramped in the big bed. I suggest a twin extra long. That should be sufficient for you and Omicron to share a bed and won't take up too much floor space."

"Thank you, Derek," says Wash, appreciating that his green-eyed agent isn't giving their newest partner any trouble. "That's a good suggestion. Do you know where to get the requisition forms?"

"I'll put in the request now if you like," says Delta, and he goes to the computer to order the new bed.

"Order a second bathroom while you're at it," says Beta. "You pansies always take too long."

"That's just Zeta and his manly primping," says Epsilon. 

"Hey, there's nothing unmanly about wanting to look good," says Zeta.

"I shall request a larger room for us," says Delta, "but I don't expect them to acquiesce."

"Thanks, Derek," says Wash. 

"If you are curious about the apparent inconsistencies in Omicron's preferences, it is likely his programming that causes him to be in love with you. Had Agent North Dakota been the one to fornicate with him, I am certain he would be in love with him instead."

"Please don't bring North into this," says Wash. "Just saying 'he was programmed to love you' is enough."

"But that would be an inaccurate assessment, Sir," says Delta.

Wash sighs. "Is that helpful, Mike? That your love for me is manufactured."

Mike looks surprised and numb at the same time. "It makes sense. But I loved you before I got my memories back. I'll never forget the way we kissed."

Wash smiles at him. "You're such a sweet boy," he says.

"So I don't get to fuck the rugrat?" asks Beta. "Total bummer."

"That's right, Bennie," says Wash. "You're still everyone's bottom."

"What I want to know is why you needed another one of us," says Zeta.

"You're each unique and bring something of your own to the table. Omicron is stealthier than any of you. By leaps and bounds. But honestly, I went to take the twins from North and came back with Omicron instead."

"Like impulse shopping!" says Zeta helpfully. "Fifteen-year-old virgins on sale, Aisle Nine!"

Wash slaps him upside the head like he did with Epsilon. "That's not funny and also entirely not how it went. I even offered to let North have Omicron but the Counselor insisted."

"So what's his thing?" asks Epsilon. "If I'm memory, Delta's logic, Zeta's accuracy and Beta's aggression, what is Omicron?"

"We don't know yet," says Wash. "I didn't ask."

"You were just so psyched to have him you didn't even bother to read his file, did you?" asks Beta.

"I mean, I made it through _most_ of the stats. I didn't really read the paragraphs though. I was a little distracted."

"No worries, Old Man, I'd be distracted too with his cute face staring at me," says Beta as he winks at Omicron.

"'Old Man'?" says Wash incredulously.

"Senior citizen?" tries Beta.

"I'm not even forty!" yells Wash.

"It's cool. You're still more than twice all of our ages. Don't worry, it makes you hot!"

"And that's why Delta is the one who gets my life insurance when I'm gone," says Wash.

"You have life insurance?" asks Beta.

"Military deal. I could buy a small house every year for what I put into it, but when I'm gone, the policy covers enough for my final expenses and for each of you, including whomever my sixth one is, to have two million dollars paid out over the course of five years. It's to make sure you never have to work, so don't go buying something stupid with it. With everything you boys have been through, you deserve to have a comfortable life."

"I hope there will never be a need for it," says Epsilon. "You're worth more than money to us."

"I agree," says Delta, "But everyone dies, and our handler's financial prudence is greatly appreciated. Thank you, Agent Washington."

"You're welcome, Delta," says Wash.

"Can we talk about something not so depressing?" asks Zeta. "We've had enough death in the family."

Wash looks stricken.

"I'm sorry! That didn't come out right!" says Zeta.

"It's fine," says Wash, not willing to dwell on it. "Beta, you've always got something to say. What have you got for us."

"I'm really fucking horny. Maybe I could fuck the little guy _just a little_ ," says Beta, holding his forefinger and thumb close to each other. "Just a _smidge_!"

"I'll suck your cock," volunteers Zeta.

"It's not the same, Zee. Just not the same."

"Can I watch?" asks Omicron. "I've never actually seen a dick sucked before."

Wash laughs. "Okay, but first, I want you to suck my cock," says Wash. "And all of our partners are going to watch."

"I'm gonna jerk it watching you violate the little fucker's mouth!" says Beta. "Unless You wanna jerk my cock for me, little man!"

"Can I see it first?" asks Omicron.

Beta anxiously grabs his pants and pulls them down to his ankles, showing off his thick throbbing twelve inch boner. "Like what you see?"

"That's huge!"

"Want to touch it?" asks Wash. "You can if you want but nobody's going to make you."

"Sure," says Omicron and he tentatively leans forward to poke at it with a finger before grasping it and saying, "This is a lot bigger than mine!"

Beta moans before saying, "Yeah, little dude? How big are you?"

"I've never measured, but I can show you if Wash kisses me for a while."

"How about this," says Wash. "Zeta, Epsilon and Delta can do whatever they want for a while and we'll jerk off Beta together while we kiss."

Omicron eagerly nods.

Wash grasps Beta, closing his hand over Omicron's and stroking slowly. He uses his other hand to take the back of Omicron's head and press their mouths together in a chaste kiss. It doesn't take long before Omicron opens his delectable mouth and licks at Wash's lips, beckinging his tongue inside. They make out as they stroke Beta together, and soon, Wash has them move to the bed. Zeta and Epsilon are in the bathroom and the shower is running and Delta's entranced by something on the computer. 

Wash divests himself of his own clothes before stripping both of his boys. When they're all on the bed together, Omicron climbs into Wash's lap, straddling him and pressing their crotches together while Beta lays beside them and lazily jerks himself off. But Wash is having none of that. He slaps Beta's hand away and takes Omicron's hand to return it to Beta's cock and Omicron starts exploring. He feels up Beta's balls and cups them before squeezing gently, making Beta hiss an inhale in pleasure. Then he takes the upper part of the shaft in his fist and rubs his thumb on Beta's frenulum. Beta thrusts in his hand and says, "Fuck yeah, little man. Just like that." Wash takes Omicron by the jaw and starts to kiss him soothingly and soon, the boy is rutting against him and getting hard as they start to play with Beta's cock together. Beta raises a hand and says, "May I?" 

"Go ahead," says Wash. "Mike, if you need anything to stop, just say so."

"Okay, Wash," says Omicron. 

Beta takes Omicron's hard five inches in his fist and begins to stroke, making Omicron bite his lip and rut against Wash a little harder, rubbing his balls on his handler's cock. They keep kissing and soon Beta is kissing Omicron's neck as they jerk each other off and Wash has broken out the gun oil to put a slicked finger inside of Omicron. 

Omicron moans and settles backward on Wash's finger, aching to be filled by his loving handler's cock. Beta begins to jerk Omicron a little faster, and Wash says, "Go easy, I don't want him to come yet."

Beta says, "Okay, no problem, Wash."

Wash reaches over to stroke Beta with his other hand, and soon Beta says, "I want to come, Wash! Please!"

"Not yet, Beta. Have faith. I want to get Mike off first and then you're going to teach him how to suck my dick."

"Fuck yeah!" says Beta. "That's so fucking hot!"

"Agent Washington!" says Delta. "You may wish to pause your activities for a moment. You need to read this."

"You can just read it out loud to me," says Wash. 

"If that is your wish," says Delta. "I was doing some research on the Academy's database. Because they are under Oversight, along with the Project, many of their documents have been forged. Omicron is here because they had to release all of their child soldiers to Project Freelancer in order to avoid criminal charges. This includes several underaged child soldiers, including Omicron, born Michael James Barnes."

"We know he's fifteen," says Wash. "Trust me, I don't have a problem with that."

"That's just the thing," says Delta. "He is not fifteen. Omicron is thirteen."

Wash slides his finger deep inside of Omicron as if to make a point. Omicron moans as he throws his head back.

"So?" says Wash. "He's still mine and I'm not giving him up."

"I merely thought you would want to know," says Delta.

"I do want to know. Is there anything else?"

"He was enrolled in the Academy when he was five. That's eight years at the Academy."

"Five? They would do that to a kindergartener?" asks Beta in disbelief.

"And here I thought I was the sick fuck," says Wash. 

"That still may be so," says Delta.

"Don't sass me, Boy!"

"Pardon my candor, but your reaction in light of this new information is what I would categorize as unsavory."

"What's two years?" asks Wash. "He still loves me, still wants me. And I want him. So I'm going to have him. Any time I like. Any way I like. He's mine. Just like you're mine. It's not like I can have a seven way marriage anyways. And nothing about the Project is actually legal. They brainwashed kids to have sex with us."

"If I may contradict you, I was not legally a child when I was paired with Agent New York," says Delta. "Though Epsilon was not the only underaged child soldier to be paired with a Freelancer. Pi was only seventeen as were Eta and Iota."

"They were with Virginia originally, right?" says Beta.

"Affirmative," says Delta. 

"Do you think—"

"Eta and Iota's programming was fully active at the time they were abducted by the Meta."

"That's what I thought," says Beta. "It was always hard to tell with Virginia."

"I could not in good conscience recommend Agent Washington take on another child soldier, but if someone were going to be assigned one, he or she would have to make the requisition quickly. The Counselor is trying to divest the Project of unassigned child soldiers and the ones left unassigned would likely be decommissioned."

"You mean killed?" says Wash.

"That is the most likely outcome for any decommissioned Greek-lettered Agent," says Delta. "However we do not have death certificates as all of our deaths were faked upon entrance to the Academy. And many of us have altered genetics to prevent parents from claiming paternity. There is no way to be certain, based on records that the decommissioned agents are eliminated, however, there would be no record of our deaths to begin with and that is consistent with my findings."

"How much hacking did you have to do?" asks Wash.

"Three hundred and fourteen databases. Only twenty-six have I done in the past few minutes."

"Damn, the nerd works fast!" says Beta.

"I will take that as a compliment," says Delta.

"Can you put in a requisition form for a new agent for me?" asks Wash.

"I cannot in good conscience do so, however I will not attempt to contest you should you turn in the form under your login. The form is under the third tab."

"Thanks Dee. Boys, enjoy each other. I'll have to put our party on hold."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The Counselor immediately calls Wash to his office.

"We have cut ties with the Academy for the time being," says the Counselor, "but we have eight unclaimed Greek Agents. You can have your pick."

"Are their real ages on here?" asks Wash.

"Florida already received permission for the thirteen-year-old twins, Chi and Xi" says the Counselor. "I am hesitant to separate them and I believe you only have one more opening for a Greek Agent as per our deal."

"Who's the next youngest, not counting clones."

"A fifteen year old Lambda. He is rather hostile and does not work well with others. I suggest the new Sigma or Omega. Both are fairly docile and would compliment your team well."

"Show me their files."

"Here are the files for all of the available Greek Agents," says the Counselor, passing Wash a heavy stack of folders.

Wash looks through the prospective agents carefully. The new Tau looks promising, but what catches his eye is that there's a new Sigma. The original Psi's clone. He looks through more and sees the photographs of the child soldiers on each primary profile. There's an attractive, skinny, black-haired agent with the codename Phi. He's an expert hand to hand martial artist and specializes in throwing knives and shurikens. 

"Give me Tau, Sigma or Phi. Make it whomever is best suited to me based on their psychological profiles."

"'Whomever'?"

"I still messed that up didn't I?"

"That is irrelevant. I would recommend Sigma since he was programmed for you in the first place."

"Okay then. This is gonna be weird."

"I understand your hesitance but now is not the time to be indecisive. Do you want Sigma or not?"

"Whatever you think is best Counselor."

"I'll have him brought to our facilities at once. Agent Washington, I have a proposition for you. Frankly, Project Freelancer will be shut down and the evidence, including the Greek Agents will be destroyed. However, I have received word from the Oversight Chairman that we will be given special treatment if we relocate to Charon Industries. We can defect to them before the Project starts to destroy the evidence and they will utilize our agents' unique skills to work for them. They've promised to allow partners to remain paired together and continued use of our battle simulation resources. Do you wish to defect?"

"Let me talk about it with my agents. If we don't defect to Charon, I will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of my agents."

"Very well. I understand. You have until the end of the day to give me your answer. I myself am defecting and will not remain at this post for much longer."

"Wouldn't you be the perfect spy?"

"Indeed. But I fear for my life if the Director was to find out. He has already gone into hiding, but his reach is far and his grip firm."

"Understood, Counselor. Get me Sigma, then I'll give you my answer."

"Agreed."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	16. Relocated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash and his agents move to their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for severe underage, handjobs, gay sex, rimming and threatening a shotgun.

  


  


Wash explains the deal to his agents. None of them like it. Project Freelancer is their home and those who defected were always met with death. Except for Delta. He's the only defector who was allowed to live. 

Delta does some digging. Charon Industries' C.E.O. is the Oversight Chairman. This isn't just a legal deal. It's a corporate one. Delta suggests four options. One, take the deal and hope everything turns out alright. Two, go on a mission, go into hiding. Three, retire from the Project and take the Greek-lettered agents with him. Four, any combination or permutation of the above. 

Wash decides he's going to submit his retirement, take the deal with the Chairman directly instead of going through the Counselor and have his agents in hiding until the deal is concrete. It seems like the safest option.

He turns in his retirement paperwork immediately, and knowing what all is at stake, the Counselor expedites its approval. Then he's given Sigma, and he introduces him to his other agents. They're all surprised that Psi's clone has the call-sign of his killer, but they do their best to make him feel welcome. 

Then, Wash buys a house. A base, really. It's on a Simulation Outpost in Valhalla. Outpost 17-C. The only other Outposts for sale weren't up to his standards. There was a cave available in Blood Gulch, but it didn't seem like the best place for his agents to live fulfilling lives. And Valhalla has a waterfall and ocean front property. Plus, California and Hawaii will be there at separate bases. Even Florida and North plan to visit a lot. It seems like everything is going to be okay. 

As part of his retirement, the UNSC will provide him and his agents with basic necessities and Charon has offered to pay for training supplies if they agree to be on call for their missions. 

Delta negotiates with the Chairman directly and gets him to agree to one mission per month at the most. Wash is relieved.

Then moving day comes. They've been packed and ready to go at a moment's notice for a week now, but things are going as planned.

They take the Pelican to Valhalla, and go into their new home.

It's already furnished with a king size and a queen size bed, along with eight dressers in the master bedroom which is _huge_. There are three other bedrooms, each with twin size beds, three bathrooms and one half-bath, a decent kitchen with new appliances, a locker room, an armory, a large living room, a conference room with conference table, a computer room with a large screen and console, a basement, a rooftop with grav lift, and an energy tower with plasma energy source and a bird's nest. 

It cost a pretty penny, but Wash has been well paid in the Project and with the UNSC providing food and there not being any utility bills or other expenses, they can afford it. 

Wash was able to transfer his life insurance policy and 401K to Charon Industries, and his new paycheck is ridiculously huge. Especially for one mission a month.

They unpack their things into the armory, locker room and the master bedroom and Delta gets to work updating the computer and designing safety and privacy protocols for it. 

Their first night in their new home, Wash sleeps with Epsilon, Beta and a brief-clad Omicron. Sigma, Zeta and Delta share the other bed and Sigma turns out to be a cuddler. It's true he's the clone and not the original Psi, but seeing his face is a comfort to the others.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The next morning, Wash wakes up to see Omicron stroking Beta's cock. Beta's hard as a rock and smiling at his fellow agent while Omicron looks like he's concentrating.

"Whatcha doing, Mike?" asks Wash.

"Trying to get a boner from Beta's dick. I like playing with it, but mine doesn't want to cooperate."

Wash laughs. "It's okay if guys don't turn you on."

"But everyone else here likes guys. I don't want to be the odd man out. Besides, how can I love playing with his monster cock and not get aroused by it? It's frustrating."

"Maybe you're trying to hard, little man," says Beta. "Don't think so hard on it. No pun intended."

"Well, you two have fun. Beta, remember the rules. No head, no sex, no fingering, rimming or making Mike uncomfortable."

"Hey, I woke up to two little hands on my dick. I didn't initiate this."

"Have fun. I'm going to go have breakfast."

Delta and Sigma have served breakfast in the conference room, using the large table as a dining table and man, does that bacon and cinnamon toast smell good!

Zeta and Epsilon are flicking spitballs at each other from across the table, because of course they are, and Delta is uploading some sort of software to the holoprojector in the center of the table from his datapad.

"Whatcha doing, Derek?" asks Wash as he fixes himself a plate. 

"Epsilon demanded we watch _Rambo 74 - Lust for Fury_ , so I'm linking a movie app to the holoprojector."

Wash laughs. "That's a terrible movie."

"It's a classic!" says Epsilon. "You have no taste!"

"I have great taste," says Wash, "We should watch Avatar instead."

"I think they banned that movie after it really happened," says Sigma.

"Banned information is my specialty," says Delta. "We can watch Avatar after Epsilon is satisfied with his terrible movie."

" _Epsilon!_ If you flick one more spit ball across the table, you won't sit for a week!" says Wash.

"Whatever, you're not my dad!"

"That's right, I'm your handler. I have way more authority over you than a parent. You literally belong to me."

"So I'm your slave then?" asks Epsilon.

"Not really, but pretty damn close," says Wash. "You're a brainwashed child soldier who legally needs a handler. That's me. I'm your guardian, I'm your everything."

Delta has a smile on his face, smirking without saying a word.

"What's so funny, Dee?" asks Sigma.

"We do literally belong to him like property," says Delta. "Legally, he is our guardian, but the legal protocol in our unique situation gives him _absolute_ authority. It is why he is able to get away with having sex with Omicron."

"You're kidding!" says Wash. "I can legally do that now?"

"You're kidding!" says Zeta. "You've been risking life in a detention center?"

"It's totally worthwhile to show him the love and care he needs. All of you need me that way. It's part of your programming."

"Again, Washington is being accurate," says Delta.

"Well, that makes sense," says Epsilon. "I couldn't get enough of it from day one. I had to practically beg Wash to fuck me. He wanted to but he made me say it out loud, even after I rubbed my cock on his thigh."

"It is no wonder you always remembered," says Delta. "I did not know your first copulation together was on your first day."

"First day? More like first few hours," says Wash. "I couldn't keep my hands off him if I tried. And God, did I try."

"I didn't think you were trying very hard," says Epsilon.

"Oh, I was. You have no idea how much you turned me on," says Wash. "My lust was out of control."

Beta and Omicron enter the conference room and sit close together. "Are you getting a man-crush on Beta yet?" asks Epsilon.

"I think so," says Omicron. "That's different from a regular crush, right?"

"Yeah, way different. A man-crush is when a straight guy has a crush on another man. It isn't really sexual, but it's still kind of infatuation," says Zeta.

"Yeah, I've got that. I'm trying for a real crush but my dick won't cooperate!" says Omicron. 

Everyone laughs at that and Beta fixes a plate for each Omicron and himself before serving Omicron. "I'm telling you, little man, you're trying too hard," says Beta.

"I just don't get it! How can I love your cock and not be gay?! It's infuriating!"

"I believe you are experiencing a minor identity crisis and attempting to resolve it," says Delta. "The most expedient solution is to accept yourself as you are."

"Thanks, Delta. That does kind of help," says Omicron.

"I am here to assist."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Wash goes to invite the neighbors over for dinner, he is a little shocked. The Red Team is made up of Hawaii, a suck-up nerd, a lazy slightly obese man with a bad attitude (and not the attractive bad attitude that Epsilon has), a drill sergeant gone senile and a Latino robot who only speaks Spanish, despite being able to understand English.

He questions whether he actually wants these men in his home, but Hawaii promises they'll be on their best behavior.

The biggest shock though is recognizing the leader of Blue Base. He has Epsilon's bright blue eyes and the same color armor. His face is familiar and Wash immediately puts it together. This is Leonard Church, Junior. Epsilon's brother. The Alpha. Wash doesn't know what to tell Epsilon, so he grabs Delta and takes him to the cliffs where they can have some privacy.

"The Alpha is here," are the first words out of Wash's mouth. 

Delta doesn't bother to hide his surprise.

" _WHAT?!!!_ " he screams.

"Epsilon's brother. He's the leader over at Blue Base. I need advice, Derek. I can't deal with this. I don't know what Epsilon will do."

"According to Agent Texas, Alpha was wiped of his memories before being stationed at Sidewinder. I doubt he will remember having a brother. This could seriously jeopardize Epsilon's sanity. He had not historically coped with these memories well."

"I remember," says Wash. "What do I do?"

"Invite him over. Tell Epsilon he won't remember him. Let Alpha figure it out for himself. Epsilon is his spitting image, so it is likely that Alpha will draw the conclusion that they are related at some point. But Epsilon must not try to jog his memory. It could cause Alpha to reject his friendship and break Epsilon's heart."

"What if you tell him and I'm there to offer emotional support."

"That may be best. He needs to think logically about his courses of action, and the most sensible solution is for him to hear this in a factual manner. You are more passionate and therefore would likely instill a greater emotional reaction from Epsilon, thus clouding his judgement."

"Thanks Derek. When do we tell him?"

"Right away. I do not want him to believe anyone is keeping secrets from him."

There's a click and a voice over the comms comes on. It's Zeta.

"Uh, guys? You left your radios on. We heard everything here in the base. Epsilon ran off."

"I have a tracker in his suit," says Delta. "We must get to base immediately to activate his tracking beacon."

"I have a feeling I know where he's going," says Wash. "You go home and do your thing. I'm going to Blue Base."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Epsilon sees his brother, he approaches carefully.

"Lenny?" says Epsilon. "I know this might sound crazy, but I'm your little brother."

"That's ridiculous," says Alpha. "I don't have a brother."

"It's true, Lenny. They wiped your mind before you were stationed at Sidewinder. They wiped my mind too, but I have eidetic memory, so it all came back to me."

"You fucktard! I said, 'I don't have a brother'! What part of that is hard to understand?"

"Lenny—"

"Don't call me that! My name is Church!"

"So is mine! Edward Anthony Church! We're the Director's sons! And I have a clone! You have two brothers!"

"Look kid, you better get outta here before I start shooting!"

Epsilon starts crying. He doesn't know how to handle this. It's too much to bear, being so close to his brother, his _hero_ and not being able to get through to him. "Lenny, please. Try to remember!"

"One," says Alpha.

"Please…"

"Two…" Alpha points his rifle at Epsilon.

"Hold your fire, asshole!" says Wash, sneaking up on Alpha and holding a gun to his head. "You will not harm my agent. Lower the rifle, don't be a dick, and accept our invitation to dinner."

"Are you asking me out?" says Alpha. "At gunpoint? Hey, I'm into kinky shit, man, but this is just ridiculous."

"It's not a date. I live with six other people including Eddie. We are new neighbors and we are inviting your entire team over for dinner."

"Is it more MREs?"

"Steak."

"Okay, I'm in. No more brother talk though. That's kind of weirding me out."

"Epsilon?"

"Yeah, fine. Not like we can jog his memories anyway."

"Technically, sex with a Freelancer should do it, but I'm not willing to. Maybe Butch."

"You mean Captain Flowers?" asks Alpha. "Yeah, I could get into that. Isn't he married though?"

"They're on their honeymoon," says Wash. "But I have a feeling that his husband would be cool with it."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Man, I never thought I'd be excited to get laid by my C.O., but here it is. Look, if you'll stop pointing that gun at my head, I'm gonna get going. Getting Caboose ready to go somewhere nice takes time."

"You have eight hours."

"Yeah, it takes a lot of time. He needs a story and it's almost naptime and then he has to annoy me for two hours and then I have to dress him. It's really a mess."

"1800. Be at Grey Base."

"Got it. Can you at least introduce yourself?"

"I'm Agent Washington. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Alpha."

"Hey, how'd you know my codename?"

"I'm a Freelancer. And Epsilon told me."

"A Freelancer?! Shit! Do I have time to hide all the food?"

"We're inviting you to dinner," says Wash. "We'll be providing the food."

"Oh, good. Tucker is bad enough."

"Okay… We'll see you later then," says Wash. "Say 'Bye' Epsilon."

"See ya, Alpha," says Epsilon sadly. "Don't be a stranger."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tucker isn't too keen on going to meet the neighbors. He doesn't like the pre-existing ones. Not even the promise of steak can persuade him. 

Captain Flowers (aka Agent Florida) has moved in to Blue Base, but won't be there until next week. He sends his apologies about missing dinner, but also sends his and North's agents to stay with Wash at Gray Base. There's an unused base in the canyon, and North is thinking of setting up home there but hasn't bought the place yet. Wash hopes he does. It'd be great to have his old war buddy there, and Lord knows there isn't room at Gray Base for all of them. As it is, everyone has to share a bed, the Eta and Iota in one room, Xi and Chi in another room and Theta and Pi together in the other room. 

When dinner is served and the guests arrive, Wash is surprised to find only two members of each team there. 

"Why so few attendees?" says Beta. "You're teams don't like steak?"

"Don't be ridiculous," says Alpha. "Everyone likes steak."

"I think Doc is vegan," says Hawaii.

"Shut up, Donut, nobody asked you," says Alpha. "Besides, just because he refuses to eat it doesn't mean that he doesn't like it."

"Well, Sarge thought this was an enemy trap and Simmons is so much of a suck-ass that he wouldn't go against Sarge's orders," says Grif. "And Lopez doesn't eat dinner."

"It's okay!" says Hawaii. "Friends are about quality, not quantity."

"Who said anything about friends?" says Alpha. "I hate all of you fuckers."

"Dibs on Sarge's and Simmons' steaks by the way," says Grif.

"Don't be rude, guys!" says Hawaii. "I'm sure we'll all have a great time. Wash, what's your favorite type of pet?"

"My agents," says Wash.

Most of them get a laugh out of that but Wash looks perplexed. He wasn't kidding.

"Thank you very much for the cow," says California. "You cook way better than Church."

"Hey!" says Alpha.

"Thank Sigma and Delta," says Wash. "Delta is a chemistry king and Sigma always knows exactly when steaks are ready."

"Thank you, guys!" says Hawaii. "You're all so sweet!"

"You better not be hitting on my agents," jokes Wash.

This time no one thinks he's kidding when he is.

"So what's your possessive thing with your agents, man?" says Alpha.

"I'm their handler. They belong to me."

"Agent Washington is very protective of us," says Delta. "We once lost an agent on a mission and it caused him to become more loving and protective. He values us and our unique personalities."

"I'm sorry to hear that," says Alpha. "I know what it's like to lose someone. I used to have a girlfriend, but she died. For that matter, my entire unit did too."

"You have our condolences," says Delta.

"Was your girlfriend's name Allison?" asks Epsilon.

"How did you know that?" asks Alpha.

"I remember."

"Not with this long lost brother thing again," says Alpha.

Epsilon tosses a photograph across the table. Him as an eight year old child standing next to a stoic Leonard Church, Junior.

"Where did you get this?" asks Alpha. "Is this photoshopped?"

"No, it's real," says Wash. "Do you remember your childhood?"

"Everyone has foggy memories of their childhood."

"Do you remember your father? At all?" asks Wash.

"I… I don't know. Not really. I guess he died when I was really young."

"It's okay," says Epsilon. "You don't have to believe us. You just have to get fucked by Agent Florida and North."

"Wait, Florida? I thought he was dead!" says Alpha.

"It's Captain Flowers, you silly goose!" says Hawaii.

"Oh. Yeah that actually sounds like a good plan," says Alpha. "But I'm a little concerned you guys are so interested in my sex life."

"It'll make sense later," says Wash. "For now, let's just enjoy dinner."

"I gotta say," says Hawaii, "I love putting your hot meat in my mouth. It's so juicy it practically creams down my throat."

"Donut! What did I say about innuendos?" says Grif.

"I didn't use an innuendo. I just love their hot meat. Boy, if I had room in my mouth, I'd have everyone's hot meat inside me!"

"Goddamn it, Donut," says Alpha. "You can be so clueless. I swear, they're Freudian slips, man."

"I'd put my hot meat inside you," says Beta.

"Give it to me!" says Hawaii.

" _Not at the table!_ " says Wash.

"What's for dessert?" asks Theta.

"We're having apple-blueberry pie," says Sigma. "We made eight of them so there'd be enough for everybody."

"Dibs on Sarge's and Simmons' pie!" says Grif.

"The international dibs protocol was redacted in 2479," says Wash. "But you can have half a pie."

"Aw, man!" says Grif.

They continue to eat and banter until Alpha says, "This picture is real, isn't it?" he's been staring back and forth between Epsilon and the boy in the picture.

"Yeah, it's real," says Epsilon. "Zeta and I are your brothers. You were always my hero."

"Thanks dude, but just because you're in a picture with me doesn't make me your brother."

"And the family resemblance?" asks Delta.

"It's got to be coincidence, right?" says Alpha.

"You do have the exact same eyes," says California.

"Shut up, Caboose," says Alpha.

"Well, I was only trying to help," says California.

"Yeah, well, you're failing," says Alpha.

"It's okay. You don't have to believe me," says Epsilon. "Just know that I miss you."

"I'll keep that in mind," says Alpha. "Hey, if you want to train with us, that'd be okay, you know. Just don't let Caboose know you're on his team. Trust me, that doesn't work out well."

Epsilon smiles. "Sure. I'd love to learn from you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash is relieved when dinner is over. They have a full house as it is and giving his guests the attention they need is a little exhausting. North and Florida just had to say he could get his cock sucked by their agents so Wash is busy for a few hours, almost wishing he'd taken Eta and Iota. They work him up at the same time, trading off and giving him rapturous pleasure. But then he remembers Omicron. Nothing is better than that boy's affection except maybe Epsilon's, though to call his relationship with Epsilon affectionate is a bit of a stretch.

Florida's thirteen year olds are hot too, but knowing their age makes Wash feel like a complete sicko. It doesn't stop him from fucking their faces and jizzing down their throats, but he prefers Omicron.

Finally, Wash tucks in his houseguests, settles down with his agents and goes to bed with Epsilon, Omicron and Beta.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash wakes up in the night. Beta and Omicron are licking his cock and he's already leaking. He tiredly takes Omicron's head and fucks into his mouth a bit, careful not to force himself too much, but the boy starts deepthroating him like a champ and Wash can't help but fuck his throat harder. They've never done this before so Wash makes himself wake up a bit more. He wants to commit this to memory, and the kid's luscious lips and hot throat bring him to release more than once before he's done with him.

When it's over, Omicron is panting and gasping, trying to catch his breath, and Beta licks the excess jism from his lips before licking Wash clean. 

Wash pulls them up to his chest and hugs them tight before falling asleep again.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Wash wakes up again, at five in the morning, Epsilon is in the process of sitting on his cock. Wash takes him and lays him face down before mounting him and shoving his cock in hard. Epsilon's ass fights him the whole way, clenching up and squeezing him tight, just like he likes. The velvety silken insides of Epsilon makes Wash groan in pleasure as he fucks him hard. Epsilon is fighting him, trying to get up and calling him a bastard, a sick fuck and an asscunt. But Wash just fucks him harder until he's pliant and limp, just taking whatever punishment his handler is willing to offer. At least this kind of sickness is something wash can handle. He's comfortable with his relationship with Epsilon. It's consensual and mutually pleasurable, even if Epsilon does fight him. That's half the fun for both of them. 

But Omicron is in the bed next to them and he'll never see Wash the same again. As sweet, affectionate and patient as Wash is with him, he can't see how he can do this to Epsilon.

"It's okay, little man," says Beta. "That's just how they like it. It's how their relationship is and Epsilon loves it. Trust me, Wash would never do that to someone like you."

Wash stops fucking Epsilon for a second and Epsilon moans and humps backwards on Wash's cock, desperate for the friction.

"The hell I wouldn't. If Mike was a mean little fucker like Epsilon, cursed and spit at me and called me names, he'd get an ass whooping from the inside too."

"Not helping, Wash," says Beta."But see how Epsilon's so desperate for more? He's loving it. Besides, you're a sweet kid. You behave already. You got nothing to fear."

"Okay…" says Omicron, not entirely convinced.

"Come on, let's go to the locker room and you can play with my dick. That'll make you feel better."

"Sure," says Omicron a little too quickly.

"Stay," says Wash. "I want Omicron to see what happens to mean little fuckers."

"He already has, Wash. You're disturbing him. He's bothered by this. Just let us leave."

"Fine. But both of your asses are mine when I'm done with Epsilon," Wash says determinately. 

"You still have that medication don't you?" asks Beta.

"Two year supply," says Wash proudly.

"Fuck. I'm gonna be so sore for the next two years," says Beta.

"That's the spirit," says Wash. "By the way, you two now have permission to taste each other. No blowing or fucking, but you can taste each other's loads and asses if you want to experiment."

"Awesome!" says Beta. "Come on, Omicron. I can't wait to taste you! You're going to _love_ it!"

Epsilon whines for attention and Wash goes back to fucking his brains out while Beta picks Omicron up and takes him to the locker room showers. 

It isn't long before Wash blows his load inside Epsilon, sucking and biting his neck and kneading his ass and thighs.

When they're finally calmed down and have caught their breath, Wash starts licking sweat from Epsilon's back and Epsilon says, "You're the best handler there ever was. But you still didn't have to scare the kid."

"Trust me, I did. If he fucks up, he needs to know what he's getting into. Besides, he might enjoy it like you do."

"The kid's straight. This whole thing is hard enough for him. Just give him one crisis at a time. If you give him more than he can handle it might be… more than he can handle."

"As redundant as that is, you have a point. I'll have a talk with him."

"You fucked Sigma yet?"

"I'm going to. I'm just… I'm just not ready yet."

"Okay. You gonna fuck me again?"

"Epsilon, I will always fuck you again!" says Wash, "By the way, I still love you."

"I love you too. Maybe that's something you should tell Omicron."

"I'm waiting for the right moment," says Wash. "I don't want to scare him off."

"He's balls deep for you. Just say it already."

"Yeah, you're right. You know, for someone who thinks I'm the best handler in the world, you sure do tell me how to do my job a lot."

"I'm just worried about the kid. He wasn't programmed for this Wash. He was programmed to have a Daddy, not a sick fuck."

"Well I'm what he has, and I'm no Daddy. And curse at me again. I fucking dare you."

"No, Sir! I'll be good."

"We both know that's a lie," says Wash as he thrusts into Epsilon hard and sudden.

"Oh, asscunt!" says Epsilon. 

"That's better!" says Wash as he slaps Epsilon hard on the ass.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Omicron thinks this must be what heaven feels like. Beta has him up against the wall in the shower of the locker room. His ass is perked outwards and his cheeks are spread as Beta licks at his asshole and delves his tongue inside. 

"Ah, you can taste the youth!" mumbles Beta. 

In response, Omicron lets out a string of incoherent syllables before moaning and angling his hips back more, loving the feel of Beta's tongue and lips, and Beta obliges him eagerly. He licks the rim and curls his tongue inside, tasting the youthful musk of Omicron's ass and gorging himself on the pleasure of tasting him. He's jerking himself off furiously and then decides to be a bit more generous. He starts playing with Omicron's balls and pulling on his cock until Omicron starts heaving his breaths and shuddering. 

Beta flips Omicron around, wraps his five inch cock in his mouth and sucks hard as Omicron creams in his mouth. He swallows every drop, sucking a little more for good measure, but Omicron is vibrating with overstimulation and Beta has mercy, licking him one last time before pulling his head away. Omicron practically collapses on him and Beta lays him down on the shower floor. He positions himself between Omicron's legs, hip to hip and pulls up his thighs, squeezing them together around his hard twelve inches as he fucks back and forth over Omicron's crotch.

"You like my cock, don't you little guy?" says Beta. "My fucking adorable rugrat."

"Uh-huh!" moans Omicron. 

"You like feeling me thrusting between your thighs!"

"Uh-huh!" moans Omicron.

"Say you love me, little man. I'm so close!"

"I love you, Beta!"

Beta comes hard, spurting across Omicron's chest and onto his face, gushing for a full two minutes as he shouts in bliss.

When he finishes coming, he wipes up some of his come from Omicron's chest, sticks his jism-soaked fingers into Omicron's mouth and tells him, "Suck my come, little boy. Oh, yeah! Just like that!"

He licks the come from Omicron's face and kisses him deeply, giving Omicron a bigger taste of Beta's jizz. Beta molests his mouth with his tongue, and when Beta pulls back, he says, "I love you too, Mikey. God, I love you."

Omicron smiles.

"That was fun," says Omicron. "You think Wash would be okay with what we did?"

"We followed his rules. And you can play with my cock any way you want, any time you want. Don't worry about gay or straight. Just love yourself."

"I don't think I could get hard from your cock alone."

"You don't have to. Just wait until Wash gives me permission to blow you. You'll love it."

Omicron hums in contentment at the imagery and the way the muscular young man is holding him. He is really confused about his feelings, but for once, he's okay with that.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash has a busy morning, shooting load after load into his charges' mouths and asses. Florida and North came through, telling him he could fuck the two sets of twins and he spends three hours on them alone, loathing himself but loving every second of it. 

It will take some time to get used to being called 'Uncle Wash' by the twins, Pi and Theta, but he'll deal with it. It doesn't turn him on, but it does make him feel appreciated and a little special. He's their only 'uncle' after all.

Wash joins his team and guests for lunch, having missed breakfast and surprisingly, Alpha is there, being a bit of a dick, but showing Epsilon some much needed attention. California is there too, but he's not really interacting with people as much, probably just enjoying whatever fantastical nonsense is running through his brain-damaged head. When he does talk though, he makes the kids laugh, and that's good enough for Wash, even if they don't realize he's not joking. He seems to be enjoying the attention he's getting, so Wash doesn't think it's all bad.

Currently, Delta is attempting to help Caboose make sense, but it's a losing battle, though Delta seems to enjoy the challenge. 

Suddenly though, Delta stands up and says calmly, "Alarm, threat level raised. Armed intruders are approaching the south entrance."

"How does he do that?!" asks Sigma. "I totally missed it."

"He has a motion tracker on his datapad," says Beta.

Wash takes Zeta and Beta to the South entrance and finds Sarge and Simmons demanding Hawaii back.

"How dare you take him hostage!" says Sarge.

"He's not here," says Wash calmly. "If you don't leave, I'm going to kick your ass."

Sarge cocks his shotgun and points it at Wash, but Zeta disarms him in a flash and Beta punches him hard to the ground, denting his helmet.

"Uhhh…" says Simmons. "Uhhh… can we at least have the shotgun back. He's kind of attached to that thing."

"No," says Wash. "That's what you get for threatening a Freelancer. I think we'll mount it in the dining room after I fill it with molten steel."

"Oh, no! Not my shotgun! You just can't!"

"I'm sure you can get another one online. Until then, I'm holding your shotgun prisoner."

"What do you want for it?" asks Simmons.

"I said prisoner, not hostage. Go back to your base in shattering defeat. Goodbye."

"Jerk!" says Simmons as he leads Sarge away.

"You know they'll just sneak in here to ransack the place for the shotgun," says Alpha, coming up behind them.

"Oh I count on it. If they want to be immature while handling firearms, then I'll show them immature. When they get their asses kicked by a couple of thirteen year olds, they can have the damned gun back after they admit humiliating defeat."

"That's… actually pretty funny. Can I stay at your base for the night?"

"You'll have to sleep on the couch."

"That's cool."

"By the way, if you're going to stay here, you should know I'm fucking your brother."

"My 'brother'. Right… which one?"

"Both of them. Roughly."

"Damn you are either a pimp or a total asshole."

"I prefer 'asshole'."

"I bet you do. Look, I'm gonna go check on Caboose. You know, make sure he hasn't swallowed his tongue or shot anybody."

"Good call. See you around, Alpha."

"You know you can call me 'Church'."

"And confuse you with the other two Churches at our base? No thanks."

"Fine. I'll see you later Wash."

When Alpha leaves, Wash takes Beta and Zeta up to the roof to think for a while, stroking through their hair with his hands and kissing them occasionally as his dark thoughts turn to a brighter future.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	17. Vices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash's team indulge themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for severe underage, gay sex, mourning, mentions of abuse, incest

  


  


"Okay," says Delta as he finishes up his work on the computer. "Our main computer has more protection than we will ever need, and it has a closed network with all of our datapads. We will have to use our datapads to access the internet, but it will be worth the security."

"What's on our computer that needs security?" asks Beta.

"All of our personnel and counseling files. From the Academy, Project Freelancer and our medical files. There is more on us in these files than even we know ourselves, and it should probably stay that way."

"Makes sense," says Sigma. "I know I don't want to go digging into my past."

"Are you opposed to copulation with our handler, even knowing it will return the majority of your memories?" asks Delta.

"Not really. I want Wash, I just don't want the memories. I know it's been hard for all of you, and I'm not looking forward to the trauma."

"It will be okay," says Beta. "We're all here for each other." He cuddles Omicron on his lap as he says this as if to assure the young teen that he's there for him.

"I want to see my file," says Omicron. "I want to know where I came from."

"You came from an abusive single parent known for violence and public intoxication," says Delta calmly. "You were enrolled in the Academy because your parent literally sold you to make ends meet and likely to sustain her addictions. You were only five. That is more than you need to know and will hopefully prevent you from further searching into your past."

"Who is she? I'm going to murder her!" says Beta.

"She is deceased, and as such, her identity is of no consequence," says Delta.

"So when was I programmed to want Wash?" asks Omicron.

"You were programmed to want Agent North Dakota from age nine," says Dekta. "The Academy amplified your psychological need for a supportive father figure so that you would crave North Dakota's paternal instincts. You were never meant to be issued to Agent Washington."

"But I love him! I loved him even before my programming was triggered," says Omicron.

"That is unexpected, but love is not limited to our programming. Our programming ensures that we love our handlers but does not prevent us from loving others."

"What about me? Where'd I come from?" asks Beta.

"You do not remember?" asks Delta.

"No. I remember loving athletics, but that's it."

"You qualified for the Junior Olympics at age twelve. Your specialties were weight lifting and boxing. You were abducted by the Academy after surviving a Pelican crash that was likely orchestrated. The Pelican's manifest has no record of you boarding, so it is unlikely you made it to the transport at all."

"Bummer. I guess everything turned out okay though. I'm with all of you guys and Wash, and I got my little rugrat here. I'm pretty happy."

"Indeed. We are the fortunate survivors of the Academy. Many of our comrades were decommissioned and some were killed in action. Even the other survivors may not have been so lucky as to have acceptable handlers."

"Aren't you the one who calls Wash a psychotic rapist," says Epsilon.

"And you are the one who calls him a 'sick fuck'," says Delta. "Neither of us are wrong, but that does not preclude me from being happy with him."

"Well, I remember my origins a little too well. I don't need to see my file," says Epsilon.

"That is likely for the best," says Delta.

"I'm horny," says Beta.

"You're always horny," says Epsilon.

"Oh like you aren't," says Beta.

"Yeah, but I only want Wash and Zeta. You want everybody."

"True, but I really want some alone time with Omicron."

"Well, Wash is busy in the bedroom with Chi and Xi," says Epsilon.

"The thirteen-year-olds? Go figure. Always knew he liked them young. I'm just glad I'm not too old for him," says Beta.

"Says the twenty-one-year-old in love with a thirteen-year-old," says Epsilon.

"Hey, I think older dudes are hot, too!" says Beta. "I'm totally balls deep in love with Wash."

"And yet you and Omicron are attached at the hip."

"Not _yet_!" Beta says suggestively. "But as soon as Wash approves, I'll be giving Mikey all that I've got! All twelve inches!"

"I'm not sure about that," says Omicron. "I love you, I try to fantasize about you, but I'm not turned on by you. I just love playing with you."

"Platonic sexual interaction," says Delta. "It's not unheard of. Some asexuals find it romantically stimulating."

"Just kiss already. You both want to," says Epsilon.

"We _have_ , thank you very much," says Beta.

"I like the taste of his jizz, too," says Omicron. "But I don't find it sexy. I think there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with being straight, rugrat," says Beta. "I don't love you any less. None of us do."

"He's right," says Epsilon. "We all care about you, Omicron. No matter what."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash is balls deep inside Xi. If he didn't already know Florida had had his way with the twins, he'd swear they were virgins. They're so fucking _tight_!! And they make the most delicious sounds, whining and moaning in ecstasy as Wash gives them the attention they deserve. He can't help but come quickly, licking Xi's sweat and kissing him dominantly. The little guy is such a good kisser too. His little mouth is so tasty, and Wash can't even bring himself to feel guilty because they're programmed to need this from a handler. It's like maintaining equipment but with sex. He's happy Florida told him they need this. He fucks Xi gently, careful not to damage him, and the silky tight ass squeezes him tightly as Xi's delighted moans get louder and louder. 

Finally, the little guy is coming all over the place and the grip on Wash's dick grabs him like a vice, pushing him over the edge as he comes into Xi's raw ass. He convulses with pleasure, coming for a full three minutes before he's finished with the kid, and when he's done, he just stays inside and kisses him until Xi is ready for it again. 

Wash swears these twins have no recoup time. Chi can wait another few minutes. That's all it takes, and Wash intends to do this for hours. He can't help himself. He wouldn't trade Omicron for them, but he would probably trade Sigma. Maybe Florida will let him babysit often. He could fuck these kids forever. 

Wash starts thrusting again as soon as Xi's hard cock starts leaking and the cycle begins anew.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Beta takes a shower with Omicron in the locker room. It's become their sexual haven. Beta bathes his little rugrat gently and lovingly, taking his time rubbing over his thin body and lean muscles. He can feel the kid's ribs, and he'd want to feed him more, but Omicron is strict about his diet, knowing how much Wash loves his body the way it is and claiming that his stealth, his specialty, wouldn't be as effective if he were heavier. So Beta just enjoys his body and spends extra time with his ass, dancing his fingers around the entrance without pushing in and making Omicron squirm with the odd sensation. Omicron isn't a fan of kissing Beta, but he does it to show his love for the young man he's completely infatuated with. Beta makes the most of it, kissing him gently and dominantly, hoping the day will come when Omicron wants Beta like Beta wants Omicron. He'd even bottom for the little guy if it meant bringing him pleasure. For now though, he settles for the handjobs they're allowed and loves it when those little hands stroke and squeeze his cock.

Omicron is gentle and rough at the same time, loving his friend's dick and trying to show that with every stroke. When Beta finally comes, Omicron sinks to his knees and wraps his lips around Beta's cockhead, drinking the gushing come and savoring the masculine flavor. It's not particularly sexy to him, but it is a delicious treat, made better by the fact that he's giving his man-crush pleasure.

When they're done, Beta wraps Omicron with a towel, carries him to the bedroom where Wash is still fucking the youngest twins and lays down with him in the other bed, cuddling his rugrat against his chest and kissing his head lovingly as they fall asleep to have their nap.

Omicron has a wet dream. He's getting topped by Wash in the dream, and his handler gives him a rough fucking like he does for Epsilon, Zeta and Beta. Omicron wakes up as he comes and Beta licks his crotch clean after he wakes up to Omicron's little roar of pleasure.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Epsilon and Zeta have come a long way in their relationship, from reluctant lovers to brothers to boyfriends. They both want and love Wash more than anyone or anything, but they've become addicted to each other, making out when they have the chance and Epsilon fucking Zeta at least once a day. 

Today though, there isn't an empty bedroom and the locker room is currently in use as Delta, Sigma and Theta put on their armor to have a training simulation with the Blues. Alpha insists that they're safer being the opposing team and Delta has to agree, based on California's track record of team kills. That Alpha and Tucker are still alive is a tribute to their own survival skills. 

So Epsilon and Zeta find a secluded spot in the cliffs to have their privacy, bringing a sturdy cot with them to pad the ground. 

Zeta initiates the first kiss, as usual, but Epsilon kisses fiercely back, dominating his clone with every sweep of his tongue, every nip of his teeth and the way his lips press against Zeta's. Zeta is malleable, pliantly kissing back and submitting completely. 

Then they sensually undress each other, savoring the touch of skin on skin as they rub each other with their hands, feeling torso, shoulders, thighs and necks, kissing desperately as their tension builds. Their bodies rub against each other, chest to chest, cock to cock and legs that rub each other in all the right ways. The wind on the cliffs is a little chilly, but they keep each other warm.

When they lay down on the cot, Zeta's face down and Epsilon mounts him, climbing on top of him before slicking his cock up with gun oil and pushing right in. Zeta is ready for it, needing no prep since his ass has been aching for Epsilon's cock since they packed the cot and headed out. 

Epsilon is gentle at first, moving shallow and slow before bottoming out and holding his clone tightly. They make love for an hour, drawing out their pleasure and enraptured with each other, they enjoy the contact as much as the sex. 

Epsilon comes first, pulsing with ecstasy and filling his clone with his jism. He keeps going though, knowing that Zeta is not far behind. When Zeta comes, his ass squeezes Epsilon's cock so perfectly and so sensually that Epsilon is overstimulated, but even so, he refuses to pull out. 

Epsilon pulls out and lets Zeta turn over on the cot and Epsilon lifts Zeta's legs before climbing between them and rutting their cocks against each other as they kiss until they're both ready to do it again.

This time, Epsilon puts Zeta's knees on his shoulders and leans over to kiss him as he sinks in to the hilt. The kissing makes it so much better and Zeta flexes his legs as his ass clenches around Epsilon, making him moan and thrust in time with the squeezes of his clone's ass. As always, Epsilon makes sure to hit Zeta's prostate on every thrust and play his cockhead around Zeta's anus, stimulating the sphincter. Zeta moans and keens with abandon and soon they're both crying out and screaming their release. 

Their voices echo across the canyon, and they love the sounds they evoke in one another as they come together and find a joy and solace in each other's arms.

When they're done, Epsilon spoons Zeta on the cot and rubs his cock on Zeta's entrance, teasing him as they start to drift to sleep.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Delta has his helmet off.

Their simulation battle with the Blues doesn't start for another forty-two minutes and twenty-seven seconds. 

He's smoking a cigarette in honor of York. He hates the taste and doesn't like to inhale the smoke, but the smell and motion are comforting, reminding him of his first handler and the wonderful year they spent together. No matter what, he will always love and miss his first partner. 

It was York who taught him how to love, how to _feel_. Now, without him, Delta would be lost if not for Wash and his family unit. Delta would have committed suicide, if only to join York in death. 

This thought brings him no joy, but recognizing his past and facing his own shortcomings as a partner and a person is important to him. He once told York that he has every reason to continue living and even now, after he's gone, that holds true. When York died, he didn't think it was true. Maybe it wasn't. But then Wash made him suck his cock in the medical wing and everything came together. He wasn't alone anymore. He was wanted. Infatuated even. His love for Wash has only grown over time, no matter the man's shortcomings or vices. 

Wash's sins are inexcusable, but they aren't all there is to the man. In the relatively short time Delta has known him, he's grown and changed so much. He's more caring now than he's ever been, even if he is a psychotic ephebophile rapist. He loves his partners, would do anything for them. He's so gentle with Delta and Omicron because that's what they need. He's rough with Zeta, Beta and Epsilon because that's what they need. And he says he loves them day in and day out. Wash hates saying he loves anybody, but he does it to make sure they know they're loved. 

Delta's life is so different now. He's safe, provided for, cared for, has not only a partner, but a family. He would count his blessings if for nothing other than statistical comparison, but fears he would leave too much out. He could never have fathomed the contentment he has now.

The only thing that would make everything perfect is if York was still with him. Maybe even with Wash. 

So Delta smokes his cigarette, remembering his fallen lover and wishing he could hold him one last time.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	18. Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reds go on a rescue mission, the Grays on a recovery mission and Omicron has a mission success of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for severe underage, oral sex and mentions of gay sex.

  


  


It's 0140. Xi, Chi and Omicron are at the ready. According to Delta, the Red soldiers should be coming down the hall in eight seconds. Chi and Xi ready their shock sticks, making a sound like an ancient camera and Omicron is ready for hand to hand combat.

They're all in their armor, Chi in blue armor with a purple stripe and Xi in blue armor with a green stripe. Omicron's armor is dark red with a dark gray stripe.

"Wait," says Simmons. "Did you guys hear that? It sounds like a camera."

"Oh no!" says Hawaii. "And I have helmet hair! Well, they'll just have to wait! I noticed Zeta has a lot of cream!"

"Shut up, dirtbags!" says Sarge. "You'll give away our position."

"Consider it given away," says Omicron in a deep voice as he lunges for Simmons, ducking at the last second and sweeping Simmons off his feet with a hard kick to the backs of the knees. At the same time, Xi and Chi dive into battle taking on Grif and Sarge with their shock sticks and flooring them in agony within seconds. They beat the Reds' helmets for a while, enjoying the repeated 'Ow's and 'Stop that's. Finally, Alpha walks out clapping slowly. 

"Well it looks like you fuckers fucked up again," says Alpha. "And you want to know something? You got your asses kicked by thirteen-year-olds. How's that taste, cockbites?"

"No way," says Simmons. "They're not thirteen!"

"Yes, we are," says Omicron, turning off his voice filter.

"So humiliating," says Simmons.

"I knew this was a Blue trap! I just knew it!" says Sarge.

"Actually," says Wash, walking around the hall corner. "This was a Gray trap. Admit humiliating defeat and I'll consider giving you the shotgun back."

"Never!" says Sarge.

"Sarge, how bad do you want that shotgun? We have fourteen highly trained operatives in the base right now. You have four inept simulation troopers. We could do this all year, and by then the shotgun will be stuffed and mounted."

"Nooooo!" cries Sarge, horrified at his shotgun's apparent fate.

"Just admit you suck," says Alpha. "And be sure to elaborate."

"What if we admit that _one_ of us sucks?" says Sarge. 

"Not good enough," says Wash. "This is all or nothing. Humiliate yourselves with this script of self-imposed insults and not only will we let you leave alive but we'll give you the shotgun back." Wash hands them five pages of self-flagellating insults and Sarge lets out a huge sigh, passing the papers to Simmons.

"I would just like to let everyone know that I suck," starts Simmons. "And that I'm a girl. And I like ribbons in my hair, and I want to kiss all the boys."

Just then, Hawaii comes out of the bathroom without his helmet, hair spiked fabulously. "Aww, man, I'm missing Simmons coming out as trans! And I thought I'd have time! Whatever you need, Simmons, we'll be there for you, hard as a rock."

Simmons says fiercely, "I'm not coming out! We just have to read all this crap in exchange for getting Sarge's shotgun back!"

"It's okay to come, Simmons," says Hawaii.

"Donut! Why do you say things like that? I'm not coming, I'm not coming out and I'm definitely not trans."

"No body shaming, Simmons," says Hawaii. "It's okay to have a warm, hot man pussy!"

"Donut! Shut up!"

"Hey, Pinky," says Sarge. "Why don't you go first?"

"It's lightish red!" says Hawaii. "It'd be like if you got warm bubbly white all over your armor!"

After another hour of bickering and innuendos, they finally start reading the pages in full, with Alpha recording the whole thing for posterity. He finds it hilarious, though the Reds don't share that sentiment. Hawaii has an easier time with it than the rest of them. He's not easily embarrassed and half the statements are true.

Wash returns the shotgun and the Reds go home after Xi and Chi give them another beating just for the fun of it. Hawaii eggs them on just so he can get 'beat off'. Alpha records that too. 

In the end, they all go to the conference room to eat popcorn and protein bars, and Alpha does something surprising.

He kisses Epsilon. It's chaste, but it's on the lips and Epsilon moans in pleasure. He can taste the butter and salt from the popcorn as well as the masculine flavor unique to Alpha.

Wash almost stops it, but doesn't want to interrupt Epsilon bonding with his brother.

Epsilon looks into Alpha's bright blue, lustful eyes and says, "What was that for?"

"You're a very attractive man, Eddie. And there's no way we're related. I just thought you would like it."

"I did. I do."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty great," says Alpha. He kisses him again before leaving to go to Blue Base, and Epsilon savors the taste of his hero's lips on his.

He looks to his handler fearfully, knowing he's cheated on him but Wash doesn't look angry or sad. He looks proud. Pleased. 

"It's okay Epsilon. Your brothers are fair game. I'm not going to take that away from you," says Wash. "But now that he's gone, I'm going to totally wreck your asshole."

"Fuck yeah!" says Epsilon.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Omicron is enjoying Beta's cock again. They're in the locker room showers, and Beta is jerking off on Omicron's face, rubbing his cock all over Omicron's cheeks and forehead. The feel of Omicron's soft skin and the way the kid smiles up at him make Beta so fucking horny. 

Omicron's loving it too. He can't get enough of that massive dick. He's disappointed he still doesn't have sexual desire for it, but he loves Beta's cock so much that even Beta slapping him across the face with it and smearing his precome on his lips doesn't bother him. He licks his lips and the soft tip of Beta's cock is right at his mouth. He likes the taste, but wonders if he'd be too scared to blow him. He doesn't want anyone that way but Wash. But as Beta approaches climax, he parts his lips and sucks on the head, drinking his come. He can't get enough of it and suddenly he's taking more of it into his mouth and sucking hard and loving every second of it. Beta whimpers at the sensation and makes an aborted move to separate them. They don't have permission for full on oral sex yet. But Omicron just follows him with his mouth, sucking even more into it and lathering Beta's cock with his tongue.

Then he feels a little weird down south.

He reaches his hand to his crotch to feel what's going on and realizes he's semi-hard. 

"I did it!" he screams around a mouthful of cock.

"What's that, little man?" says Beta, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"I did it! Hurry, feel!" he says, pulling Beta down to feel his dick.

"What does this mean… did you touch yourself or is that from me?"

"It's from you! I finally got a boner from a dude! We've gotta tell Wash!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to jerk you off first?"

"Hurry, come on, let's go!"

They run naked from the showers to the master bedroom where Wash is laying with Epsilon on his chest and stroking his hair. Epsilon and Wash are sweaty and it's clear they just got finished fucking.

"Wash! Wash!" says Omicron. "Beta just gave me a boner! We didn't touch it or anything!"

"It was actually more half-staff," says Beta, "but the rugrat is super excited about it."

"Come here, both of you," says Wash. "What were you doing when he got the boner? Do you think it would work again?"

"I was jerking off on his face, rubbing all over him with my cock, and when he sucked the head into his mouth to suck my spooge, he kept going a little. Then he started talking with his mouth full and then he yelled 'I did it!' and showed me his sort-of erection."

"Omicron, suck Beta's cock. That's an order," says Wash. "And don't touch yourself. I want to see if you can do it again. And there's no pressure, we can always try again later."

Beta climbs into bed next to Wash, and Omicron climbs over his legs to place his head in his lap, licking and sucking at the hardening length before twirling his tongue around the crown and sucking the head into his mouth. He sucks Beta's cock for a few minutes but nothing happens. Then he tries deepthroating, but Beta is thicker than Wash and it's hard to choke down that girth. Finally he stops, disappointed. 

"Nothing… but it happened before, I swear!"

"We believe you," says Wash. "It's okay. You and Beta can suck each other off any time you like now. If that's something you enjoy with him, I want you two to have that."

"I enjoy it, I just normally don't think it's sexy. But when he was coming in my mouth and stuff, it worked!"

"But rugrat," says Beta, "you suck my come all the time and that doesn't turn you on."

"I swear, it worked that time. I'm part gay!"

Wash and Epsilon laugh. "That's great, kiddo, but even if you weren't, we'd all still love you. Don't feel like you have to love all the guys the way you love Wash," says Epsilon.

" _Nobody's_ like Wash!" says Omicron. "But I'm really trying hard for Beta. I love him, and when he licks my ass and jerks me off, I come in no time."

"You can enjoy each other like that without having to have a spontaneous boner," says Wash. "But I see how important this is to you. Sometime soon, Beta can fuck you, but only in my presence when I say so."

Beta laughs with glee and turns to high five Omicron but Omicron looks terrified. "That really isn't what I was getting at," says Omicron. "I mean, I'll do whatever you tell me to, Wash, but he's so big! I don't think I can do it."

"We'll start off with me fucking you then," says Wash. "You'll be nice and prepped for it then. I'll come inside you to lube you up a little extra and you'll love it when he's inside you. I promise."

"It's okay, rugrat. If you don't want my cock in you, there's no pressure," says Beta.

"I'm going to order it one of these days and both of you will be obedient to me when I do," says Wash. "In the meantime, you have permission for everything but putting Betas cock inside you. That means you can top Beta if you want and you can suck each other off all you want."

"Yes!!!" screams Beta.

Omicron giggles. "Can we keep going then? I mean like we were?"

"I might end up fucking you both," says Wash.

"That's okay," says Beta. "We'd love that."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The first mission for Charon is equipment acquisition. Project Freelancer was experimenting with military armor enhancements and some of the equipment has gone missing. It was supposed to be turned over to the Oversight Subcommittee in care of Charon Industries, but it appears to have either been destroyed or sold on the black market. Their only lead is a database at a Freelancer Fallback Facility. 

When Wash chooses his team for the mission, he leaves Omicron and Sigma behind. Omicron is too young for him to jeopardize on a mission and Sigma's programming hasn't been activated yet. That leaves him Delta, Epsilon, Zeta and Beta. 

They ready their armor, arm themselves and meet the space transport that will take them to the teleporter nexus where they can teleport to Sidewinder. 

Their first clue that something is off is when the teleporter they were instructed to use has a holographic lock on it. Wash opens his field manual from Project Freelancer and tries to figure out where to start, but Delta takes his hands almost sensually and presses them against the hologram, guiding him through the motions to open the lock. In a few minutes, the lock is open and Wash is very impressed and completely enamored. Just when he didn't think he could love Delta any more than he already does, the agent proves him wrong. 

The second clue is when they come up against hostile simulation troopers. They should be on the same side, and Wash even identifies himself over a voice amplifier. But the simulation troopers only become more hostile. They even have a tank.

Zeta shoots ammo directly into the tank's cannon when it's pointed at him before running out of the way. He'd hoped it was enough to cause a blockage, but the tanks cannon went off the same as one would expect. 

Delta, Wash and Epsilon meanwhile are taking cover and shooting as many of the hostiles as they can, but there are so many of them.

"Agent Washing, I believe a stronger force is required for this job. If the Chairman had known we would encounter this type of opposition it is entirely likely that he would have provided additional friendly forces."

"No, Delta. If we have to earn our paycheck so be it. We won't lose anyone. Stay here with Epsilon."

"Sir, that is inadvisable! The best cover is in the other direction!"

Wash gets shot in the foot on his first step out of cover and Epsilon immediately drags him back. In unison with Delta and Zeta, he pulls out his combat daggers and strides onto the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Beta has decided to take on the tank. He's not as fast as Zeta, but he's faster than the aiming mechanism on the tank's cannon and this model has no turret. He keeps moving in irregular zig zag patterns, avoiding the cannon's line of fire and leaping onto the canopy before ripping it open. The solitary soldier inside tries to raise his firearm, but Zeta stomps him in the face, crushing his skull and killing him. He throws the limp body out of the tank and takes his place at the Driver's seat. 

He starts firing at the sim troopers, taking out a flanking formation that is trying to get the better of Zeta, Epsilon and Delta as they melée their way through the enemy, slaughtering them with frightening efficiency. Then he turns the tank on the enemy bases, blowing apart their defenses and cover walls. 

Beta gets out of the tank when he doesn't see any more enemy fighters, but Zeta, Delta and Epsilon are still in their battle trance, covered in blood, and searching as a unit to determine that all enemies are in fact dead before returning to Wash. Delta hooks up a healing unit and dresses the wound on his foot. It was an armor piercing bullet, but even so, the bullet lodged shallowly, having been slowed by the armor, and doesn't appear to have broken any bones. They count their blessings, but Zeta and Epsilon stay in their battle trance, knowing that there may be hostiles inside the facility.

Wash puts his boot back on when Delta is done with his foot and they regroup with Beta at the entrance to the Fallback Facility.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The facility is quiet. They clear the place, room by room, before taking inventory of the facility. There are spare teleporters, loads of weapons and ammo, and in one room, dozens of steel spheres the size of beach balls. They have markings on them that are unfamiliar, but Delta is scanning them with his datapad to find out what they are while Epsilon watches the motion tracker. Finally, Beta finds a sealed lip on one of them and against Delta's cry of distress, rips open the ball. Inside is some form of equipment. Delta scans for explosives before examining their find.

"This appears to be an advanced healing unit, complete with defibrillator and a wide assortment of medications," says Delta. "See these attachments? They are compatible with the MJOLNIR body armor. This unit was made specifically for Freelancers and agents to have a built in automatic healing unit instead of needing to take the time to attach one in the field. I deduce that the remaining spheres contain similar equipment."

"There's got to be hundreds of them," says Epsilon. "We can't return these to Charon ourselves. We need to call for a cargo transport and crew."

"Epsilon is correct. It is likely that this equipment is what the Chairman was asking us to find. I will use my holographic storage unit to download a copy of all of the data in the network here for examination when we are not in enemy territory. It is likely that if the simulation troopers called for backup, we will have opposition within the next seventeen minutes."

"Epsilon, are you still in trance?" asks Wash.

Epsilon nods.

"Zeta?"

Zeta nods.

"You two, guard the entrance and alert us if anyone approaches. Beta, call Command for that cargo ship. Make sure they bring troops with them to protect the crew while they load this stuff up. Delta, do your computer thing. I'll keep sweeping the facility."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The Charon crews are loading up the equipment when the Chairman pings Wash directly. Wash radios in and the Chairman lets him know how pleased he is with their mission. As a bonus for finding the Freelancer equipment, they each get to keep a unit for themselves once everything has been inventoried. 

They go home to Valhalla and get a joyful welcome back from their family. Omicron, Chi and Xi take Wash to the bedroom as soon as he's out of the locker room and Alpha is there to greet Zeta and Epsilon. Beta almost feels left out, but then Theta is kissing him and he doesn't feel so bad. The kid's eyes are incredibly gorgeous.

That night, Beta and Epsilon sleep with Zeta, Delta and Sigma while Wash sleeps with Chi, Xi and Omicron in the queen sized bed. The kids are insatiable, and Wash loves it that way. For that matter, so is Beta, who bottoms for his fellow agents until the wee hours of the morning. 

When they get up the next day, there's a delivery from Charon: Freelancer armor enhancements – twelve healing units, two speed units, two strength units, two hologram units, two adaptive camouflage units, two cloaking units, two EMP units and eight overshield units. 

Wash is the first to claim his. He selects a healing unit and a cloaking unit. He requires all of his agents to have healing units as well, but each set of armor has room for two enhancements and he lets them choose their second armor enhancement.

Beta selects a strength unit, intending to maximize on his existing qualities. Epsilon chooses an a speed unit. Zeta chooses adaptive camouflage. Delta chooses an overshield unit, Sigma, the other strength unit and Omicron chooses cloaking. Wash intends to let North, Florida and their agents have their pick as well. There's enough for each of them to have two armor enhancements, but Wash wonders if he should save one or two for Alpha, Hawaii and California.

The decision is made easier when Eta and Iota say they only want one piece of equipment each and Chi and Xi say the same. Eta chooses a speed unit and Iota chooses an adaptive camouflage unit. Xi and Chi choose a healing unit and an overshield unit respectively. Theta chooses holograms and overshields for himself and knows North would want overshields as well. And Pi chooses not to have any enhancements. He's fine with whatever is left over. 

Wash decides to give Alpha a healing unit and an EMP unit. He wraps the equipment up in separate packages and gives them to Zeta and Epsilon to give to their brother.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"What's this?" asks Alpha. "Did you guys get me presents or are you playing mail man?"

"Presents," says Epsilon. "We didn't have any festive wrapping paper."

"That's cool. It's what's inside that counts right?" says Alpha.

"Yeah, go ahead and open them," says Zeta.

"What'd you get me?" asks Alpha excitedly.

"You have to open them to see," says Epsilon.

Alpha opens the packages and looks at the equipment in confusion.

"I repeat, what'd you get me?"

"They're armor enhancements," says Zeta. "You can patch these into your armor and they help you in battle. I got you an advanced healing unit and Epsilon got you an EMP unit. Don't worry, it doesn't fuck with your armor's electrical systems."

"That's pretty cool," says Alpha. "Thanks guys. Come here." Alpha gives Zeta and Epsilon each kisses. "Man, if Tucker knew I was kissing twins right now, he'd be so jealous."

Zeta laughs and Epsilon blushes. "We could kiss some more if you want," says Epsilon.

"Sure, let me show you to my bunk," says Alpha. "Then you can show me how to hook up this shit to my armor."

"Delta did ours," admits Zeta. "We might need his help for that."

"Let me show you to my bunk anyway. I want to make out."

"Yes, Sir!" say Epsilon and Zeta at the same time.

"God, you guys are adorable," says Alpha. "It's this way."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	19. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash and his team go on another mission. What they find is horrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for extreme neglect, PTSD, gay sex, underage and technical child trafficking.

  


  


The smell of paint thinner is strong on the roof of Gray Base. When Wash, Omicron and Beta go up there they see Delta with all of their armors out, painting them.

"What the fuck are you doing to our armor?!!" yells Beta.

"My glorious blood red!" says Omicron, "How could you paint it gray?!"

"I am recoloring our armors to be better pigmented for battle. For instance, Zeta and I have colors that stand out too much. Thus, I am recoloring his to a darker matte gray that is much more difficult to pinpoint on the battlefield without interfering with his camouflage unit. And mine was a bright electric green, but I am recoloring it to gray with medium green accents. You will notice that now, the armor accent color is not only in the helmet stripe but also on the spaulders and the small plates on the thighs and gauntlets. This will allow us to easily identify each other while remaining in a uniform pigmentation."

"I like it," says Wash. "Thanks Delta, that was a good idea."

"Thank you, Sir," says Delta.

"Why'd you have to recolor mine?" asks Beta. "My armor was already gray."

"I only recolored your accent color to Navy blue. This will differentiate you from Zeta. And Epsilon's colors are the inverse of Zeta's with light blue armor and gray accents."

"Keep up the good work, Derek," says Wash. "Let us know when you're done."

"I want my accent color to be blood red," says Omicron. "I mean I don't want to lose my color completely."

"I have already finished with your armor. It is over there."

The accent color of Omicron's armor is already blood red and Omicron dances inside.

"What's all the equipment for?" asks Beta. 

"I have installed motion trackers into our armor, and it should display on our HUDs. I have also taken the liberty of adding a thermal setting to our visors."

"Excellent," says Wash. "I'm proud of you, Derek."

"What's with the purple armor? Who's is that?" asks Beta.

"Theta asked me to change his armor to dark purple with pink accents. He will not be going on missions, so I see no harm in having an easily visible color on his armor."

"I'm gonna go tell Eta and Iota," says Omicron. "I bet they want their armors to match North's and Theta's."

Delta lets out an exasperated sigh. "I am here to assist."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Delta ends up recoloring everyone's armor, even for North and Florida's agents. Now Xi and Chi have dark blue armor, the same as Florida, but their accents are gray and white respectively. Pi has similar armor, but his accent color is black. Eta and Iota have dark purple armor like North's and Theta's but where North's accent color is green and Theta's pink, Eta's is cyan green, almost like Tucker's armor and Iota's is a golden yellow. 

When it's all done, Sigma and Zeta have made a pie for Delta to thank him for his hard work. Delta doesn't share any of it, except for one piece for Wash. 

Then everyone dresses in their armor and Pi takes holograms of everyone, individually, in pairs and in family groups before sending the images to North and Florida. They should be home the next day, but this will let them know their loved ones are thinking of them. Then Pi and Theta program the new images into holographic projectors and give them to Wash. Now, on Wash's nightstands and dresser are paired pictures of his agents: Omicron with Beta, Zeta with Epsilon and Sigma with Delta. There are settings to show them with and without their helmets and portraits of them in their turtlenecks. Wash prefers the helmetless armor holograms and leaves them on that setting. He still keeps his portrait of Psi up, missing his fallen partner. He also has a family portrait of him with all of his agents and he sets a flat hologram up on the wall above his dresser. It's 3-D, like a mirror, but shows no reflection. In the picture, they all look happy and that's something that's becoming less and less rare these days. He hopes they don't lose anyone else, but if they do, at least they'll have fond memories immortalized in holograms.

He decides they need some more debauched holograms too and asks Delta if that's something he can do. Delta smiles wickedly and affirms that yes, he can do that. 

They spend the rest of the day taking holographic video of Wash fucking each of his agents, save Sigma, and Delta saves all of the data to their main computer and Wash's datapad. Wash is pretty happy with the results and Delta helps him choose a few select images of the video to save as still holograms and Wash immediately puts them on his screensaver.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


While Florida and North are on their way to Valhalla, they send word that North has bought the fourth base. He's naming it Indigo Base since it's a combination of purple and blue (North and Florida's colors) and will live there with his and Florida's agents. Florida will split his time between Blue Base and Indigo Base. 

The cargo ships arrive before Florida and North, and the crew starts furnishing the base with beds and other furniture. Theta and the other agents are happy to have their own home and excitedly claim their rooms. There's enough space for Theta and Pi to have their own rooms as long as the twins share rooms. They put their holograms up and eagerly await the arrival of their handlers. 

When Florida and North finally arrive, they're tackled in hugs by their partners who eagerly drag them inside the base to christen each room with an unforgettable homecoming. Sympathetically, Wash left them some of his mojo pills to help them please their agents again and again as they move through every room of the base to sex up their loving boys. He also left a note saying he's glad to babysit their agents any time they need.

Chi and Xi naturally get the most attention, being the youngest, but the others are not left out. By the time they've fucked tirelessly in every room, they're all sweaty and a little exhausted. Florida tucks his agents in for their naps after showing Chi and Xi the toys he bought for them while he and North were on their honeymoon. He made sure to buy at least one toy for each of their agents, but he spoiled Xi and Chi like it was Christmas.

Theta stays up to work on holograms he's been developing. He hopes to please North and Florida with his hard work and the fruits of it that he's hoping to grow. It's a lot of algorithms to use his armor's hologram unit to create non-standard images, but it's totally worth it. 

Pi, Eta and Iota sleep with their handlers and North and Florida get some much needed rest.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Charon wants Wash and his team to go on another mission. It's been less than a week since their last one, but it is technically the next month. Delta informs the Chairman that their deal was once every thirty days and that it has not been thirty days yet. The Chairman responds that they'll receive a bonus for acquiring this Freelancer asset. Delta starts to talk numbers but the Chairman promises to give them something priceless if they succeed. 

Wash agrees against Delta's advisement, but Wash's word is law to his agents and they prepare to go on the mission.

It takes two days to reach the facility where the Freelancer assets are being kept and surprisingly, there is no opposition. They have to go through twelve holographic locks to get inside the facility. 

When they do, what they see is heartbreaking.

Child soldiers in cages, emaciated and listless. There are holographic locks on each of the cages, and Wash thinks to himself that whoever put them here really didn't want them to be rescued. The room is filled with the awful odor of feces, piss and death. There are twenty three of them in all and Wash even recognizes some of them. One with black hair, a small frame and forest green eyes with a little brown in them is who Wash recognizes as Phi. He's wearing the standard black turtleneck of Project Freelancer, but it seems too big for him now. Another one has brown hair and jade eyes. He's just as skinny as Phi and Wash recognizes him as the new Omega. Then there's Tau, a brown haired boy with light brown eyes that seem to glow and several others, though only a few are in black turtlenecks. 

"The Academy…." says Epsilon. "These are the decommissioned agents."

"Zeta, get a medical evac here, stat," says Wash. "Beta, give me some of those protein bars."

"That is inadvisable," says Delta. "In this state, they require liquid nutrition. For now, the best we can do for them is give them water."

"Work on getting these locks open, Dee. I don't want any of them to die."

"Can't you smell that?" says Epsilon. "We're already too late for some of them."

"Fuck! Let's just do everything we can," says Wash, "Everybody get your water bottles out and lets put them together so we know what we have to work with. Delta, will the portable healing units help?"

"It is possible, but they are not reusable. We only have two each. That's ten healing units. Apparently, three captives are deceased. Ten captives will have to go without a healing unit. In this state, there is no determining who is in most need of it. We will be choosing who lives and who dies."

"If evac gets here soon enough, no more of them will die. Give healing units to this one, that one and that one and use the rest on the youngest ones. There's not much else we can do."

They do their best to save the child soldiers, but in the end, three more die before transport gets there and the rest are in critical condition. 

Wash is glad he took this mission. Any longer and the rest wouldn't have made it. They keep watch as best they can on the two day trip back to their home region of space, but mostly they are kept separate from the recovering child soldiers to prevent the spread of germs. They're told the children have weakened immune systems from malnutrition. Wash handles it by turning as cold as he can, but ultimately, he isn't as uncaring as he used to be. He sees these kids and can't help but see the faces of his own agents. He feels like he would die if this ever happened to them.

Two more of the child soldiers die before they get to the _Staff of Charon_ , Charon Industries' mothership. The Chairman congratulates them on a job well done, but Wash feels like he's failed. Three were dead when they got there. Three died before evac could get there and two more died on the way home, despite having medical care. Wash knows it isn't his fault, but he can't help but feel like those deaths were on him. 

As promised, the Chairman gives him something priceless: his pick of two of the child soldiers they recovered. Wash feels bad about this. Dirty even. He's getting children that he's undoubtedly going to fuck as payment for saving them from starvation. He turns a little green, but his healing unit kicks in and gives him anti-nausea medication. It doesn't help. The Chairman provides their files from the Academy and Project Freelancer, matching the kids to their identities based on their genetic profiles. 

As Wash looks over them, he can't help but wonder what kind of sicko he really is. He wants to parent a young one, but they all have inactive Freelancer Programming. That means that if Wash doesn't activate their programming first, he has to worry about losing them to rogues or even just their first serious relationship. He needs to be the first to activate it, and he knows he won't risk anything by taking long to do that, and once he does activate their programming, they'll need him as a sexual partner for their entire lives. He can provide for them, give them a family and do the best job he can of being a supportive and loving handler, but there's no way to undo what the Academy did to them, and he realizes that that's what he really wants.

Finally, he asks the Chairman, "Is Aiden Price working for Charon now? I want to consult him on this."

"He is indeed. He's here, in fact. I'll have him summoned for you."

"Thank you, Chairman."

It only takes a few minutes for the Counselor to appear, and Wash hands him the files and says, "Help me choose."

"Give me a few minutes to review the files. I will select… how many are you choosing?"

"Two."

"I will select three to five based on compatibility. Tell me, have you maintained a caring relationship with Omicron?"

"Yes."

"I will keep that in mind."

The Counselor looks over the files before handing them back to Wash.

Tau, Phi, Omega, Kappa and Lambda. It turns out the decommissioned agents had to be reassigned codenames once they were recovered. The newest Omega is a thirteen-year-old with dark red hair and vibrant aqua eyes instead of the older brunette with jade eyes. The previous Omega was one of the ones who died on the transport vessel. The Lambda whom the Counselor had said in their last meeting was hostile and didn't work well with others died in the facility and the new Lambda is a blonde with brown eyes and pale skin. 

Wash chooses the newest Omega, 13, and Phi, 15. If Phi is ever up to fighting speed again, his skills would be invaluable. And Omega is just too attractive to Wash to pass up. 

Wash and his team stay on the _Staff of Charon_ for a week, keeping watch over the decommissioned agents. If Phi or Omega die, Wash is free to take another agent in his place. Wash really hopes no more of them die. Wash doesn't know if he believes in God, but he says prayers for the sickly agents nonetheless and hopes for the best despite his fears.

Another week passes and by now he's been away from home for almost three weeks. The Chairman promises at least two weeks of rest after his agents are stable enough to go home with him, but Wash would go on another mission in a heartbeat if it meant saving more of the Academy's victims.

Surprisingly, Omega recovers before Phi does, but both are improving. Then Wash is allowed to visit him, and he goes alone soas not to confuse or overwhelm him.

"Hello," says Wash. "I'm Agent Washington. I'm your new handler. Do you know your name?"

"No, Sir," says Omega. "I don't remember anything before waking up here."

"You're Omega. There were two Omegas before you, but it's your name now. Do you mind if we talk for a while?"

"Sure. It's been kind of lonely here. The doctors don't talk much. There was a nice man that came in and asked me a bunch of questions though. We didn't really talk much, but he has a soothing voice."

"That was Aiden Price, the Counselor. He's not bad. He helped me choose you."

"Choose me?"

"You survived something very traumatic and you and the other survivors need handlers. It's a life-long bond that can't be broken. I had to choose two of you out of fifteen. I can't be the handler for all of you and I already have six agents."

"Wow. You must be a really good handler."

Wash laughs sardonically. "I really hope so, but I have my doubts."

"It's okay. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"You're very optimistic, all things considered."

"Thirteen other agents don't get a handler, but I do. I consider myself lucky, and I like you already."

Wash smiles at him and takes his hand, pressing the back of it to his lips and kissing it. "I like you too, Omega. I like you a lot. You're going to go home with me when you're feeling better. You have to go through some physical therapy and a lot more liquid nutrition, but when you're done, you're all mine."

Omega smiles gleefully. "That's great! When can we go home?"

"It should be about another two to six weeks. But I have to go home tomorrow to see the rest of my family for a while. Then I'll be back to stay with you until you and Phi are ready to go home with me."

"Would you kiss my hand again? I really liked that."

"You need affection. I'll kiss you wherever you want me to."

"Even on the lips? I'd really like that, Mister Washington."

"It's _Agent_ Washington. And yes, even on the lips." Agent Washington kisses Omega chastely on the cheek, working his way to the boy's mouth and massaging his lips with his own. The boy moans and Wash doesn't know if he'll be able to control himself. He slips his tongue into Omega"s mouth and the boy sucks on it for a while, sliding his tongue on Wash's while he does.

Wash leans back and smiles at him. "Is that better?"

"Yeah. I like you a lot."

Wash scoots his chair over flush against the hospital bed, curls an arm under Omega's shoulders and uses the other hand to grasp Omega's. Omega hums in contentment and leans on Wash's bicep, closing his eyes.

"Sleepy?" asks Wash.

"A little. I could stay up if you want."

"That's okay, Omega. Get some rest. I'll be right here."

When the kid falls asleep on his arm, he realizes he's falling in love. He has to admit to himself that he chose well.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Instead of going home, Wash has a transport pick up Sigma and Omicron from Valhalla and bring them to him on the _Staff of Charon_. He eagerly hugs and kisses his boys and shows them to the medical wing where Phi and Omega are recovering. The recovery rooms have two-way mirrors and Wash's family is able to see their new brothers even if they can't go into Phi's room yet. 

But Omega is doing well, and Wash introduces him to Omicron first. They make fast friends, both optimistic about the future and they even kiss when they think Wash isn't looking. Wash laughs mirthfully and tells them it's okay. Omicron spends the next few minutes kissing Omega before Wash breaks them up and tells Omicron that Omega needs his rest, but if he's willing to stay quiet, he can stay in the room with them.

The next day, he introduces Beta. Omega quickly takes a liking to the muscular agent and Beta kisses him on the head when it's time for Omega to rest again.

He talks quietly with Wash once they hear Omega's breathing even out into a sleep pattern. 

"So you had to choose?" asks Beta.

"Yeah. I think I made the right choice with Omega. He already likes me and Omicron a lot. And I think he'll love the rest of you. I think I have a chance of really making him happy."

"And here I thought you just wanted another rugrat."

"At first, I did, but I'm falling in love with him. I don't want to lose him and I'm glad he made it out of that facility alive."

"He did, thanks to you."

"I feel guilty. For the ones I couldn't save."

"It wasn't your fault they were in there. We couldn't have known or gotten there sooner. It's not your fault that some of them were lost. But it is your fault that the rest were saved. You saved fifteen kids from a horrible death. You have no reason to feel guilty."

"I know you're right. But that doesn't make it any easier."

"Look on the bright side. You get to keep this little guy. He's great. And Omicron could use someone his age around the base. I know it wasn't pleasant what happened, but this is a win. You get to make sure that despite everything horrible that's happened to this kid, he can have a bright future and a happy life. It's what you did for me."

"Thank you, Bennie. That means a lot. Boy, am I going to spoil this one… I never gave Omicron toys or anything. Do you think they'd like some? I don't know what to get for a thirteen-year-old sleeper agent child soldier."

"Maybe some video games. I don't think nerf guns are going to cut it for any of us. The aiming is shit on those things and we're trained better."

"Video games… let's ask Delta. I'm sure he could help us out with that."

"Yeah, we'll do that. Hey, Wash… I love you."

"I love you too, Bennie."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash introduces his agents to Omega one by one and Omega takes a liking to all of them. He's excited to be part of their family and Wash can't wait to make it official – not because of the sex, but because with active programming, Omega will need him as much as he's beginning to need Omega. He never wants to lose him, and it scares him that the kid is still so skinny.

Then Phi wakes up and all hell breaks loose. He doesn't know where he is or how he got there and the needles and catheters trigger his PTSD. The doctors have to sedate him but three of them lose their lives in the process, two to broken necks and one to strangulation. 

When Phi wakes up again, Wash is looking down at him. He starts to panic, but Wash is just sitting there in his armor, humming a lullaby and not moving. He isn't dressed like the doctors – like anyone Phi has encountered – and eventually, after Wash responds to a punch in the head to calmly saying, "Please don't do that," Phi calms down and accepts his presence. Wash visits him the next three days in his armor and on his fifth visitation, takes off his helmet. Phi looks at him in wonder.

"You…" says Phi as if recognizing him.

"Me?"

"You're a Freelancer. Like the guys I'm supposed to work with."

"Yes, I'm a Freelancer. But the Project was shut down and you were decommissioned. We're lucky we found you when we did. We were almost too late."

"You saved me?"

"I did my best. But these doctors here, they saved you too. You killed three of them."

"I don't remember that."

"I know. But I want you to know that when you see the doctors here, they're actually here to help you. They won't do what the Academy did to you. You aren't there anymore."

"I just… I don't know what's going on."

"We recovered you and now I'm your new handler. If you hate me, I'll choose another agent."

"I don't hate you. I think you're the only person I don't hate right now."

"Do you want any physical contact?"

"Not just yet. But you're really handsome. I don't think I could say no to you for very long."

"Thank you. Were you hoping for a Freelancer?"

"I knew it was what I needed. I guess I still do. I just don't know why."

"Well, if you change your mind about me, let me know and you never have to see me again."

"I don't think I will. You're the only thing that makes sense to me right now."

"I'm glad to help. Do you want to talk for a while or do you want to rest?"

"I'm really tired. Will you stay with me?"

"Sure. I'll stay with you. I'm Agent Washington, by the way."

"I know. I'm Phi."

"I know. Well, why don't you get some rest? I'll be right here."

Phi goes to sleep easily, and as much as Wash wants to kiss his head and hold his hand, he doesn't. The kid has PTSD really bad and the last thing he needs right now is unwelcome contact. But Wash hums the same lullaby and hopes that helps. It seems to, but he doesn't really know how to tell. It could be wishful thinking.

He hums until his throat is sore and stays by Phi while he sleeps.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Wash wakes up, there's a hand grasping his. He looks at the hand and then at Phi. The kid looks terrified. 

The hand pulls back and Phi stutters for a second before saying, "I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream. I didn't mean to overstep—"

"—It's fine, Phi. You can hold my hand as much as you want."

"Will you get in bed with me?" asks Phi.

"Kid, look I… I don't know how much I can control myself. I really like you. I mean I want to fuck you. And if we sleep together, I can't promise that won't happen."

"That's okay. Just take off your armor and get in bed. Whatever happens happens. I just really need the contact."

"I'll try to behave," says Wash.

"Please don't," says Phi.

Wash takes off his armor and slides into the hospital bed next to Phi. He's already got a boner and Phi turns over to rub his ass on it, drawing Wash's arm over him so that they're spooning.

Wash smells his hair and thinks he'll smell better when he isn't in the hospital, but the kid smells good, and Wash can't help but hump him a little. 

Phi hums in contentment and reaches a hand back to spread his cheeks. Wash obliges him and positions his cock between them.

"You've been through a lot Phi. Is this good enough for now?"

"I want you to fuck me," says Phi.

"I don't think that's a good idea," says Wash. "You're pretty frail right now, and I can be kind of rough. Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah. Does it matter?"

"I want your first time to be special. If you want to jerk off while I rub my dick on your ass, we can do that, but I'd rather wait to—"

"Please, Agent Washington? I really want it."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll hate you forever."

"Well, we can't have that," says Wash grinning. He really tried to say no, but the kid is stubborn. He spits in his hand to lube up his dick and places a slick finger inside Phi. He winces at first but then rolls his hips backwards, forcing more of Wash's finger inside him. Wash spits on his finger some more before going further. He doesn't want this to hurt. He quickly finds the kid's prostate and rubs it soothingly, making Phi mewl and keen as he writhes on Wash's finger. Then Wash adds a second finger and ten minutes later a third. After another ten minutes, Phi seems prepped and ready and is hungrily pressing backwards against Wash's fingers in a desperate rhythm. 

Wash spits in his hand to slick up his dick again and presses the head inside. Impatient and needy, Phi pushes backwards, sliding half of Wash's cock in at once. Wash groans in pleasure but tells Phi to take it easy. They have all night.

Phi doesn't take it easy though. He pumps himself on Wash's thick ten inches until Wash is bottomed out and Phi sighs with relief as he continues to counterfuck Wash. The whole time, Wash has done very little, letting Phi do most of the work, but now Wash is starting to thrust and Phi is moaning louder and soon, Phi is coming hard in the hospital sheets as Wash kisses his neck and thrusts harder, bringing himself to climax. Wash gushes inside him and keeps fucking him through the orgasm as Phi's moans get more strained. Amazingly, in the three minutes it takes for Wash to finish coming, Phi is already orgasming again, pulsing and squeezing around Wash's cock. 

Phi says, "I love you, Agent Washington," and promptly falls asleep, snoring before Wash can even respond. Wash pulls out slowly and holds the kid to his chest. If the kid wants physical contact, he's going to give it to him.

Phi doesn't have another nightmare that night.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Phi wakes up in Wash's arms, the doctor is wordlessly changing out the IV bag. The doctor promptly leaves once he's done changing the bag and checking Phi's vitals. Phi just holds Wash's arm closer and waits for his new handler to wake up.

It takes another hour, and Wash wakes up with a smile. "How are you doing, Phi?"

"It _was_ special," says Phi. "Do I get to stay with you now?"

"For the rest of your life. I have seven other agents, so you'll have a nice big family when we get home. Do you want to meet some of them today?"

"I want you to fuck me again."

"I think you should get some rest for a while. We can have sex again tonight. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. Agent Washington, is this what it's like to have a father?"

"Not even close. But I'll be the best handler I can be."

"Am I good enough? I mean, do you want me? As an agent?"

"Yes, Phi. I want you in every possible way."

Phi hums in contentment. "You too. I can't wait to go home with you. What's it like?"

"Have you ever been to a simulation base?"

"No."

"It's one of the old ones, but refurbished. It's pretty big, so there's room for everyone. It has bedrooms and a roof and a basement. We have an armory and a locker room with showers. And best of all are my other agents. I know you'll love them."

"Who are they?"

"Their names are Epsilon, Zeta, Delta, Beta, Omicron, Sigma and Omega. Except for Omicron and Omega, the rest are a little older than you. But that's okay. We're all very supportive and everyone will love you."

"I only care if you love me."

"I will. I'm not ready to say it, but I want you more than you know."

"That's good enough. I really want you to want me."

"I do."

Wash smiles at him and kisses him gently, but Phi kisses back aggressively. They make out for a while before Wash gets dressed to go check on Omega.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Eventually, once Phi and Omega are in physical therapy, Phi is ready to meet everyone. He tries to be as polite as he can, but he doesn't really know what to think of them. They're being polite too and he wants to take those masks off and see them for who they really are. He hits it off with Beta pretty well, and Epsilon seems more his speed, not really hiding anything. Delta's too nerdy for him and talks like a computer. Omicron's too young and pleasant. Sigma doesn't talk much and he hates that. All in all, he's just hoping they all get along when they're living together. That's what's going to matter in the end. 

Omega doesn't have any such doubts. The kid is excited to move in with his new family and loves each and every one of them. He's getting along great with Omicron and Beta and Wash knows Beta wants the kid as much as he does. He thinks he might give them a room together or another queen sized bed in the master. The latter is probably the better idea. That way there can be three to a bed in the master bedroom. He orders the bed online and asks North to supervise the crew setting it up. 

The next thing to worry about are armor and enhancements. He has three healing units left, which is perfect. He can give one each to Omega and Phi. But they have to choose armor colors and Wash has to procure armor for them. The latter is the kicker. Armor is expensive, especially the MJOLNIR armor. Wash can afford it if he delves into his savings, but it's worthwhile to make sure his agents are protected. He orders the armor and asks what accent colors they want. The colors already taken are fire orange for Sigma, gray on blue for Epsilon, light blue for Zeta, green for Delta, blood red for Omicron and navy blue for Beta. Omega wants pink and Phi wants indigo. Wash is hesitant to order pink for any of his agents, but far be it from him to deny Omega his self expression. At least Omega agrees to a dark bubble gum pink instead of something more vibrant like hot pink or fuschia.

After a couple of weeks of physical therapy, the new agents are finally ready to come home and the nine of them board the transport to go to Valhalla.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	20. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash decides he needs to activate Sigma and Omega's programming. And they all get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underage sex, gay sex, rough sex, PTSD, mentions of torture and marijuana.

  


  


When Wash and his agents get home, Wash decides he needs to activate all of his agents' programming. He's only got Sigma and Omega left to go. 

He takes Omega to the master bedroom while the others show Phi around the base and the canyon. 

He gently strips him and kisses him tenderly. The thirteen-year-old kisses him back with enthusiasm, and Wash lets the kid strip him before they go to the king sized bed. 

Omega's breath hitches at Wash's muscles as he lifts up his turtleneck. Wash leans over so Omega can lift the shirt over his head and immediately, Omega starts kissing his chest and licking him.

"You taste really good," says Omega.

"Thanks. I haven't showered recently so the taste is all me."

"Wow. I think I love you, Agent Washington."

"I think I love you too. Do you want to take my pants off?"

"Yes, Sir!" says Omega. 

Omega quickly unfastens Wash's pants, fumbling with his belt and kneels down to slides the pants down his legs. When he sees the ten-inch boner inches from his face, his breath hitches and he begins to lick fervently, sucking on the length and licking it all over. Wash's balls are pretty big too and he licks and sucks on them as well as Wash moans in pleasure and steps out of his pants. Wash bends down to grab Omega's four inch erection and say, "This is mine. You are mine. I own you now and you will obey me in all things."

"Absolutely, Sir! I'm completely yours!"

"Good," says Wash and he picks Omega up and lays him on the bed. He grabs the gun oil and slicks up his dick. He's not going to penetrate Omega with anything but his cock. 

He lifts Omega's legs, wrapping them around his waist and pushes in. Omega screams at the sensation but Wash is undeterred, sliding into the tight heat of his agent and finding his sweet spot to bring the boy pleasure. When Omega doesn't relax, he starts kissing him, pushing in slowly until he finally does relax. He grabs Omega's hips sensually and massages his asscheeks, making Omega relax a bit more as they make out. Omega begins to moan and Wash realizes he's beginning to relax enough. 

The kid's mouth tastes amazing and Wash can't get enough of the youthful flavor, licking his mouth all over, chewing on his lip, slurping on his tongue and licking his tonsils. Omega just moans louder, letting out high pitched keens as Wash becomes more aggressive. Soon, Wash feels like he's going to come, the tight silken ass squeezing his cock like a vice as he begins to pummel harder. 

Then Wash starts jerking Omega off, and Omega starts panting and cries out as he comes all over Wash's hand. Wash licks the jism from his hand if only to taste more of Omega, and at the taste of Omega and at the sounds Omega is making and at the beautifully tight virgin ass gripping his cock and pulsing with pleasure, Wash finally comes, pouring his jism into Omega's silken insides and kissing him greedily. Omega's panting in hitched breaths and moaning, but Wash swallows his moans as he kisses him and finishes shooting his load. He starts to pause but Omega can't get enough of him.

Omega suddenly grabs him by the face with both hands and draws him down onto another kiss, molesting his handler's mouth with his own and humping on Wash's cock.

"Please… _again_! I love you! I want _more_!"

"Alright, Omega. As much as you want."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash makes love to Omega eight times before the kid is ready to stop. By then, they smell of sex and body odor and are slick with sweat. Wash takes Omega to the showers in the locker room, carrying him since Omega is too sore to walk, and bathes him gently under the spray. Omega keeps kissing him and saying, "I love you," and finally Wash says it back.

"I love you too, Omega. I'm absolutely in love with you."

Omega smiles the biggest smile, and Wash kisses him. They make out under the spray until the other agents come to the locker room to take off their armor after giving Phi the grand tour. They join Wash and Omega in the shower and help bathe their handler and give Omega affection, ruffling his hair, giving him hugs and kissing his head. He's pretty short compared to the others, just like Omicron, but each of the agents leans over to kiss him on the lips. Beta even slides his tongue into Omega's mouth and Omega kisses back with enthusiasm. Wash decides that Omega needs his rest and Beta needs Omicron and Omega, so the four of them can take a nap in the king bed while the others do whatever they want. 

Epsilon and Zeta convince Phi to sleep with them too and Phi, exhausted from walking around the canyon, agrees. Delta and Sigma stay up to plan dinner and invite North and his family over to celebrate Phi and Omega's homecoming. 

Once in bed, Omega kisses all three of his bedmates, earning a two hour make out session where Omega is the center of attention. Omicron is sweet in both taste and gentleness. Beta is more spicy in taste and has more eager motions, aggressively sucking on Omega's tongue and lips as he shoves his tongue in the little guy's mouth. And Wash is dominant in everything he does with Omega, making the kid writhe in pleasure underneath him and feel so lucky that he belongs to Wash. 

Wash can't help but fuck Omega again and then Omicron before letting Beta have his turn with Omega. Omega is thoroughly prepped before Beta pushes inside him and even after a day of being penetrated, he's _so fucking tight!!_ and with how long it's been since Beta topped anyone, his dick is ultra-sensitive to the rhythmic clenching as Omega kisses him desperately. Beta fucks him tenderly, careful not to hurt him and soon they both come hard and fall asleep in each other's arms. Wash holds Omicron between himself and Beta, who has Omega on his chest, and wraps his strong arms around all three of them before falling asleep, content with his new family members and the dynamic between Omega, Omicron and Beta he expects to develop.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When they wake up, Wash carries Omega up to the bird's nest with Omicron and Beta. They sit behind the railing and watch the clouds go by. Wash holds Omega in his lap and pulls him to his chest. Beta does the same with Omicron and they sit in silence for a while.

Then Wash asks a difficult question.

"Omega, what do you remember?"

"Not much. Needles, cages, training… a lot of training… and my name is Owen. My dad was a firefighter and my mom was an accountant. I lived on a planet called SX-109-03. We were happy. Then, when I was old enough for Kindergarten, I got sent off to a prep school based on Earth, only it wasn't a prep school. It was the Academy."

"You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to," says Wash. 

"Okay," says Omega, and he snuggles closer to Wash and turns his head to breathe in his scent. "I'm really happy now. I'm glad you chose me."

"I'm glad too, Owen," says Wash, "I love you."

"We all love you, baby boy," says Beta. "Ain't that right, rugrat?"

"Yeah," says Omicron. "I love you too." 

Omega leans across Wash's lap to give Omicron a kiss and Beta scoots closer to make it easier. Omicron and Omega kiss for a while as the sun starts to set and Wash puts an arm around Beta's shoulders. 

"Tonight, the three of you will be sleeping with me," says Wash. "I love every one of you, and I want to show you that before tomorrow when I sleep with Phi, Zeta and Epsilon. They need me too."

"Okay, Wash," says Omega. "But you love us even when we're not with you?"

"I love you all the time. Always."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The next night, when Wash sleeps with Phi, Epsilon and Zeta, he makes passionate love to Phi, exploring every position he can think of. The boy is bruised up pretty bad by the end of it, not because Wash has hit him, but because the strong grips and fierce poundings took a toll on his skin. Phi loves it though, and afterwards, tackles Zeta into a kiss before sitting on his cock and rolling his hips until Zeta comes inside him. Meanwhile, Wash is showing Epsilon some much needed love, pinning him down on the bed and taking out his pent up aggression on him. He held so much back while pummelling Phi that he has a lot to let loose on an enthusiastic Epsilon. 

In the next bed over, Beta is falling asleep with his cock inside Omega and an arm around Omicron, who for once, is not sleeping in his briefs. He wants to fuck Omega so bad he can taste it. Omega and Beta are the only males Omicron has any attraction to aside from Wash. Delta said he's most likely heteroflexible. It means he's mostly heterosexual but has homosexual tendencies for particular males, though not the general population of males. For Omicron, having a name to it, a category he fits into, is a big help. And he thinks that's what it is. He loved Wash before his programming was activated. He got a semi while blowing Beta and he loves kissing Omega. He'd have to give his dick a little extra incentive to perform, but he's sure that once he buries himself inside Omega, the rest will take care of itself.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The next day, Wash finds Sigma jerking off in the shower. He puts a stop to it immediately and aggressively picks Sigma up, kissing him dominantly before saying, "Save it for me."

He carries a naked Sigma to the bedroom, throws him on the bed, tells everyone to get the fuck out and grabs his gun oil.

"Sir, I didn't think you wanted me," says Sigma.

"I want to want you for who you are. You aren't your genetic template, and I was afraid I would treat you like him. But I neglected you. I promise, Sigma, I won't do that again."

"Will you be rough with me? Like you are with Beta and Epsilon?"

"Do you want me to?" asks Wash.

"Only if you want to," Sigma says nervously. "But I'm not that breakable. You don't need to treat me like Omicron."

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'," says Wash and he lubes Sigma up quickly before thrusting harshly inside of him earning a scream.

"Tell me you like it," growls Wash.

"I like it!" screams Sigma. "As long as it's you, I _love_ it!"

"Good. Let's get this show on the road."

Wash pounds him furiously, gripping his thighs and kneading his ass as he sinks to the hilt and back out to the head in smooth, fast motions. Sigma comes twice before Wash does, spraying their chests with jism as Wash bangs him hard. 

Wash can feel the tension building, and when he comes, he comes _hard_. The gushes inside Sigma are strong enough to hurt his already sore insides and Wash thrusts fast over and over again until he's finished. He holds Sigma close, massaging his legs and back before pulling out. He's pleased with his performance, but Sigma starts crying before running off. Wash assumes he's going to the bathroom to hurl and decides not to chase him. 

Twenty minutes later Delta informs him that Sigma has locked himself in the basement and refuses to come out. The encrypted lock is something that not even Delta can outmanoeuvre. Either Sigma is a complete genius or he's using his superior intuition to know exactly what settings would stump Delta. Wash is betting on the latter. He puts on his armor and tells everyone else to put theirs on and meet him in the living room in ten.

"Something has Sigma really upset. You all know what you guys went through, so you know how traumatic this is. When he comes out, or when we break him out of there, we all need to be loving and supportive. Don't crowd him, don't rush him and whatever you do, don't talk about the Academy or Project Freelancer unless he wants to talk about it. Leave the past in the past and be for him in the now. Alright, Beta, you're going to bust down that door."

"Yes, Sir," says Beta, and he starts to stand as Sigma walks into the room, still naked. 

Then he exposes his throat as if to show everyone something. 

"What are you doing?" asks Wash, "Love, are you okay?" 

"Holy fuck!" says Zeta. "Use your binocular setting and look just under his jaw!"

"What are we looking for?" asks Wash, starting towards his upset agent.

"A paper-thin line," says Zeta. "And another short one the size of a staple at the side of his neck near the shoulder."

Wash doesn't see the markings, but he doesn't have to to know what it means.

"Psi?"

Sigma starts crying.

"They…. They…. They used alien technology! It hurt so bad! I didn't think it would ever stop hurting! For two months, it was nothing but torture! Worse than the Academy! Worse than Freelancer!"

Wash approaches his agent and curls his arms around him. At first Sigma looks like he's going to bolt, but he doesn't. Instead he just lays his head on Wash's armored shoulder and sobs. 

"Delta, is there anything we can do to make this easier?"

"I think Grif smokes pot," says Beta.

"Tell him he gets to have dessert with us for a month," says Wash. "Just hurry!"

"I'm faster," says Zeta and he disappears before anyone can argue.

"Psi… is it really you?"

"My name is Sam!" says Sigma. "And yes it's me! I don't know how… I don't know…"

Delta sees what's going to happen before anyone else does. "He's going to faint. Omicron, fetch a portable healing unit from the armory statim."

"We don't have an armory stadium. That'd be cool though," says Omicron

"He means as fast as you can, rugrat. Hurry," says Beta.

Wash catches Sigma as he falls _down_ , collapsing onto himself like a marionette with cut strings. Beta helps Wash move him to the couch and Delta props his head and feet under some pillows while Omega and Phi go to bring him water and wet towels. 

Epsilon is standing there in shock, unable to move. "Nothing is sacred to them," he whispers. He knows better than to crowd Sigma but doesn't know what else to do. He opens the window shutters to let a fresh breeze in hoping that that in some way is helping.

Wash isn't sure what to do either, but Delta helps him care for his agent. Wash is pressing the wet towel to Sigma's head when Omicron comes back with the healing unit and Delta hooks it up to Sigma. 

It doesn't take long before Sigma wakes up, staring into the loving face of his handler. "It's okay Sammie. I'm here."

Sigma starts crying again, but this time the drugs in the healing unit make everything easier. "They told you I was dead!!" says Sigma. "I was, but they kept you thinking that after I wasn't anymore! Wash, I'm so sorry! I fucked up the mission! I've never been so angry before!"

"It's gonna be okay, Sammie. You're home. We all love you and we'll give you whatever you need."

"I needed to stay dead, but they couldn't even let me have _that_!"

Wash is stricken. He almost cries, himself. "Sammie, please… we don't want you to die again. We love you."

"I wish I didn't remember what they did to me."

"I know the feeling," says Epsilon. "There's nothing we can do to take that knowledge away. Even wiping your memory again wouldn't change that. It would come back to you at some point."

"What am I gonna do?" cries Sigma.

"Distraction?" asks Beta. "When I'm feeling blue about the fucked up shit at the Academy, I like to fuck. Or get fucked. What would help you stay distracted enough to build new memories. Good ones."

"I guess…. Some pancakes? I could really go for some food right now."

"I'll go make some, Sig. Be back in ten," says Beta.

After a moment, Delta says, "You did not correct Beta when he referred to you as 'Sig'. Are you more comfortable with your new codename than you are with 'Psi'?"

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, can someone turn the morphine up on this thing?"

"It must be carefully regulated," says Delta. "Allow me."

Delta adjusts the morphine drip, cautious, knowing that Sigma intends to eat and knowing that inadvisable as it is at this time, he may indulge in cannabis.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Grif gave Zeta a pound of medical cannabis, straight from Hawaii. 

For those of you who don't know, _that's a **lot** of weed_.

But the Gray team doesn't have anything to smoke it with. No pipes, no papers. So Delta decides to make brownies.

Fortunately the brownies seem to cheer Sigma up and help him cope. Unfortunately, Zeta eats five of them before realizing they're cannabis brownies.

The next hour is trying to cheer up Sigma while wrangling Zeta. Zeta swears there's ants in his socks and even goes to check in his drawers to see if there are ants in there. Beta and Omicron assure him there are no ants, but even after close examination, Zeta swears they're there.

"Oh my God! They're invisible!" shouts Zeta.

"Invisible ants?" asks Beta.

"That is the _worst_ kind! They get all over you and you can't see them or feel them! It's almost like they're not even there!"

"They _aren't_ there," says Beta.

"Oh, what do you know? You're not an ant scientist… antolologist…"

"I know there's no ants. They don't exist on this planet."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not…"

"I love that about you…"

"There are no ants on this planet!"

" _Alien_ ants!" says Zeta. "Like in that movie! _Starship Troopers!_ They're going to kill us all!"

Meanwhile, in the living room, Sigma has decided that he doesn't know whether to go by Psi or Sigma. He identifies with both, but did Psi die when he did? Is he a 'fake' Sigma? He doesn't know. He's just happy he ended up with Wash again.

Wash realizes this is the reason the Counselor was so insistent on giving him Sigma. He must've known it was Psi. He looks mostly the same and a clone certainly would, but the thin, almost invisible scars, along with Sigma's memories of being Psi, are proof that Psi didn't stay dead. Wash wants to punch the Counselor in his sympathetic face! But on the other hand, he's grateful the Counselor pushed to have Sammie reassigned to him. He could kiss him and kick his ass at the same time.

Sigma seems to be doing better now. He's laughing and giving everyone affection. His jokes fall flat, but everyone laughs anyways, whether out of intoxication or sympathy. And he huddles close to Wash every chance he gets. The blankets on the couch keep floating up for some reason, and Wash thinks the marijuana must be interfering with Sigma's telekinesis. But nothing is moving violently and nothing breaks. It's just some floating blankets that semi-expose his nude soldier.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Sigma goes into counseling right away. 

Wash decides they all need therapy and sets up regular holo-conferences with Dr. Price. They each have group therapy and individual therapy for six weeks and by then, Wash has been on two more missions with Epsilon, Zeta, Beta and Delta. Their bonuses for the missions are that Charon is paying for the counseling sessions instead of the UNSC. It's a cop-out and Wash knows it, but he'd trade all of his bonuses for any one of his agents and he got two of them as his last real bonus, so it seems like a fair trade to him. The Counselor wants to continue his sessions with Epsilon and Sigma and says the others have the option for counseling but it won't be mandatory.

Wash returns to his old routines, setting a strict training schedule for all of his agents. They improve over time and soon, after gaining enough weight and muscle, Phi and Omega join in.

They all have dinner with North, Florida and their boys once a week, and Epsilon and Zeta continue their relationship with Alpha, crossing the borders between boyfriends and brothers on a regular basis.

Wash is happy. Not just because he has his agents, but because he got away from Project Freelancer alive with them and because they're continually happy. There are night terrors and the occasional fist fight, but for the most part, they're a happy family – Wash's family – and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



End file.
